Will You Ever Love Me?
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in heat and he picks out Kagome to be his mate, how will she do it and will she melt the ice that surrounds the Lord's heart, read on and find out...
1. Chapter 1: It all started when… revised

Hay guys, I know that I already did this chapter but most of yall are rude people, I mean right on my first chapter, boom…'sigh', well I found a beta reader and she fixed everything up for me and here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1: It all started when…

'How do I get myself into these things?' A 19-year-old Kagome asked her self. She could feel her heartbeat going faster and faster as she tried to pick up the pace but she couldn't, on account of the cool winter air hitting her bare-chest. 

'Well at least I have my sports bra on.' Kagome was thankful for her mother for buying them for her on account of her now size D breast; she knew that her mother was just looking after her. Kagome broke out of her thoughts when she felt of the beast breathing down her neck. She gasped at the feeling, everything was going so fast for her, she tried to remember what happened, first she fighting with InuYasha about…

FLASHBACK…

"But InuYasha I really need to take a bath" whined Kagome, but her response was a simple "feh," Kagome looked at InuYasha worriedly hoping that he would say fine, but all InuYasha did was looked at her with a look that Kagome couldn't pinpoint, Kagome studied his face, from his browed eyebrows, to his amber eyes, all the way to his thin-lined lips. Kagome broke out of her thoughts when she heard a heavy sigh from the man that once held her heart, "Fine, but if something happens to…" "Like what InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a board face. "Look wrench,"

Kagome winced at the tone of his voice and the word that he just called her, she felt the tears forming at the edges of her eyes, but stopped herself, because she was furious at the half-inu jerk in front of her. InuYasha took another sigh, but a softer one this time, "Look Kagome, I'm sorry that I call you that, but I already told you in the simplest way of telling you that you are in heat…" 

"Then tell me this InuYasha," Kagome interrupted him with a glare that would kill anybody on the spot. "Then why are YOU not being affected of the heat, HUH??"

InuYasha looked at Kagome straight in the eyes; however she didn't back down, she looked back into his eyes. But she found something different, she found sadness, and guilt, Kagome knew something was wrong by the look of his eyes. Kagome always told her self that this day will always come and it did, she braced for the worst. "'gome," InuYasha started "the reason why I am not affected is because I ready mated to Kikyou."

Kagome was in shock, she already knew because almost every night for the past few months, InuYasha has been leaving camp thinking that everyone has fallen asleep. Kagome had cried herself to sleep most of the time, but one night, the one day that InuYasha had let her go home, he mated to that clay-pot whore, their moaning of their rutting was burned into her brain, and she wanted to gag every time the sight came up when she wasn't even thinking of it.

InuYasha was hurt, not just because the look on Kagome's face but also of the truth, he loved another and he'll always love Kikyou; he knew that he loved Kagome, but in the way a big brother loves his little sister. 

But all InuYasha did was give a loud 'snort', take a deep breath and say "fine, if you wanna take a bath then be my guest, but we're goin' to sleep, so if you get in trouble, you better not call for us, ya got it?"

"Ya, ya I got it loud and clear and Sango?" Kagome asked in a tiny voice, "Yes Kagome?" Sango replied in a larger voice but kept her eyes on Kagome face, "Please keep your eyes on Miroku and his hand and also… thank you." Sango's serious face melted and drew into a bright smile "of course Kagome, anytime."

Kagome smiled back and bowed to her sister-like figure. When Kagome was walking, she could feel another presence in the area, but she just shrugged it off like if it was nothing. When she finally reached the hot springs, she started to strip off her top, the minute that her top touched the forest floor; a great beast jumped out of trees and growled at her. She could also have sworn that she heard laughter; she then took off as fast as she could, but what really got her worried was that the beast howled. Kagome took a quick glace at the sky and was in shock that the moon is blood red, almost red as InuYasha's fire-rat haori. She could also feel something weird going on in her stomach.

END FLASHBACK

'Aww man, I'm so stupid,' Kagome's vision was getting blurred by the tears that were forming at the bottom of her eyes; after running for a long time, Kagome finally got the courage to look behind her. But was in shock to find nothing, instead she ran into something hard and fell on her back. She had the wind knocked out of her momentarily, she then took in a deep breath, not because she just the wind knocked out of her, but also because she was scared. She had just heard the beast chuckle, but then it spoke, "He, he, he, my little miko, why are you running so fast from me, is it because I scared you?"

Kagome eyes widened, she had dreamed about this and only one thing came to her mind, and she said it out loud without even thinking about it.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The beast grew bigger "Aye little miko that is correct, I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West is seeking a mate and you," as Sesshoumaru was talking, he raised his dangerous clawed hand, "are going to be her."

With that last sentence, Kagome's world went black.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his mate-to-be, he then went to Kagome, picked her up and was surprised to see that she molded into his chest and arms perfectly.

Sesshoumaru then called on to his sprit-orb (you know the one, that white shiny-thingy that surrounds him) and he was off to his castle in the west.

* * *

I know that it sounds kind of corny and I was going to make Sesshoumaru rape Kagome but my friends gave me a death and 'if you do it, your out of your little club' so… no, but don't worry, but Kagome is going to fall head-over heals for Sesshoumaru


	2. Chapter 2: Why me? revised

WOW!! 6 reviews for one story, I'm in shock to say the least, and I would like to thank…

**raspberrysorbet**… and yes Sesshoumaru is a little bit on the bonkers side ( XDDDD) but remember Sesshoumaru is in heat, so he's a little bit coo-coo (I'm coo-coo for cocoa puffs XDDD, sorry just had to…)

**Kimster44**... I know Kagome is in shock because she saw Sesshoumaru in an whole different way. Not even Rin has seen him like this

**Kidnapped by a Demon**…thank you for thinking it's awesome

**Sesshie**…sorry if I confused you, well Kagome saw InuYasha and Kikyou mating when she back to the federal times and now the image plus the noise is stuck in her head and the whole everybody is a sleep thing, Kagome's friends were spying on InuYasha and telling Kagome that InuYasha was running off at night but to were, they don't where

**Thundara**…thank you for loving this story

**Never-To-Be-Loved**… thank you

Okay, last time Kagome was kidnapped by the Lord of the West and they took off to the Western Castle.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why me??

Kagome woke up to find her self in a flourished room; she blinked her eyes a couple of times to get rid of the fogginess that was blocking her view. When her sight finally back to normal, the memories came back to her hard, she looked around the room hoping that she would be by her self, but as fate would have it, she heard a heavy knock on the door.

Kagome gasped in shock from the sudden noise and slammed her self back onto the futon.

She closed her eyes tighter as she heard the door being opened, but instead of hearing heavy boots thumping, she heard a soft pitter-patter, but what really got her was when she heard giggling. 'Giggling, what's going on here?' she thought.

Kagome waited patently for anything, a noise, a voice…anything!! Kagome was freaking out, then it happened, a small hand rested for a moment, but then all that came to an end when that same hand started to shake Kagome…hard, "hello miss pretty lady, Rin wants to know if you are awake, so you and Rin can play in the pretty flowers."

"Rin?" Kagome shot up, shocking Rin in the process "Wait, what's going on?" Kagome asked a wide-eyed Rin.

"Um, Kagome nee-chan is that you, is that you? It's Rin, do you remember Rin, because Rin remembers you…" Rin went on and on about how happy she is to see Kagome.

Kagome giggled at the girl hyper-ness, but then something came to mind, "Hey Rin-chan, do you know where we are?" Rin giggled at the silly question, "Why Kagome nee-chan, we are in your bed room." 

When Kagome gasped Rin jumped off the bed and ran to the nearest window and pulled back the heavy curtains, allowing the sun to flow into the room brightening it to its fullest.

Kagome gasped at the breath taking view, her bed room is beautiful, and huge. 

Everything was made out mahogany wood, large patches of fur decorated the floors, and on one side of the room, there was a pair of large oak doors with an engraving in them.

Kagome stood up, and quickly realized that her clothing was different, rather then her usual school uniform, it was a silk white kimono. 

Kagome blushed a bright red that greatly resembled a ripened tomato, her thoughts drifting to the only demon that could do this. 

She quickly hid her bright red face from Rin to avoid further embarrassment; she then ran towards the mysterious door, in order to even more embarrassment, only to run head first onto the (very) hard door, due to a lack of concentration on where she was running.

Kagome groaned in pain and embarrassment, she looked to see Rin trying her best to hold laughter back; Kagome gave her a typical look or in another way, too shut up.

When Rin way the new look on Kagome's face, she can't hold it back in any more, she laughed so hard that she fell on her rump and rolled around the floor, pointing and gaping for air, to her that was the funniest thing she had ever seen. 

Well the actually the funniest thing that she had ever seen was Master Jaken being chased and attacked by a full hive of hornets.

Kagome ideas went back to her sleeping kimono, "Um Rin-chan, who changed me and where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in his library and Rin thinks that he's the one who changed Kagome nee-chan, why do you ask?" Rin asked with a happy face

"Ah, no reason Rin, and you said that Lord Sesshoumaru is in his library."

"Yep, and Kagome nee-chan?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin thinks that Kagome nee-chan needs a bath"

Kagome fell down anime style, while Rin had a blush on her face. Once Kagome recovered form the ordeal, she sniffed her hair and blanched from it.

"Hey Rin, can you show me the way to the hot springs?"

"Sure Kagome nee-chan, but let Rin get you a kimono first, then Rin will show you the way."

It didn't Rin very long to pick out a kimono, but she didn't let Kagome see it because she hid it in her sleeve

Once they made it to the hot springs, Rin let Kagome go in first and showed everything that she'll need to wash her self with, and where the dry cloths are. Once Kagome got everything in mind Rin left.

It took Kagome about twenty minutes to do everything that she need to do, she was looking around the room hoping to find a new kimono and she did, she put it on in a heart beat; it was perfect size, it hugged her curves, Kagome stared in awe as the beautifully combined colors of pink and silver, the sakura pedals were bordered with a light gray string.

The minute she stepped out of the hot springs room, Rin grabbed her hands and pulled her, but to were, she didn't know.

After Rin dragged her through many hallways, they stopped a pair of very large doors.

"Kagome nee-chan, this is Lord Sesshoumaru's library, Rin thinks that Kagome nee-chan should talk to Lord Sesshoumaru, buh-bye," with that Rin scurried away.

Kagome stood facing the door, her face was in shock, her eyes were as large and blank as you can imagine them to be, and her mouth was moving like a fish out of water.

Her body moved on its own accord, before she realized what happened, her hand did three heavy knocks.

But what shocked her most was the word that came behind the door

"Enter"

* * *

So, what do you think so far, you likie? And I'll like to thank all the people who reviewed, thanks once again, I feel so loved and please read my other story, well review please 0.0 (gush gush)


	3. Chapter 3: Come Again?

OH WOW…12 reviews for just one chapter…wow, I fell so loved…lol, well first off I would like to thank…

Sesshie

Kidnapped by a Demon

Trickster91

fluffykogome

Never-To-Be-Loved

Jessica Broward

lonley-miko

Redrabbit50

DemonMiko15

Punk Dog Demoness

lil-epad

MewmewInuSailorHeart

Calimestelitava

…and yes these are viewed and Calimestelitava was the last one to reviewed, so if you want your name to be on be list first to last so that means that Sesshie was the first one to top, all you have to do is review first and on with the story.

Last time… Kagome knocked Sesshoumaru's Library door and Sesshoumaru said "Enter"

Chapter 3: Come Again???

Kagome knew that it was now or never so with all her might she opened the door, she barley the door about 5 inches open and she was already tired. She swore that she heard a slight chuckling from the cold Lord.

She looked up to see the Sesshoumaru coming at her. Kagome closed her eyes out of fear and hoping what's going to happen next so Sesshoumaru could get over with, but then of instead of yelling or clawing, Kagome heard nothing but a light breathing.

Just out of curiosity, Kagome looked up to see the Sesshoumaru looking down at her, just staring at each other's eyes, studying them, hoping to find an answer in one another, wondering what brought them together.

Planned?

Or was it…

Was it fate?

Felling uncountable, Kagome decide to break the silence, " Um, Sesshoumaru…"

'Merph' before Kagome could finish what she was saying, Sesshoumaru kissed her, Kagome knew what he's doing is wrong but in a way, it felt so right.

Kagome didn't know when Sesshoumaru broke the kiss or how she got on the chair, 'Wait, how did I get here?'

"Erhume"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking striate at her, she notice that Sesshoumaru was behind a large desk, full of scrolls and what not, but what caught her eye was the one that right in center of the desk, right under of the cord Lord him self.

Felling embarrass, Kagome shifted her gazed down. "Miko, do you want to know the reason why this Sesshoumaru attacked you?" "Um no, no I don't Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied with a low whisper, "Because Miko, you are in heat and so happens that…"

"That what Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"Well if your not going to tell me, then were is the kitchen located?"

"Why do you need to know the location Miko?"

Before Kagome could answer, her stomach growled; low and soft but very loud and it made it Kagome grab her stomach.

With her face glowing with embarrassment, she looks at Sesshoumaru with questioning eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a split second and got up and went out the door way, a few moments later, an elder servant came running into the room and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her out of the Library.

After a few moments of running and going through many hallways, they wound up at another set of large of double doors, before Kagome could look at decorations graved on the door, the servant pushed open the doors like if they were nothing, Kagome was socked at the woman's strength.

Finally they came to a stop; Kagome looked down to see the woman looking at her with a warm smile.

"Please sit my Lady, your food will be ready soon and hope to it your liking."

Kagome nodded and said a small "thank you" before the old woman left, not even 2 minutes after the old woman left; Kagome started thinking about Sesshoumaru and the discussion in the library.

'Why did Sesshoumaru stop him self, why is he doing this, what do I have that I just caught his attention'

Before Kagome could go deeper into her thoughts, the old woman was calling out to her.

"My Lady, My Lady what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking …"

Kagome gave questioning eyes to the old lady, her eyes asking for her name.

The old lady looks at Kagome with a soft smile and said, "call me Obaa-chan, all the ladies in this house do and I'm the oldest one in the house,"

"Well, if you're the oldest member in this house hold, then how well do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I known him since my Lord was just a pup, I was his own personal wet nurse, and I'm first his maid and still am, I'm the first one that he came to when he needed to ask personal questions."

Kagome look at the old woman with a whole new image, and then she thought about a question that she really needed to ask.

"Obba-chan, I really need to ask you a very serious question,"

"Then my Lady, ask all you want," said Obba-chan while sitting down.

"Why was Lord Sesshoumaru acting all different last night and different this morning, he was very quite."

"Different how?"

"Well for one, last night, he had glowing red eyes and voice was very different, I think deeper that usual."

"Hum. I see My Lady, there's only one explanation for this." Obba-chan started only to see Kagome at the edge of her seat.

"My Lord is in heat and he his beast has chosen you to be his mate, but don't worry my Lady, first time is the roughest, but after that, it's get better and better."

Kagome just stared at her meal with shock thinking 'oh Kami, oh Kami; what am I going to do now? Oh Kami, oh Kami…"

The old woman got up from her seat and gave a small pat on the back to Kagome and left the room with a chuckle.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter to my story, and now I'm off to write chapter 4, give me any ideas and I might put them into my story, well talk to you later, ta ta for now and please review after words 


	4. Chapter 4: Was it all a dream?

Wow, I can't believe this is my 4th chapter and I got so many reviews, first off, I would like to say thank you to…

People of fan you for loving it

Dragon Queen23-thank you for finding it interesting, you know, at first I wasn't really all that for Sess/Kag pairing, but I thought it about this way, their both older siblings, they have great reasonability to make sure that on evil can harm the ones that they cared, so ya… and Sesshoumaru is more sexier XDDDDDD

animegirl2005-thank you for finding it great and interesting

Darkness living in Hope-lets just hope she doesn't run away, but if she does, I think that she won't get very far XDDDD

natrinu45-ummmm, that's a good idea, I love it, and for a good idea, here's a cookie (hands a cyber cookie) and I'm going to use your idea in this chapter .

Nighting Gale- InuYasha and the gang is coming back in to my story, but not now, you see, if InuYasha comes in right now, Kagome want to go to him and away from Sesshoumaru, so how about in the next two or three chapters

MewmewInuSailorHeart- thank you

Oh and one more thing, this means _different language_

Chapter 4: Was it all a dream???

The day passed by so quickly, before Kagome knew it, she was already in bed. Obba-san came in earlier and told the young hand maids what to do and now she laying in a big futon.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Kagome got up and went the nearest window, putting her hand on the glass, she felt like it was the right tempturher. Having a small smile on her face, Kagome opened the large windows to reviled a small balcony; Kagome walked over to the edge, and gasped at the view.

The moon was giving a perfect shading to the trees and the flowers was basking in the moons rays, the wind was perfect also, nothing could go wrong. Right?

Wrong! Kagome felt a strong demonic aurora right behind her, gasping when she heard a loud threaten growl, she spinned quickly to see who it was, but all she saw was a large tall dark figure standing their in the shadows, with glowing red eyes.

Kagome was prettified beyond her imagination, before she could say anything, the large object spoke, "You were thinking about leaving weren't you?" Kagome couldn't say anything, all she could do was shook her head, 'no'.

The beast growled and stepped out of the shadows, Kagome's eyes winded in surprised. It was Lord Sesshoumaru, but their were many things that was different about him, well for one, his teeth has grown, especially is Kane-nines; his eyes are blood red with a blue slit right in the middle; his perfect magenta strips were now all jagged and his claws has grown a lot longer. And to top it all of, he wasn't wearing any armor nor his boots.

Kagome had a sensation to run away but their was something else in the back of her mind that was telling her what to do.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes and knelled.

She tilted her head to the left all the way and started speaking, but the words came out different, like a different language but yet, she could understand it.

"_I'm sorry if I worried you my Lord, please forgive this lonely Miko."_

Kagome waited to see if anything was about to happen, but all she heard was silence. Kagome cracked one eye very slowly, she was amazed what she saw, most of Sesshoumaru's features were disappearing but all their was left is the eyes, jagged strips and the teeth.

The little voice came back into Kagome's head and urged her to do something that will most defiantly calm down Sesshoumaru. Kagome released a breath that she didn't know that she has been holding, slowly she got up for her kneeling place and went to Sesshoumaru.

Keep her guard up for any sudden movements. When she finally reached him, Kagome put her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, stood on her tip-toes and snuggled her head right on his neck. Kagome didn't notice but she was whimpering or that Sesshoumaru was holding her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the tiny Miko in his arm, he felt his inner demon leaving in peace and in content, but right before the demon left completely, he growled to Sesshoumaru telling him that this mortal is different from everybody else and for him to mark her, Sesshoumaru growled back in approval.

After feeling demon leaving completely, Sesshoumaru bent down to the Miko's neck, nuzzling, licking and nibbling it, feeling the Miko shiver in delight.

With out a second thought, Sesshoumaru bit down onto Kagomes neck, drawing blood from now the open wound, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop him self from the delicious treat, but he had to stop because he could smell salt in the air, but that means his Miko is crying, but from what?

Sesshoumaru pulled his fangs out of Kagomes neck and licked up the extra blood that was coming out, healing it with his healing saliva, Sesshoumaru looked at her neck and was pleased to find a small out line of a crested moon right in the middle of the four puncture wounds.

When he turned to see his Miko, she was already sleeping. Sesshoumaru picked her up and put her in her bed but found it impossible to get up because Kagome was holding onto him, tight.

Sesshoumaru sighed and look at the tiny Miko and scoot her over and laid down with her, but the minute that he settled down, Kagome turned around and went over him, put her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and snuggled her face right into where the shoulder meets neck and pulled her self closer to Sesshoumarus body.

Sesshoumaru was surprise by her actions and put his arm around her and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Kagome woke up felling refreshed and ready to go, but then she stopped and thought about last night.

'Was it all a dream or was it for real?'

Kagome just shrugged to her self thinking that it was all a dream, but before getting up, she felt a large hand going around her waist and pulling into something that it almost felt like a wall.

'But this wall fells warm and it fells like it's moving and what's breathing on top of my head?'

Kagome looked up slowly only to see Sesshoumaru sleeping right behind her.

'Oh…My…Gosh, it wasn't a dream, it was all real, that means…'

Kagome reached up to fell her neck and she was right, she felt four puncher wounds, almost like a square, she was about to get up and see her neck but only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Miko, what are you doing up?"

'gasp, paint' wow I only got it done in two days and I want to say thank you to natrinu45 for giving me a great idea and if you want to see your idea's in my story, just give it to me, well ttfn my readers and review too


	5. Ch 5: A new thing is a good thing right?

OMG!!!! 42 Reviews for only 4 chapters and I'm sorry if I kept you hanging on my cliff hangers, well first of all I would like to thank all the people who put my story under their favorites list and then second and the people who reviewed…

Sesshie- well you have to read and find out

MewmewInuSailorHeart- sorry, sorry, I'll try my best to stop doing that

san01- thank you

Nighting Gale- sorry and don't worry, I'm thinking about putting "next time in the story" type deal, so ya, it might help, thank you for reviewing

Redrabbit50- thank you

Kitsune Diva- thank you, and I really don't like long story's is because, well for one, you have to think a lot of things to put into the story and if it's too long, you might get board quicker and you lose interest of the story and you don't wanna read it and ect, ect.

Kar- well, here you go

DemonMiko15- your welcome and I love your idea and I'll be sure to use it

Dragon Queen23- thank you!!

Punk Dog Demoness- yep, he did alright and thank you for reading this story

and for your great idea here's a cookie (hands a cyber cookie) and for your great idea, I'm going to make this chapter a page longer.

Someone- I will, I will

lonely-miko- wow, you must really love this story

brokencryingangel- yay squeal thank you!!!

natrinu 45- wow, okay I guessed that you liked it that much and I bet that you were shocked that your idea was put in my story, huh?

Wow, I got so many reviews for this story, thank you all one again their will be a surprise waiting for you in the story.

Chapter 5: A new thing is a good thing right???

"Oh! My Lord, did I wake you?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"No you did not, for I was wake before you and will not ask again Miko, why are you doing up?" Sesshoumaru asked with a serious tone, looking at the Miko in his arms.

"That I do not know to the answer to, I just woke up and grrrr. Never mind and what about you my Lo…?"

When Kagome turned around to see a smirking Sesshoumaru but except his eyes was turning pink and Kagome knew that all this is going to lead to somewhere.

Before Kagome could realize it, she heard Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and gasped in shocked, Sesshoumaru took his chance and gave Kagome a French kiss. Kagome didn't know what was happening but she did felt a shift in the futon.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's tensed body relaxing and giving into the kiss but he had to stop before he goes to far, with out another hesitating moment, Sesshoumaru almost nearly jumped off of Kagome and spoke in a serious tone, "I want you to meet me in the dining hall, I want you fully dressed and ready for the morning meal, I am only giving you only two hours, I will sending in somebody shortly to get you prepared, remember miko, only two hours."

Kagome quickly sat up as she watched Sesshoumaru leave in a rush. Before she could say anything, she heard the door being slammed, Kagome released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and flopped back down on her futon, but she didn't relaxed for a bit, because Obba-san rushed and flipped back the sheets and pulled out of bed.

They just ran across the hall-way to Kagome's personal hot-springs.

Kagome felt like if she was being thrown around like a rag-doll. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt her kimono being tugged loose.

Looking down she found to see Obba-san pulling the piece of cloth that was holding her robe closed, before she could ask a question, she was being spinned by the force of the robe that was practically ribbed off of her, but then when she landed in the water, she knew that something was missing.

When Kagome finally reach up to get some air, she already felt fingers rubbing in her hair, she guessed that it was Obba-san.

Relaxing into the gentle rubbing, Kagome was falling asleep but that stopped when the old demoness pulled her out of the water and onto a stone.

Obba-san then pored some more water on Kagome body and started scrubbing till her skin turned pink.

Kagome blushed out her modesty, trying to cover her self up and looking around at her private bathroom, she was memorizing at every detail.

She didn't know that Obba-san already patted her dry and all she needed to do was to fix the hair, Obba-san put on a bath robe on Kagome and told her to stand up in a soft voice and told her to follow her.

Kagome still dazed out, got up and followed Obba-san, the walk wasn't that long, but to Kagome, it felt like an eternity.

Obba-san was looking at her Lady very closely and studying every detail, when they finally got inside, Obba-san told Kagome to sit down so she could to her hair, all her heard was a faint whisper of "okay."

Obba-san looked at Kagome with so much and worried-ness and emotion. But soon enough, Obba-san was doing Kagome's hair.

It didn't take that long, for as Kagome's hair was only to her lower back.

Obba-san smiled at her work and looked at her lady to see if she was looking, but she wasn't, her gaze was shifted down-words.

Obba-san was looking at her Lady's face and notice that she had light faint blush going across her face, the old demoness just smiled and thought to her self, 'she probably thinking about my Lord, but I must do something to make my Lady happy and more comfortable.'

Then she got a wonderful idea, she walked in front of Kagome, reached up and gently with both hands; lifted Kagome's face and spoke to her in a motherly voice.

"My Lady, if I may. May I put a tad bit of make-up, if that's all right with you, that is?"

Kagome looked at the old demoness who had a smile on her face, Kagome then sighed and put on a small smile on her face, "Yes, please, if you may."

Obba-san was more than trilled, but with Kagome natural beauty, she didn't need not that mush make-up, all she need was a little bit of a eye-shadow; a little blush and just a swipe of red lipstick.

After Obba-san was done, she told Kagome to keep her eyes closed while she picked out a kimono for her.

Inside of Kagome, she jumping for joy but at the same time she was nervous as heck; the memories from last night and this morning just kept on replaying in her head over and over again, but what got her really thinking was what happened last night.

Something came to her and told her what to do and where did it come from, and the words that she was speaking last night, she knew that it was a totally different language.

She never ever heard of it and look she was even speaking like it was her native-tongue.

Kagome unconsciously raised her arm up to feel the four puncher wounds and took a deep sigh and was thinking what is Sesshoumaru is going to do next or better yet, should she do something about it.

Should she fight against it or go along with it. Thinking about this over and over again was giving Kagome a head-ache, but more importantly, their was a voice in her head that was tell her what to do so she could get on the good side of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome growled out loud starling Obba-san.

Obba-san never seen this before, seeing her Lady like this or anyone for that matter. Kagome grabbed her head and threw her self to the floor.

After a few moments of rolling and talking to her self in a different language, she found her self staring at the eyes for an old demoness.

Obba-san helped her Lady and asked her a question, "My Lady, what has happened to you?"

Kagome looked at Obba-san with the same worried look, "I don't know Obba-san, one moment I was thinking about something and the next thing, I was fighting with the voice in my head."

"What do ye mean? Can you explain what thing looked like?"

"Well, the thing that is in my head almost look like me but different."

"Different how?"

"Well, her ears are pointed and she has a silver sun right in the middle of her for head and strip on her face, almost like Sesshoumaru, but their were in a silver color, oh and her hair was almost touching the ground, but her hair has dark blue high-lights, and…"

Obba-san looked at Kagome with amputation, "And what my Lady?"

"I think she is a demoness."

Obba-san gave a questioning look, but just sighed. "Well that is something to think about for the day, hum? Well I seems that you only have about only thirty minutes to get ready, and it only takes about ten minutes to put on a couple of these beautiful kimonos correctly, well lets get to it."

And Obba-san was right, it only took about ten minutes to put on the kimonos.

Remembering that she hasn't seen her self in the mirror, she asked to see her self, Obba-san quickly shook her head "yes."

After a quick pull towards the mirror, Kagome gasped in amazement, because she was beautiful, her hair made half-up and half-down. The half up part was in a bun and was decorated with fresh flowers and the bottom half of her hair was partly barded and curled.

Her gaze shifted to her make-up, on her eye-lids held a faint lineament of a navy blue, her cheeks only had a just a tiny bit of blush and her lips are almost the same color but they were calling to be kissed.

The color of the kimonos were the inside, out, dark blue, a dark forest green, a vermilion (to you reader that don't know a color a vermilion is, is like a very, very dark red almost a blood color of a red, so their you go),to a shade of red, to a light pink, to a light yellow, a light blue, and the decorations on it was a inu's paw and right in the middle of it was a crested moon and the rest was roses peddles going every ever where and her obi was a light pink.

Kagome was so happy that she just gave Obba-san a great big hug and told her many "thank you's."

Obba-san thought about of Sesshoumaru's orders and gasped because she knew that Kagome only had about ten minutes left.

So Obba-san could only think of one thing, she went to Kagome said her apologies and grabbed her and lifted her up and ran to dining hall put Kagome down, stopped near the door, fix her up a bit and escorted to the chair on the right side of Sesshoumaru's side.

Kagome took a glimpse at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her, they just merrily nodded their heads and sit in silence, waiting for the food to come, which it didn't take long.

Before eating, Kagome remembering reading some were that the people always waited for the Lord to give them a sign for them to start eating.

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to make a move, and it finally did. Kagome only smiled to her self as she lifted a small amount of steamed rice to her mouth and eating a small fish and a small side of an egg.

Before she knew it, she was already finished and so was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru got up and held out his hand, hoping inside that she'll take it, after a few seconds, Kagome smiled and gladly accept.

After walking out of the dining-hall and walking down many hall-ways, they wound up at two great large doors, with a large lock right in the middle, walking up to it; Sesshoumaru put his hand right in the middle of the lock and mumbled a few words and then the door opened on it's own.

Kagome shut her eye's closed from the blinding light emitting from the sun, she felt Sesshoumaru tugging at her hand, showing the way. After a few moments Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

The entire area was surrounded with flowers and it even look better under the sun.

Kagome didn't realized that Sesshoumaru was looking at her, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "it's beautiful."

Sesshoumaru look at Kagome and bent down to her ear and whisper, "but not beautiful as you, my little Miko."

Kagome just blushed at Sesshoumaru's words as he lead her down the steps. The day was beautiful nothing could go wrong. But Sesshoumaru was acting different, way different.

After a couple of a minutes, Kagome became a little bit tired, so she turned to the nearest tree and sat down, remembering how the higher women sat in this time; Kagome shifted her body weight on to her thighs and spread her kimonos all around her, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at her, she could tell because his eyes were the only things that was different, blushing from embarrassment, Kagome look down.

Sesshoumaru was look at a perfect angel, she was doing everything a proper Lady of a land should do, it was like their was no fatal flaw to this onna.

Sesshoumaru smirked as an idea formed in his mind, walking to Kagome, he notice that she was trying to look at him, but she had on prevail.

When he finally reached down with a hooked finger and tilted her chin ford, to make her head go back while exposing the crested moon on her neck, he whispered, "You always be mine, my little Miko, mine and mine alone, no body shall have you, except for me."

Kagome couldn't stop the shivers going down her spine, her body wasn't paying attention to her, and she was having a weird feeling forming in her stomach.

Her eye's locked with Sesshoumaru's, they stared at each other's depths, for they felt like it was an entreaty. Kagome's eye's started to closed as Sesshoumaru was moving ford, but just stopped, looked up, sniffed and stiffed and ran towards the object that got him like this.

Kagome shook her self out of the daze that Sesshoumaru put her in, and realized that she felt a new present that was coming and fast.

Sesshoumaru was so close, he almost could feel her soft lips, but he felt that something was wrong and decided to a whiff to see who it is. 'Sniff, sniff' 'Grrrr, he shouldn't be here, it's still too early.'

Sesshoumaru felt his demon side taking over, but fought it, tacking off, not wanting to let Kagome see him like this. Sesshoumaru wondered why he's here, he already has a mate.

Seeing his appoint, Sesshoumaru waited for a few minutes, but the only thing that came out of it was, "InuYasha."

The half-demon smiled and drew out his sword, watching his half-brother doing the same, but not noticing that Kagome was running towers the Inu brothers.

Kagome couldn't hear what their were say because they were a good distance away, but she could hear InuYasha yelling at Sesshoumaru and she got a few words, like "wench, detector, bitch," a few other things that made Kagome mad.

Kagome was seeing red, in whole life, she never felt so hurt, but her thoughts was cute short as she felt a pull and a full force of demonic energy coming out of no were.

Sesshoumaru knew that something is about to happen, something big. Eyeing InuYasha, Sesshoumaru was felling for Kagome's energy signature, he found it right near the bush, not only ten feet away, hoping that the half-wit hanyou don't do their father's…

"Wind Scar"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his mate-to-be and ran towards her, hoping with all might that he'll make it in time.

Kagome was in shock, she knew that InuYasha hate his older half-brother, but this much; Kagome quickly turned to Sesshoumaru, but she could someone tell her what to do, she was desperate, she'll do anything for the demon that she's falling in love with.

Closing her eyes, Kagome jumped towards to Sesshoumaru with all her might.

And out of the blue, Kagome let out a loud roar and everything went white.

InuYasha stood alone in the field, coughing up the dirt that entered in his nose, grinning with excitement, hoping that the wind scar destroyed Sesshoumaru once and for all.

It only took a few minutes for the dust and dirt to settle down, InuYasha's grin was gone as he saw a white orb in the sky. Growling and going back into defense mode as he saw the white orb elevating down to solid ground.

Their was an blinding, InuYasha had to use his sleeve to protect his eye sight. When the light faded, he found his brother kneeling and holding something in his arms.

InuYasha got a better look at the object when Sesshoumaru put it down.

Sesshoumaru heard InuYasha feet shuffling towards him and Kagome, Sesshoumaru felt his demon side coming up, and thought a plan to make the insolent pup pay, he let his beast go.

Jumping in front of Kagome, InuYasha just stood their acting calm and collected, but from inside, InuYasha was shaking from head to toe, because he has never seen his brother like this.

Turning his gaze quickly to the object that was laying down, notice it was a female demon.

InuYasha knew that he was defeated, he put away his sword, bowed down all the way to the floor, got up for a few minutes and just leaped away.

Sesshoumaru was about to case him down and have his fun with him but he heard Kagome moan and moving.

Sesshoumaru quickly bent down and picked her up gently, wanting to get her in a better place, Sesshoumaru jumped to his balcony and walked in.

Laying Kagome's body gently on the futon, he heard her spoke.

"Ummm Sesshou-kun, where's InuYasha?"

"Do not worry about him, my little Miko, he ran off right after I put you down"

"Oh? That's good to hear, and Sesshou-kun, why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because my Miko, you have changed"

"What? Changed how?"

"Come and see for your self in the water"

Kagome tried to get up but failed, she looked up to Sesshoumaru for a little help and he was more to obliged. With out any difficulty's they made it to the bath house waters.

Kagome looked down and was in shock, she turned into a demoness and a beautiful one at that.

Her hair became more thicker and more blacker, but it had some blue high lights in it, her eyes went to another shade of dark blue and it sliver splotches in them, her skin became lighter, she could fell her ken-nines grew but not that much but she could feel them and they are pretty sharp.

Something caught her eyes, something shimmering in the water, and notice that it was on her head, she lifted her hair and saw a silver sun right in the middle of her for head, when she it, a silver stripe appeared on her cheeks and from the reflection of the water, a stripe of sliver appeared on her wrist.

Kagome felt dizzy after taking this all in at once and leaned on Sesshoumaru for support before she passed out.

Sesshoumaru saw this and picked her up and put her on the futon covered her up half way and left for his regular duties.

Looking back at Kagome's forehead, wondering where he has seen it, he shrugged it off and stepped out of his bed room door but not before shutting it.

* * *

'paint, paint' are ya'll people happy now, I've got 9 NINE pages for ya'll and I hope you loved it and yes Kagome is a FEMALE DEMON and you see why in chapter, review please 


	6. Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru’s rude awaking

Whoa!!!, I received 14 reviews for this chapter, thank you all. The reason I didn't up date for a long time is because my grandfather passed away, and I almost went into sock, and in my family, it's a custom that we don't listen to music or look at television , or anything to do with electronics for about 2 weeks and then I had to get ready for college and a whole of a lot of other things, so… yup…

**SessKagome1KaiHilary**

**DemonMiko15**

**lildevil0644**

**lonley-miko**

**animegirl2005**

**natrinu 45**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**Punk Dog Demoness**

**lil-epad**

**ManatsuIchicka4eva**

**FIRE OF LOVE**

**Darkness living in Hope**

**Lama**

**Timeless beauty**

Well thank you all for reading my story and I'm proudly give you the 6th chapter of my story, and last time Kagome turned a female demon.

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's rude awaking

It's been three since InuYasha had shown up and three days since Kagome has woken up from her sleep.

He consistently sent maids to look after her, to give her water or to freshen her up.

Sesshoumaru took this time to look up a few things about the silver sun on Kagome's forehead, and he has been silently praying to the Kami above that for them to give a sign that his mate-to-be is well.

Sesshoumaru finally got his work done. All day long Sesshoumaru working in his private library, looking for information about the silver sun that is on Kagome's forehead, he spent the whole day just searching and searching, by the time Sesshoumaru found some documents that his father hid in a corner, he just put them on one of the tables and took off to bed.

When Sesshoumaru walked in, he found Kagome moving on his side of the futon and whimpering, as if almost she's looking for him.

Sesshoumaru had to work quick, he could feel Kagome's demon side coming up and fast.

Sesshoumaru in a rush just took off his upper cloths and kicking off his boots, he rushed to Kagome's side and pulled her into a tight embrace and started to purr, hoping that it will calm her down and thank Kami it did.

After seeing his little Miko settling down, he inhaled her sent on top of her head, making his purring going ten fold, and soon he too went into dream land….

ENTER DREAM SEQUENCE

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to a bright sunny day and very open spaces, their was a lot of flowers and few among other things.

Sesshoumaru observation was cut short when he heard two small children laughing.

Flowing the sound with his hearing, Sesshoumaru saw one child with silver hair and the other with dark black hair, he watched them as they play, jumping on each other, rolling around or just sitting down, like if they don't have a care in the world.

Just by looking at the clothing, Sesshoumaru could tell that they have royal blood because by the way that they dress, the one with the silver hair had the attritional male clothing and the other one had attritional female clothing.

Then Sesshoumaru's dream changed, the sky changed from a light blue to a blood red and their was noise building up in the back ground. Soon Sesshoumaru begin to hear drums, but he recognize the rhythm that the drums were giving off, it was the sound of war drums.

Off in the distance, Sesshoumaru was two figures coming strait at him and the pups, getting in defensive mode, Sesshoumaru put a clawed hand in front of him.

A bright light came out of no where and instead of the two figures running, in their place was and bright white inu-demoness with a dark purple crested moon right in the middle of the forehead and running right next to her was an solid black ookami-demoness with a light golden sun also right in the middle of the forehead.

Sesshoumaru gaze turned to the two small pups, thinking what he should do next, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard barking and holing, quickly turning his gaze to the two huge figures standing right before him but he notice that the two demoness weren't even looking at him but were paying attention to their pups.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a few moments of whispering the little girl pup started to sob and ran up to the little boy and hugged him with all her might, then the little girl turned around and ran away, soon the black ookami-demoness followed.

Sesshoumaru watched as the little girl ran away, but his sanative ears heard whimpering, looking at the small boy pup looking at the direction where the other little pup went, his whimpering intensify ten fold and large tears started to roll down his pudgy cheeks.

What shocked him the most was that the pup's gaze turned to him and looked at him with questioning eyes and just using his lips, he asked "why?"

END DREAM

Sesshoumaru shot striate up, his eyes momentarily blinded from the suns rays of light that were shinning brightly in his room, he could feel a slight sweat going down his nose.

Sighing while wiping the sweat off of his face, Sesshoumaru lade back into his futon.

Once getting his thoughts together and his heart rate back to normal, he rolled to side hoping that he'll go back to sleep with…

'where is she? Where is she????' Sesshoumaru look around the futon frantically, but couldn't find her, he felt his demon side coming up and it was too fast for him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't fight it, with his eyes blood red and his fangs coming out longer and thicker.

Sesshoumaru let out a thunder-rumbling howl. He knew that their was going to be blood spilt and soon.

Wow, I love it, don't you? Well read and review please.


	7. Ch 7:You shouldn‘t take away what his!

Okay my readers, last time in my story Sesshoumaru woke up to find Kagome missing. What happened to her, was she kidnapped or did she move on her own, oh and remember, Sesshoumaru is in demon mode and Sesshoumaru demon is only talking to people that he trust or that he really knows, this is Sesshoumaru's demon side talking-_Sesshoumaru's demon _talking, oh and read on and find out my kag-sess lovers. And I would like to thank these people who read my story…

Lonely-miko

Canson24

PURELYHPNOTIQ

Mangadreams

aLLgirL112

Kimster44

Ajangel0

Punk Dog Demoness

ashley

Kidnapped by a Demon

crymeluv13

FIRE OF LOVE

Chapter 7: You shouldn't take away what his…

The castile of the West shook along with a very large howl.

By a chance of a miracle, Sesshoumaru only put on his outer hakama and ran down the long hall way.

Their were a lot of things going into his nose, a lot of scents coming from all over the place.

Sesshoumaru's demon has fully taken over his body, by he made a promise that he won't kill body, only if necessary, and to get them a chance to speak before their demise.

Running down many hallways, Sesshoumaru say a figure laying on the floor, while running faster he caught the sent the main maid.

When he finally got to her, Sesshoumaru knelled down and picked her up gently, his demon remembered all of the things that she did for him and woke her old body easy. It only took a few moments to get her up, when went looked into her eyes, he saw pain and guilt.

"Obba-san, what happened and where is my mate-to-be?"

Being startled by his voice, Obba-san tried her best to get up, but Sesshoumaru beast held her down with a soft grip.

After Obba-san calmed down a bit, she took a deep breath in and started to tell him.

"It was horrible my Lord, they just came in and took the Lady away, the maids and I try your hardest to stop them but they were too strong and…." Obba-san couldn't finished because she was sobbing too much.

"Shh, shhhh, shhh elderly one, now first things first, where is my ward?"

"We hid her in your personal Library during the attack, she is safe my lord."

"That's good to hear, and the second thing is where did they escape and how did they look like?"

"Well one of them was a mortal woman who was a demon slayer and the second one was mortal man who was a young monk and I smelt a faint smell of clay bones and grave yard soil."

"Thank you for you help elder one and now I'm going to find my mate-to-be."

With that Sesshoumaru speed off to the main entrance.

Once Sesshoumaru slammed the doors open, he let out another howl but this time it was a blood curled howl and right after he was done, he transformed into his final stage, their he stand with pride, with a graceful but a powerful leap he was off to find his Miko.

SOME WHERE ELSE

After a few moments of running, InuYasha stopped in the middle of the dense forest; putting down Kagome gently Sango ran up to them and pushed InuYasha out of the way.

She had a feeling that something big has changed about Kagome, removing the long bangs form her little sister's face, gasping at the sight.

'This isn't her, this must be somebody different'

"InuYasha, are you sure that this is Kagome? I mean.." asked a worried demon slayer.

"Of course that's Kagome, what are ya, stupid?"

"I'm just asking you lousy half-demon, just think about it, we broke into Lord Sesshoumaru's castile and you just grab somebody that look just Kagome and now we can't tell that this is her but you just go and make her pass out. Sessh!"

Sango remembered the night when Kagome went missing, but later on in the night InuYasha came back with news that it was brother that took her.

She was worried for her self and for her friends because at one moment because her little sister was kidnapped by the Western Lord and he's doing Kami's knows what to her.

Sango's thought were cut short when she felt the demon-ness moving in her lap.

Kagome's vision was all wacky, she smells were new and different to her, she need her love to be near her, she felt so weak, and the little voice returned and the only thing it told her to do was could was cry, questioning it, it told her that it was the right thing to do and the only thing that she could do was cry and she did.

Sango was speech less because she didn't know what to do, at one moment Kagome was okay and the next she was crying her eyes out, gasping as she felt a powerful aurora coming towards the small group.

Before they knew it, a sudden gust of wind came out of know where and almost pushed them over.

When Sango open up her eyes and look around, she notice that a huge shadow was looming over them, she looked up slowly and she came face-to-face with Sesshoumaru's mussel.

Before the group could do anything, Sesshoumaru lifted up his front lips and snarled at InuYasha, showing him his white cane nines.

Sango took this chance and tried her best to hit Sesshoumaru with her giant boomerang but she failed, and with just one soft swift of Sesshoumaru's paw, she was slammed into the next tree and was knocked out cold.

Miroku tried his best to stop the giant Lord but his concern went to Sango battered form and deciding that he'll guard them, while picking up his strongest barrier, he look around for InuYasha, but the more that he searched, the more desperate he became, and it finally it hit him, InuYasha has abounded them, he abounded them with this crazed fill youki.

Then Miroku remembered the demo-ness that were with them, he looked around quickly and didn't find her and the only thing that came up was that InuYasha took his chance and must've ran off with her out of harms way.

Sesshoumaru looked at the Monks eyes and notice that he was looking around for something, Sesshoumaru growled in a warning picked up his giant head and look and around and notice his reached half-brother and his mate-to-be were missing.

He felt his blood boiling and he reared his head back and let out a terrifying howl, letting everybody know that he was way beyond furious.

Sesshoumaru started to run towards the sent of his Kagome but really got him the most that he smelled salt in the air and he knew that she been crying but he thank kami that he didn't smelt any blood.

Finally he came to view of his brother and Kagome moving and kicking around his arms.

Sesshoumaru took another giant leap and with a quick turn, he landed in InuYasha path, satisfied with the look on the half breeds face, he stared to inch closer to the shivering form.

Sesshoumaru notice that InuYasha grip as loosened, growling softly to his Miko to get her attention and he did, he look at her eyes and notice weak she is, with a small puff, and a quick direction from his mussel, Kagome easily got out of InuYasha's arms and ran towards the direction that he pointed at.

Very pleased that his Miko moved far enough that she wont get hurt but she's close enough to reach her fast, just encase somebody that he doesn't know was coming towards her.

Sesshoumaru let out a giant roar letting anybody know that who ever is around should back off or just to run away.

Then the fight started, within a complete second Sesshoumaru had his giant paw in the spot where InuYasha was standing, he thought that the fight was over but he smelt the wind scar coming above him and he looked up and saw InuYasha holding a fully transformed Tetsusaiga above his head.

Sesshoumaru acted fast and jumped out of the way just in time and put up a barrier just in case.

Sesshoumaru just watched as InuYasha droved the Tetsusaiga into the ground and watched the power coming out the sword.

Sesshoumaru was impressed that his brother could that much power but then that was no excused for breaking in to his home and taking his lovely Miko.

After a few minutes of fighting, Sesshoumaru only got his mussel cut up and had about two long gashes going around his arm and was losing some blood but not too mush just to make want to faint.

But InuYasha was another story, he was cut up a lot on his legs and his fire rat hakama was almost dissolved because he landed into Sesshoumaru's mouth and some of his acid saliva got on to it and he was very weak and was loosing blood fast. The only thing that was holding him up, was the Tetsusaiga.

Just for minute, InuYasha did a hard blink and he opened his eyes to see his brother white nose over close to his face.

InuYasha was in shock because he didn't knew that his brother could move that fast and so quite, he closed his eyes shut and waited for the death blow, but after a few moments it didn't come and InuYasha opened his eyes slowly to see what his brother has been doing all this time but all he got was a big huff from his brothers nose just to knocked him down.

Sesshoumaru was pleased that his brother was brought down and he stood down and went to find his Miko.

Not ever a few moments of searching, Sesshoumaru found Kagome resting against a large tree, braking softly to wake his Kagome.

He was in awe to find how she woke up, the sun shined perfectly against her skin, making it glow, the silver in her eyes shown brightly and brought her dark blue eyes more.

Sesshoumaru didn't even notice that he heard her gasped in shock, all he felt was two small hands around his mussel and rubbing the side of her face and doing a low purr, almost like if she was trying comfort him.

Sesshoumaru did a pleasurable growl, telling Kagome that he was thankful for showing that she cared.

After a few moments of resting, Sesshoumaru laid on his stomach showing that he wanted Kagome on his bank and she greatly accepted, after she got comfortable, Sesshoumaru took off to the castile of the West knowing that his Kagome is safe once again.

But then he thought about something, the only way to make sure that Kagome won't be taken away from him ever again was by mating.

But he smirked in his Inu form and he thought to him self. _'Now that can't be too hard, can it?'_

Wow. And I would like to say thanks again people for reading my story, oh and one more thing, read and review


	8. Chapter 8: Taking one step at a time…

Wow, 15 reviews for chapter 7, thx guys, oh and for this chapter, they'll be no lemon, this time, a character from InuYasha is coming and Kagome is going to be very happy about it and talking about Kagome, her and Sesshoumaru is going to bond more.

fluffykogome

Darkness living in Hope

mangadreams

brokencryingangel

Canson24

Xblack fireflyX

ady

DemonDeReves

DragoonGirl26

san01

GothicVixenSesshy

lilXlostXemo

Icecoldprincess

FIRE OF LOVE

crymeluv13

Kidnapped by a Demon

Chapter 8: Taking one step at a time…

Once Sesshoumaru made it back to his home, he felt his Miko steady breath on his neck, guessing that she was asleep, he slowed down his paste and through his mind he called for his head maid (Okka-san) for her and his head nurse to go to his personal room and to meet him there.

Knowing that they got the message Sesshoumaru gently kneeled down and easily slid down a sleepy Kagome from his back, just making a quick check that she was okay, Sesshoumaru quickly transformed back into his normal state and lifted Kagome with his arm and his tail and jumped to his bedroom balcony and swiftly went in side.

BACK WITH THE INU GANG

Sango woke up to find her self being momentarily blinded by the sun's rays, groaning and switching her body weight so she can go back to sleep, but before she could rest, all of her memories from the morning came hitting her in the head, she jerked up fast, but was easily brought back down with the sudden pain in her back and the other pain coming from the left side of upper chest.

She heard rustling and shot her eyes open but she had to bleak because she was face-to-face with the man that she loves but except that his eyes shown pain and worried-ness. Then Sango remembered about Kagome, "Miroku, what happened to Kagome?"

Miroku looked at her with worried eyes and told her the whole story, Sango's was in disbelief that she was taken that quickly, after all that planning and this happened, how InuYasha is going to react, they just have to wait and find out.

BACK WITH SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME

Sesshoumaru was now laying down with a sleeping Kagome in his arm and his tail wrapped all around her. The minute that the head nurse said that she was going to be okay, her and Okka-san bowed and left the room. Sesshoumaru waited a few minutes and waited for there footsteps to get out of hearing range.

Sesshoumaru easily slipped into bed without moving Kagome and grabbed her and let out a giant cat-like purr.

After a few hours Kagome woke up to feeling like if she was floating, opening her eyes slowly, coming face-to-face with Sesshoumaru's pail chest, her sight wondered to the stump that was once Sesshoumaru's arm.

Then Kagome got an idea and it was a perfect one to show Sesshoumaru how grateful she feels.

Kagome eased her muscles a bit and started to focus all her Miko healing powers to her hands and in her mind she started to picture how Sesshoumaru's arm and hand should look like.

After a few moments, Kagome felt like if she was going to faint again, doing a quick power surge trough Sesshoumaru's arm again; Kagome relaxed her sour muscles and released a breath that she didn't know that she know.

She cracked her eyes open and smiled upon the sight, Sesshoumaru's arm has been restored, to the stripes, to all of the five claws.

Smiling at her work, Kagome eased her self into Sesshoumarus warm embrace and fell asleep.

Later on in the day, Sesshoumaru woke up to soft pitter patter of children feet and giggling; instantly, Sesshoumaru knew that it was Rin, but their was something different in the air.

Sesshoumaru easily got up and instantly notice that his arm was back and it look like if never went, he turned around to see his Miko rubbing her face in to his side of the futon and relaxing once again.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and bent over and gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead and went out of the room.

After walking down a few hall ways, Sesshoumaru decided that he should pay a visit to Rin, tell her that Kagome and himself were okay and so on and so forth.

When Sesshoumaru reached Rin's door, he heard another voice and another sent in the air, he took another whiff of air and he knew who it was.

WITH THE INU GANG

"Hay guys?"

"Yes Sango?" Answered Miroku

"Where's Shippo?"

When Sango asked that question, InuYasha and Miroku started to run around shouting Shippo's name, hoping that the fox demon would pop up and things would go back to normal for the time being.

After a few minutes of searching, they realized that he was on where to be found, so they did the only thing that they could do, they just stop and hoped that he'll come back soon.

BACK WITH SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME

Sesshoumaru hid his smile as he entered Rin's room, there he saw the young fox-demon that is always with Kagome, showing some of his fox magic to Rin, making her laugh with happiness, but as he closed the door, Sesshoumaru saw the young fox stiffen and turned his head slowly and took a quick glimpse at Sesshoumaru, took a big jump behind Rin and hid behind her.

Rin saw this and looked at Shippo, wondering for a fact what has her father been doing all the times that he left her in the castile when he was gone, then she turned her gaze and instantly notice that something was different about her father figure, he was happier for some reason.

And when he was walking towards them she notice that his left arm was back. "Otou-sama, your back Rin was so worried that something bad must've happen to you and when did you get your arm back?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small but noticeable smile and heard a sharp gasp, guessing it was the young kit, bent on one knee and told Rin it was Kagome that did it and before he could finish explaining what happened to he and Kagome, he heard a low growl coming from somebody next to him, Sesshoumaru looked over to his left and saw the young kit in a frozen like trance while reaching over with one finger like if he was going to poke him.

Rin started to laugh but her stomach too started to growl, Sesshoumaru look at both of then and let out a small chuckle and got up and said "follow me."

And with that said the two small children walk right behind Sesshoumaru.

After walking a few minutes they reached the main dinning hall and Sesshoumaru, like always, sat in the main chair and the children sat on the left side of him. Not even two minutes of waiting, the servants came and sat their food down and left with out a single word.

Shippo and Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting till he took the first bite, Sesshoumaru quickly look and took a fast bit of his food, knowing that they must famished, but to his surprisement, they didn't inhale the food but the kids took their time, Rin was eating in small bits and making sure that she was doing it right, and Shippo was also taking his time but was eating in larger bites.

Sesshoumaru notice that Shippo was almost done, Sesshoumaru waved his hand in the air and a servant came a sent another plate down next to Shippo and Shippo look up with surprise and questioning eyes, all Sesshoumaru did was, he just nodded his head, Shippo bowed his head and said a quite "thank you."

After their meal, Sesshoumaru started asking questions to Shippo about the small group has been doing science Kagome has been gone.

Before Shippo could start, Obba-san came in and told Sesshoumaru that Kagome had awaken and wants to see him right away.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and walked out the room.

But in Rins eyes, he looked like he was happy that she was awake and he almost looked like if he was running.

Well, this is my 8th chapter and I hope that you like it, oh by the way, read and review, please


	9. Chapter 9: Making it official!

Hello my reviewers, I am so sorry about the whole writing thing, during the summer I had a another story stuck in my mind, and so far I have gotten 27 review and all of my reviewers who that story, love it. And every time I get inspired for this story, I get inspired for my other one, so what I did, I told them, the other ones that I want 4 reviews for that story and so far I got only two, so here I go again for this story and by the way people, a little birdie told me that if anybody writes a lemon in will get their story taken off, so the lemon side will be at A Single Spark. So I just wanna tell you lemon at A Single Spark, but not at But please review at if you still love it…plez! And I would like to say thank you to…

mangadreams

Youko's Kurai Tenshi

Canson24

Lady Jayme of the East

brokencryingangel

Kidnapped by a Demon

Twilight lover72396

lindseyluvshaji

FIRE OF LOVE

DemonDeReves

Darkness living in Hope

Sesshoumaru's True Mate

skool-girl-vampire

lil-epad

sally

Welshteen

yakunantenshi

* * *

Chapter 9: Making it official!!! 

Sesshoumaru walked in as Kagome was trying to get up from the futon but was failing miserably.

Then she tried to climbed out of it by crawling out of it, Sesshoumaru sighed as he went to her, he looked down and used his tail to wrap around Kagome's waist and picked her up.

Kagome didn't struggle as she felt like she was floating on air, "Sesshou-kun, what happened?"

"My stupid half-brother came and took you." Then he remembered something.

"My love I got some good news for you."

"What is it Sesshou-kun?"

"Do you remember that young kit that always followed you around and always called you Okka-san?"

"Oh you mean Shippo? Yes I remember him, but the thing is, I miss him, he is like a son to me, oh I've been a bad mother, I could I forget about my little Shippo?"

"In fact my love, he is here, he just finished eating and most likely playing outside with Rin."

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru with teary eyes, "You mean Shippo is here and he is well?"

"I do believe that he is, and also I would like to thank you for restoring my arm." After Sesshoumaru said that, he bent over and a simple heated kiss.

To Kagome, it felt like an eternity and the whole world had just left her shoulders.

After a while, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and held onto Kagome for a while, he heard Kagome sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

Kagome broke the silence, "Um, Sesshou-kun?"

"Yes my love?" Sesshoumaru breathed effortlessly into her ear, making Kagome shiver.

"I want to take a bath and I was wonder if you can call Obba-san so she can help me?"

"Why can this Sesshoumaru help his mate-to-be?"

"Because silly!" Kagome started with a playful tone. "Because were are not mated yet and I really need you to tell Shippo that I am fine and well."

Sesshoumaru sighed and kissed Kagome on the lips again and left out of the room.

Now Kagome was wondering if did something was wrong.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the doors being open, she smiled when Obba-san walked in.

"My Lord told me that you wanted a bath?"

"Yes please, I am still weak from my ordeal and I need some assestence."

"Not a problem my Lady, but right after the bath, you must eat quickly and have to gain your strenth for tonight."

"Why, what's goinging on tonight?"

"Tonight is the night, my Lady the final night of the mating season and it goes into the morning, and in case you haven't notice, my Lord has not a mate yet, but thank to the great sprits above, he has found you."

Kagome blushed about it, she knew that she was falling head over heals for him, but the question was, was he the one?

Kagome sighed as the warm water hit her body and it was wonderful for her.

Her bath was over before she knew it, Obba-san got a few maids and they helped her get Kagome dressed and another maid came in and put a tray of food on one of the table stands and Kagome ate.

After twenty minutes of eating and asking Obba-san many questions about the mating. Obba-san was more than happy to answer them.

Night came sooner than expected, Kagome was rubbing her hands together, Obba-san told her that's it's going to be all right and fixed her up so she can looked presentable to her Lord's eyes and Obba-san also told her that she'll look after the young ones and she would made sure that they will be more than asleep before anything would happen.

Kagome blushed at the memory, she gasped as she heard the door being open, she turned around quickly and caught sight of Shippo bright green eyes.

"Mamma, Mamma!"

"Yes my little one?"

"Oh mamma, I thought that I would never see you again! That inu- jerk wouldn't let me see you and when I heard that they were going to bring you back, I was so happy, but…"

"But what my little Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked in a motherly voice.

"That clay-pot meanie, she came in and I heard that she wanted to some mean things done to you, but when everybody came and got you I hid right under Karaka belly and when they were distracted, I hopped off and I hid and here I am."

"So you are Shippo." Kagome started to laugh when she started to tickle Shippo, then he started to laugh, but Shippo stopped all of a sudden and hopped off of Kagome lap and ran towards the door.

"All right, see you later mamma, bye mamma!" Shippo said in one breath as he ran out of the bed room and started to run to his.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, then something hit her, the sent and the strength, it was all around her, holding her captive.

She closed her eyes just for a brief second, trying to adjust to the feeling, she open her eyes and they locked with Sesshoumaru's body frame.

His whole body was all tense, their was a light blue aura going all over him, it was flickering to a dark crimson.

Kagome was about to say something, but a pain interrupted her train of thought and was making her go down to her knees.

Tears were forming along her eyes as Kagome was pinpointing the pain.

Her stomach, no it was lower, then a warming sensation that Kagome never felt in her life was making her blush.

Then she remember about the questions that she asked Obba-san, this was it, she was going into her final stage of heat.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he went up to her, he leaned over as he put his arms around her small body frame, "You are mine tonight my Kagome!"

With out a response, Sesshoumaru bit Kagome on the neck, but not to hard, just enough to draw blood.

Then he kissed her. But this simple heated kiss turned into something else.

(HAY READERS, THIS IS THE PART WHEN 'GOME AND SESS GO 'BOW-CHICKA-WHA-WHA', LOL)

He looked down at her and he growled to him self as Kagome was falling asleep. He brought her head to shoulder and she didn't do anything.

Sesshoumaru growled even louder as he bent over and bit Kagome on her ear, witch made her gasp and when that happen, Sesshoumaru brought her parted lips and growled in her ear, "Drink!"

Kagome being to tired, did what he told her what to do because she was so tired.

The minute the sweet coppery taste hit her mouth, she lashed on and drank her fill, leaving four teeth marks behind.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he rolled to his side bringing Kagome with him for the count of his manhood swilling in Kagome's womb, hoping of a new life growing with in her.

He stood up just a little bit longer as he watched a few changes happening to his mate now.

And the main thing that caught his eyes was the silver sun was disappearing and coming in it's place was a sliver moon with a little silver right in the middle of it.

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome more into his chest and howl at the quarter moon right outside of his balcony windows.

* * *

Wow, that was pretty cool, huh? Well sorry for the long wait, I guess I got inspired for my other story, I guess I got too caught up in to it huh? Well see you next time, and by the way read and review please 


	10. Chapter 10: The fight part 1

First of all, I don't not own the anime show InuYasha, and if i did, lets just say that I'll be rolling in money right now. And second, I would like to say thank you for waiting this long for this story, and I am sorry, I just have been just wrapped up in my wrestling story, well enough talking and on with the story, and first of all, thank you to…

Welshteen

yakunantenshi

uhm

Princess Emmie

Kidnapped by a Demon

FIRE OF LOVE

Megan Consoer

DarkGoddessKagome

Darkness living in Hope

lildevil0644

hotshorty

Silverinumiko

sally

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Naruto girl777

* * *

Chapter 10:The fight part 1

When Kagome woke up, she arched her back and felt it pop in a row, she opened her eyes and was expecting her sight to be all blurry but it wasn't, her sight landed on a painted window seal.

She looked all over the room and notice that something was all wrong, well for one, the futon under her was all hard but it was warm.

Kagome tried to move her hips but something was holding them down.

With her new found flex ability, she bend as much as she could and pulled back the blankets and reviled Sesshoumaru's two powerful hands holding her down.

Kagome blushed as she notice that her and Sesshoumaru was connected at the hip, 'That means… I might be…'

The only thing was going her mind was, she might be a mother and she's still a young woman. But then she just remembered something, her mother, and her birthday will be coming up soon.

Sesshoumaru expected to wake up with the beautiful face for his mate but woke up smelling salt in the air. He felt something in his chest clenching as he thought that because of last nights events made her doubt something.

Sesshoumaru shot strait up, shocking Kagome, also making her sit all the way up and making what ever left of Sesshoumaru's manhood go into Kagome's womb.

Kagome gasped and moaned as she leaned into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru just stood in the spot as he was rubbing Kagome's back and purring deep into his chest, sending out comfort waves through Kagome's body.

Once Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's relax, he put his hands under her thighs and gently lifted her off of his manhood.

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even knew that she was holding and smiled when Sesshoumaru pulled her into a hug and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Why were you crying just now my mate?"

"My mother, the date of her birth is coming up and I haven't seen her for about three months already, I just have a feeling that she might be thinking that something bad must've happen to me!"

"Koi, I promise that I will take you to your mother, so you can stated your presents and I your will come with me on my daily visits to the neighboring villages, so you can acquire some thing for your mother."

Kagome didn't say anything as she lunged her self at Sesshoumaru's neck, burring her head right in-between neck and shoulder and was sniffing back her tears.

Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome right back and told her in her ear, "Koi, you must calm down, I may not know very much, but your depression is not very good for the pups."

Kagome gasped as she leaned back and started to stare into Sesshoumaru's eyes, she put her hands on her lower stomach and looked down, then back up.

"Do you mean, Sesshou-kun, that I am pregnant?"

"Yes my mate, that you are."

Kagome let out a tiny squeal, and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss.

Sesshoumaru growled as he lifted his clawed hands and was slowly letting them trace Kagome's leg, making her arch to his pleasure.

"Sesshoumaru! What about the pups?"

"They will be fine Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in her ear.

Kagome blushed when she felt the hot air going around her ear, she had to shake her head slightly as she moaned out the next words.

"Not these pups Sesshou-kun!" Kagome said she placed her hands on her lower stomach, "I meant Rin and Shippo!"

Almost on queue, Sesshoumaru heard Shippos's tiny fox feet pettier-pattering right along with Rin's feet pattern.

He already knew that the elder and the other maids that took care of Rin was looking after them both, but he also know that he had to ready for the day.

He placed a kiss on Kagome's lips and got up in a flash opening the door to his private hot spring.

Kagome's didn't know what happen when right after Sesshoumaru kissed her, but she felt a sudden loss of heat, she looked down to see that she was by herself.

She didn't have time to blink when Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and went to the room.

Sesshoumaru them lowered Kagome slowly in to hot spring and sat her right on his lap, letting her rest on his chest.

Kagome held in a painful groan as the hot water set around her.

Sesshoumaru notice this and wrapped his arms Kagome's small body and let out a soothing growl and relapsed his aura around Kagome, soothing her even further.

After a few minutes of washing each other, Sesshoumaru got out and stepped out of the room and got ready for the day.

Not even two minutes has passed and the elder stepped in and helped Kagome get out of the spring and sat her down on the small stool while a dozen of maids came in and started to get Kagome ready for the day.

When Kagome got up, she would expected to be sore from the wild night with Sesshoumaru, but she only felt a stiff here and there.

Kagome looked over to the make-shift mirror and gasped at her appearance, the second that she gaped, all the maids gasped in horror and took a step back.

Kagome turned around to face them and let out a small caring smile when she notice that some of them are shaking.

Kagome sighed as she let out some of her aura, calming the maids, Kagome then smiled sweetly at them told them a quite thank you and left the room.

By using her new since of smell, Kagome found the dining hall and sat on the proper chair and waited for somebody to serve her, which it didn't take that long.

Right after she was done eating, Kagome found one of the maids and asked where the pups were, the maid bowed and told her that they were already outside, playing on the field.

Kagome smiled at the thought of the way Sesshoumaru has been around her, her thoughts been interrupted when she heard Shippo calling for her.

She smiled as she bent down and hugged Shippo and Rin, patting their heads in affection and guiding them to the trees.

Shippo and Rin waited for Kagome to get comfortable under the tree, then they sat next to her.

The only game Kagome could think of is "I spy."

Shippo already knew the rules and how to play it, but he went easy for Rin, for this was her first time.

After awhile of playing the kids got up and went to the flower guardian and started to pick random flowers.

Kagome sighed as she stretched her legs out and leaned back further towards the tree.

Not even three minutes passed by when Kagome started to hear some yelling, she opened her eyes only to see a large wolf demon in it's original form, fighting and killing the guards that were protecting the gates.

Kagome gasped in horror when the demon looked over to her, threw his head back and let out a threading howl, but it was cut short when Kagome heard a loud booming roar coming from behind her.

She didn't have to turn around because he already knew it was Sesshoumaru, the main thing that she had to worry about was getting her and the little one's inside where it was safe.

Kagome ran to Shippo and Rin only to find them hiding under a flower bush, she collected them and ran to the nearest the doors but they were too close to Sesshoumaru and the demon.

She looked around and found some shelter them from a distance, she used her new demonic speed towards the gazebo.

Not even into two minutes of the fight, Kagome heard a loud cry, she pushed Rin's and Shippo's face into her body as she turned to see a dead body of a young wolf in her mates arms.

Kagome now took this time and looked around and notice that Obba-san was running towards them.

Kagome ran and met her half way and gave her the children while she turned to see Sesshoumaru standing right above her.

She didn't know what was going on, by the outside appearance of Sesshoumaru, he looked okay but by looking into his eyes, she had a feeling that he was fighting in the inside of his mind.

Kagome then took a daring move, she reached up and lightly touched Sesshoumaru's mussel, earning a growl from the demon from right about her.

Kagome tried again but this time succeed by bringing his face down to her level.

Letting her instincts and by showing her thanks, she rubbed her face and part of her jaw on Sesshoumaru's mussel.

Sesshoumaru let out a small puff of air our of his nose as he laid down on his stomach, gently pushing Kagome into his paw, semi-trapping Kagome in.

Kagome let out a happy sigh as she leaned against Sesshoumaru's mussel and pored out some of her powers to speed up the healing process for the gases that Sesshoumaru received in the fight.

She thought that nothing else would go wrong for the time being, but let out a gasp when she heard a loud 'Boom' noise.

Once the dust and everything else settled, Kagome gasped in horror when she felt an other demonic presents at the gate way.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kouga at the entrance way, on top some of the dead body of Sesshoumaru once guards.

She bit back a growl when Kouga threw back his head and let out a warning howl, giving a challenge to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait a second when he threw back his head and accepted the challenge.

In a flash on a light blue light, Kouga now stood in his true from staring down Sesshoumaru.

And Sesshoumaru did the same.

* * *

Wow right! Well, now I am give you all the chance to tell me how many does Kagome will have, and you have to give the number, the gender and a name and the meaning, like Sesshoumaru, means killing perfection. 


	11. Chapter 11: The fight part 2

I am so sorry that I haven't updated for about a month, I just have to tell you one this about the problem. Brain dead. Yep, I had no thoughts for this story or for my other one but until my beta, Milana Despana (thank you so much girl), asked me a few things and a lot of 'What ifs?' and then it came to me and I have a few pages done and I am happy about it and I would like to say thank you to…

Kidnapped by a Demon

Alternative Angel

sharingon-sasu-kun

narutoluvin101

Sugar0o

Princess Emmie

animemajik82

Megan Consoer

brokencryingangel

amori kuwabara

* * *

Chapter 11: The fight part 2

Kagome was in shock that Kouga challenged her mate in a fight.

She took a step forward but felt Sesshoumaru's aura gently pushing back.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru's dark blood red eye staring at her, slightly hoping that she will take the hint and leave for shelter.

Kouga notice this and lunged for Sesshoumaru's neck but Kagome saw him and let out a blast of her holy powers and paralyzed him for a few seconds.

When Kouga's body hit the ground, Kagome felt her world was spinning and started to swagger to the castle doors.

Sesshoumaru took this time and gently carried and placed in the waiting arms of the maids with is tail and turned his attention back to the young wolf prince.

When Sesshoumaru was about to leap in the air but Kouga got up and leaped back and charged a full speed at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's black lips curved up in a twisted smile as he prepared for the wolf's worthless attack.

* * *

Kagome gasped in horror when she saw Kouga launched himself at her mate before they closed the doors on her.

She felt a rush of anger when she heard a slight boom sound and was shaking lightly, but held everything back when she heard her son and her daughter whimpering at the bottom of her feet.

Kagome let out a soothing aura, calming down Shippo and Rin while picking them up.

"This fight is depressing my pups; when my mate becomes victor in this battle tell him that my presents will in the bedroom."

All the women bowed and said, "Yes My Lady."

Kagome let out a sad smile as she heard her mate letting out an angry roar and soon right after a loud whine and then the castle started to shake.

Shippo's and Rin's grip tightened on Kagome's body.

Kagome thought about something that maybe would take their mind off of the fight, even it might be only for a few seconds.

"How about we get some tea and snacks and then retire to Sesshou-kun's and I bedroom for the rest for day?"

The kids vigorously nodded their heads as Kagome put them down and grabbed there hands and took them to the kitchen and got some things that they might need.

When Kagome was getting a small pot that was filled with the herbs that was for the tea, another shake went threw the castle.

Kagome went to Rin when she let out a shrink as the floor shifted from under her and fell to the ground.

"All right, Shippo and Rin, I have instant teas and some cookies in my bag in the room, and I have some pots and use your fire Shippo to warm up the tea and stuff and Rin, you know this castle better than I do, find a spot that you and Shippo could hind in the room."

"Then about you Okka-san?" Shippo asked in a worry tone.

"Don't worry about me little one's, you go and hide and leave everything to me and your Outo-san."

Shippo and Rin didn't say anything as they nodded their heads and Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and ran off towards their parents room.

* * *

Once Kagome knew that her children were out of her sight, she sprinted towards the doors again but thought about how Sesshoumaru will react and to top it all off, she's pregnant.

Kagome semi-ran to the main doors slightly hoping that Sesshoumaru was already done with the fight but only to find the maids whimpering lightly and shaking some what.

"Maids, go and find shelter right this instant!"

"But My Lady…?" One of the maids started.

Kagome cut in while narrowing her eyes, "Are you questioning my orders?"

The maids shook in fear and bowed completely to the floor, "No, absolutely not My Lady!"

"Good, go and find a good place to hide and I'll take care of my mate after the fight."

The maids started to move towards down the hallway but started to run when another howl broke threw the silence.

* * *

Once Kagome was out of sight, Sesshoumaru waited till Kouga was close enough for him to attack.

And the time did come.

Sesshoumaru reared his head back and lunged his head forward to let out a toxic fog right in Kouga's face.

Kouga let out an angry growled as he had to closed his eyes but not before he quickly let some acid into his claws and swiped into Sesshoumaru's shoulder blade.

Sesshoumaru let out an angry roar and latched himself on to Kouga's throat and poring poison into his body and throwing his body behind him, further in the castle grounds, giving him a less chance of escaping.

Kouga tried to hold back the painful whimper but couldn't.

When he winced, his eyes closed shut. Then he felt like a bolder slammed right into his body.

The fight went on for about five minutes, Kouga lost an excise amount of blood and had a couple of gashes from the tip of his nose all the way to the tip of his tail.

Sesshoumaru stood over Kouga's broken body, letting out toxic drool right next to Kouga's mussel.

The only problem that Sesshoumaru had was his shoulder was still wounded and letting out blood that was staining his white fur and a couple of gashes on his mussel and a couple of cuts on his back and his legs.

Sesshoumaru then placed his paw on Kouga's neck a little bit of pressure at a few seconds apart.

"_Explain your self, why did you attack this Sesshoumaru?"_

Kouga coughed and wheezed out an answer, "_It's because I wanted my woman but when I found out that she was taken and one of my men died by your hands, my beast took over and wanted to kill you and clamed Kagome as it's mate."_

Sesshoumaru let out a snarl at the answer, he then applied more of his weight on Kouga's neck.

"_I am going to give you this chance, leave my lands and do not ever come back again."_

Sesshoumaru then raised his paw and took a few steps back allowing Kouga transform back into his human form.

In a flash, Kouga's men came and grabbed their fallen prince and ran out the gate.

Sesshoumaru just stood their waiting for the sent of the wolves to disappear in the wind.

He let out a heavy sigh as he transformed back into his normal state and felt his world turning black.

Before he hit the ground, Sesshoumaru swore that he heard Kagome cry out his name.

* * *

Kagome gasped in horror when Sesshoumaru collapsed on his knees and then on the rest of his body.

She made herself do a full sprint and when she made it to his body, she check his breathing and his vital signs.

Kagome sighed as his breathing was fine but the thing that was worrying her was his blood loss.

Most of his blood was flowing out of his shoulder and he had a few deep cut on his face and a few cuts here and there all over his body and only on the top part of his armor was knocked off.

Kagome held back a choke-sob as she gently pushed back a bang off of his face.

She wondered what she could to.

Then it came to her, they were bonded by blood so that means her healing powers won't hurt him.

Kagome wiped her tears off of her face as she got herself ready.

She raised her hands and let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was even holding.

Kagome let her powers flow into his body.

After a while she started to feel dizzy but shook it off when she notice that the cuts on his face and on the rest of his body was healing.

Sesshoumaru felt like if all of his blood was rushing to his head, he let out a tiny growled as he felt like if something was slightly burning his skin.

"You need to calm down Sesshoumaru or my powers will hurt you."

"Koi?"

"Hai?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm healing your wounds."

"But don't you feel tired or doesn't your holy powers will hurt the pups?" Sesshoumaru asked as he placed a hand on Kagome's flat stomach.

Kagome smiled as she placed her hand over his and gently squeezed it.

"No Sesshou-Kun, I am alright and the pups are doing just fine, I can still feel them in me."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he forced himself to relax so Kagome can finished the healing process.

After a few moments, Kagome's breathing started to become labored.

Sesshoumaru started to notice this and he already knew that most of his blood was back to he can heal the rest.

He grabbed Kagome's hand and sat up.

When Sesshoumaru did that, Kagome let out a smile and fainted.

Sesshoumaru didn't panic, but grabbed her gently and ran to the castle, he jump to his window and notice that two different scents were coming threw the glass windows.

He gently opened them and caught a whiff of herbal teas and other sweet smelling things.

Shippo and Rin was waiting in one of the corners of the room the Shippo was using his fox fire to heat up the small pot of water.

Sesshoumaru watched as Shippo pulled out a small cup from his Koi's mysterious bag and unraveled a small bag with a string attached to it and placed it in the steaming water and dipped it a few times and paced a small plate on it and he did the process all over again.

Rin was the first one to notice his presents, she shot strait up and went to Kagome's limped body.

"What happen Outo-san?" Rin asked as she gently grabbed Kagome's hand as Sesshoumaru put Kagome's body on the futon.

"She's passed out from healing me, just give her till the end of the day and she will be fine."

Shippo and Rin nodded and went back drinking their tea's.

When Sesshoumaru got up, he looked over to Shippo and said, "When she wakes up, call me immediately!"

Shippo gave him a stiff nod and said a quick yes.

Sesshoumaru bit back the smile that was setting on his face as he notice that the young Kitsune was being more like an adult.

When he was walking down the hallway of his home, he notice that some of the maids was coning out of a room and were in silent shock, he didn't care about the way he looked.

When he reached his office, he left the door open just a crack, just in case.

He sat down behind his desk a wrote a letter to the Lord of the East, warning him about his young wolf.

* * *

I know that it has been a long time I have good news, I have already picked how many Kagome is going to have and it's 3, one girl and two boys and here are the names…

Girl / Amya = night rain

Boy / Shou = phenomenon 

Boy / Akari = light 

And thank you brokencryingangel and narutoluvin101 for giving the ideas for the names and the meanings behind the names, oh and by the way... my beta reader, Milana Despana, has looked over chapters one and two, and has gave them back to me and i will be putting them up shortly and please review!!


	12. Chapter 12: facing more than one danger?

I am so sorry about the lack of up-dates, first of this stupid of writers block and second was my college, math still suck but I did love the art class, and right after I was done with my metal wolf, I started to write again and plus it's been one year science my favorite grandfather passed away and I cried the whole day, but I'm better now, and I would like to say thank you to…

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

Sugar0o

nekoinukid

kit-hime

chii576

VampireVix

Darkness living in Hope

brokencryingangel

Jeweled Fairy

narutoluvin101

Alternative Angel

DemonDeReves

amori kuwabara

monkey-101

C.A.Q

Megan Consoer

anotherthinline

* * *

Chapter 12: facing more than one danger?

Kagome just woke up as the sun was setting down over the castle windows.

She groaned and tried to sit up but felt like if somebody hit on the back of her head, then a gasp like noise came to her ears, opening one eye, she looked to see who it was but was too late because they already ran out the doors.

Kagome just laid their for a few more minutes and started to think what went on that day.

Then everything came at her a full force, another male came in, Sesshoumaru transforming, then Kouga, and his transformation again, then the big fight, and at the end, Sesshoumaru won, then she came to his aid, and then after that, nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath in and let her mind outside of the box.

Shippo woke up from his light slumber when he heard Kagome's futon being moved.

He stood still, thinking if he was still dreaming but hopes went up as he heard a low groan sound coming from his mother.

Then he remembered his job and ran to Sesshoumaru's study and knocked on the door with all his might.

Shippo waited for a few moments, and then nothing came.

He knocked again but this time with all of his might, and then the door opened.

Shippo gasped in horror.

Sesshoumaru entire study was ruined, scrolls was torn and scattered all over the room, his desk and chair were in pieces and the pictures were thrown across the room.

Shippo took a few steps back as the window was opening and closing was the gust of wind was making them dance.

But something caught his eye, something glimmering in the moon light.

Instantly, Shippo went on his hands and crunched down low and went to the source that caught his eyes.

Shippo let out a tiny, "Eep!" when his hand landed on a piece of blade.

He let out a huff when he pulled out the shard of glass and threw it across the room and went limping to the window.

When he got there, he didn't want to do, in the back of his mind, it was telling him to go and be with is Okka-san, but his demon nature pushed back the other voice and told him to touch it and bring it up to his nose so he can see and smell it better.

Shippo let a devilish smile as he stuck is entire hand in to the puddle of red water, then he froze.

He felt all of his energy leaving him, his arms and legs were starting to feel like water.

Shippo let out a shiver when he felt a gust of cool wind slide right behind the back of his neck, making him feel dizzy.

Shippo let out a fox like cry as he passed out.

Kagome gasped as she heard a screeched reached her ears, she sat up and forced her self to her feet as she took uneven steps to the door.

She didn't what was going on with her, she was talking with Obba-san just a few moments ago.

Obba-san just told to her that Sesshoumaru's demon took over his body and went on a rampage in his study and then he flew out the window, killing any male's that is or near his lands.

Kagome started to worry about her friends and hoped that they left his lands in time but something was telling her to leave.

But she didn't want to but she felt something seem into her mind and started to put images in her head of Sesshoumaru holding a dead Shippo in his hands.

Kagome let out a gasp and held back a tear as the thought of her Shippo dead.

When Kagome use her nose and followed her sons sent to her mate's study, she let out a small cry and fell to her knees as she look at the once beautiful room, then something caught her sight and her breath.

Shippo's body laying right in the moon's ray light and his body was twitching and his breathing was labored.

"Shippo, what on earth happen to you?" Kagome asked she picked up is frail cold body and pressed him against her chest, hoping that some of her warmth will go into him then a drop of water interrupted her train of thought.

Kagome then looked around the room with her eyes, hoping that she'll discover were that notice was coming from.

Then another drop broke the silence.

Kagome felt something wetting her kimono.

She looked down to see a small puddle of blood soaking her.

Kagome let out a shriek as she grabbed on to Shippo's limped body and jumped out the window, silently hoping that Sesshoumaru was near.

Kagome didn't know what came over her as she felt the moon hit her body, she felt her bones in her body shift all over the place and grow on their own accord.

After letting out a loud booming howl, Kagome's tongue hanged out as she tried to get air into her body.

'Wait!' Kagome said to her self, 'My tongue is hanging out?'

Kagome then looked down to see a black paw right next to her son.

Kagome gasped as she looked around and could tell that something has changed but brushed it off when she looked back down on Shippo's shivering body.

She let out a caring whine as she saw Shippo's body twitched and his face twisted in pain.

Kagome was debating to leave and find Sesshoumaru or just to wait here.

But all that changed when a large energy demonic landed right behind her.

Kagome turned round to face the demon, but everything froze for a split second as she whispered one word in her inu-tongue.

"Sesshoumaru."

But she let out another gasp when the mystery wolf stepped forward.

"Nay little one, but you shall be mine," The silver wolf said with a snarl.

Kagome let out an inu-like yelp as she turned around and ran to the forest.

'Please somebody help me, anybody!' Kagome yelled in her head as she felt a warm breath right next her ear.

* * *

All right now, that was another chapter for the day, I already some ideas for the next chapter or two, read and review please!!


	13. Chapter 13: Lets do some more changing

I know, this chapter came kind of fast and all, but I just needed to get this down or I'll just forget about it and yes I some things already for chapter 14 and I have page already in my head and first off I would like to say thank you to…

Ichigo Mirai

Sugar0o

mia1837

Lunamoon12

SexyDemonGirl5000

KACE19

Baby0swaY

And on with chapter 13...

* * *

Chapter 13: Lets do some more changing.

Kagome let out a stared gasp as she jumped in the air and turned to see who was following her, she tried to shake it off but she could feel the hot air and the smell around her.

She let out another gasp as another presents came up behind her.

"Sesshou-kun? Oh thank Kami it is you," Kagome said as she felt a flood of relief wash over her.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome let out a starling breath, "What is wrong koi? What troubles you?"

"Did you not see him?" Kagome asked as she looked around but was in shock that the silver wolf disappeared, including his sent.

"See who? Another male?" Sesshoumaru said as he let out a growl, just the thought of another male near his koi made is blood boil.

"Hai, he was here and he told me that I was going to be his and that is I ran to the forest and then I found you soon right after words," Kagome explained as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru let out another growl as he took another look around and said low a come.

When they arrived at the castle, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru reverent back to his human form, she let out whine she watched him walk off towards Shippo's shivering body.

Sesshoumaru looked back to Kagome with begging eyes.

He let out a sigh as he opened the link between mind and asked her, "What is the problem Koi?"

"I do not know how to transform back," Kagome said in a whine.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and give a resurging smile, "The main thing that you need to know to revert back to your human form, is to consecrate your human body but you can not stop thinking about it."

Kagome give Sesshoumaru a nod and closed her eyes and started to think about her body.

In a matter of a seconds, Sesshoumaru watched a baby blue light engulf Kagome's body and it went small and then it showed her standing at first but then she started to fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru sprinted he saw Kagome falling to the ground, he held on to her till her breathing was back to normal.

"I think I'm alright now," Kagome said in-between gasps air.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to Shippo, where he picked up his body with his tail and gave him to Kagome to hold.

But some think made him look that the young fox.

Sesshoumaru took in a sent around Shippo and notice some thing about is blood was different.

Sesshoumaru didn't question it as he took Kagome in their privet quarters and went to summon the healer.

Once the healer was done checking over Kagome, she went over to Shippo's small body, her face became serious when she notice a flush color over the face.

She put her hands on his face and gasped, "This young kit is burning up, I must take him to the infirmary."

Kagome was in shock, Sesshoumaru since her stress and went to her and hold her in his arms and he then looked back the healer.

"Do what you must."

The healer nodded as she gently gathered Shippo in to her arms, when got to the door, she took last look inside and said, "I will do my best."

When the door was closed, Sesshoumaru looked down to see a small tear gown down Kagome's face.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple and said in a soft low voice, "Get some sleep Koi, I will say up to hear any news about your pup."

Kagome was still in a state in shock but she heard him as she laid down next to him, snuggled herself into his warm embraced and fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself alone in the futon, she sat up and did a quick search around the room to see if she saw Sesshoumaru.

Kagome let a sigh as plopped herself down to the futon, in the middle of the night, she would wake up here and there, thinking about Shippo, how well he was doing and maybe for her to go and see him but gave up at the fifth try to get out of her mates arms.

She was about to closed her eyes again but somebody opened the door and walked right in.

Kagome looked to Rin, who tippy-toeing to her, trying to be quite.

When Rin got just near enough so she can jump on her, Kagome held back a laugh when she listened to Rin's counting.

Rin only got to two and she just stopped, Kagome held back a frown as she opened her eye to see Rin counting her fingers.

"Are you supposed to say three?" Kagome said in a quick voice, which made Rin jump two feet in air and three feet away.

"Okka-san, your not supposed to do that!" Rin said in her best serious voice.

"Well I do not mind if you pounce on me but not for another few months," Kagome said as she got up and got a kimono out of the walk in closet.

"And why is that Okka-san?" Rin said as sat herself on a near by chair.

Kagome let out a honest smile as she faced Rin, "It is because I am with child."

A beam on happiness came across Rin face, "Okka-san is go have a baby?"

Kagome returned the smile as Rin ran up and hugged Kagome around the waist.

But something was bothering Kagome's mind, it was Shippo and his well being.

And her answer came when a simple knock came to her door.

"Enter," Kagome said a low enough voice.

"My Lady?" The healer said while entering thru the door.

"Hai?" Kagome said in worry tone.

"Your pup is better now but um, how do I say this, some things have changed."

Kagome gave her a skeptical look, "Explain your self?"

"Well your pups physical features have changed."

"Let me see him then," Kagome said as she headed towards the doors.

"Hai My Lady," The healer said a quite tone.

When Kagome walked into the room, she spotted Sesshoumaru standing right next to a body that belongs to her son.

"Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked a quite voice.

Sesshoumaru then looked over and held out his hand as a sign for her to come to him.

Kagome let out some tears as she notice that the blankets were covering all of her sons body.

She held her breath as the healer came to the other side of the bed and started to pull the blankets off of Shippo's sleeping body.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru eye's widened when they caught sighed of the changed kit.

With Kagome in another shock, Sesshoumaru spoke for the both of them.

"What in the Kami's name has happen to him?"

* * *

Okay, some more changes but this time it was Shippo himself and who's blood was on Lord Sesshoumaru's floor, was it his or was it somebody else's.


	14. Chapter 14: Facing a heart ache

Well this is chapter 14, as you can see I'm paying more attention more to this story than my last one and I plain to make at least 3 more chapters before I restarted on my wrestling story and first of all I would like to say thank you to…

Ichigo Mirai

KACE19

Kidnapped by a Demon

Because of these three people actually put reviews for my story, not putting under favs., or anything like that and just leaving it be, please give me some reviews or I will ignore this story and will work more on my other one and until I get about 10 or 12 reviews then I will add another chapter and remember, this is a promise…

* * *

Chapter 14: Facing a heart ache

Kagome let out a small gasp as she studied her son.

"What happen to him?" Kagome asked as she brushed back Shippo's bangs off of his face.

"Well," The healer started as she picked up Shippo's grown paw, "Your pup stepped inside of somebody's blood while he was doing something and because of that, the blood swept thru him and as you can see his body is adapting to the physical change of it."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, 'Was that blood that he step into is my own?'

Most of last nights events were quite blurry but the fog was clearing up when he told the kit to get him when Kagome has awaken form her nap.

And then the kit went off, and something entered his mind and then he felt his demon side coming up.

And his study was torn apart, like if he got into a war with it.

And the next thing he remembered was Kagome in her true form talking with him.

And then, the voice was gone.

'Could the blood be mine?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he walked out of the infirmary and into the room that used to be his study.

He stood in the door way, taking in every little detail and then his sight was caught of a puddle of dried blood set in his hard wood floors.

Sesshoumaru went up to up and went down on one knee and used two fingers to picked up any blood that was left.

His eyes slightly winded when he realized that it was blood, 'But I have no memory of what went on.'

But then there was another sent mixed right in it, he took a deep breath of it in and Sesshoumaru's eyes winded in shock.

It was the kits, his blood was mixed right in it.

He stopped thinking when he felt his mates distress running thru his veins.

Sesshoumaru got up and bolted down back to the infirmary.

"What's going on Koi?"

"Oh Sesshou-Kun, it's Shippo, something is happening to him again," Kagome said as she cried into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Then a bright light engulfed the room, anybody who was in the room had to shield their eyes form the blinding light.

Just the light came, it went.

Kagome was the first one to look, she let out a gasp as she grabbed onto Shippo's new hand.

Kagome didn't say anything as she absorbed her son's new body.

His body grew, that was the first thing that came to her mind, his cute little legs aren't the same anymore, now they are gown but he still have his claws at the end of his toe nails.

The torso of his body extended just like his legs and his shoulders grew more out ward more giving him the look of an broad chest.

His hair wasn't a rusty orange color anymore, it was about three shades lighter and from a short stub looking hair style he always had, it grew all the way to his hands and some of it was touching the hard wood floor.

His face grew too, he didn't have that cute innocent look to it anymore, now it looked like if he was a pre-teen, his jaw line, cheekbones and nose are coming out more.

Kagome looked down to see his grown hand, she memorized the way his fingers and his claws look now.

"What just happen?" Kagome as in a quite tone.

"I do not know exactly but I have a great feeling that it has something to do with this," The healer said as she picked up Shippo's other hand and showed her Lord and Lady a bright red scar.

Kagome softly put down the hand that she was holding and reached over to the other hand that the healer was holding and gently grabbed the hand and pulled it to her.

Kagome looked very closely and then something came to her mind.

"Sesshou-kun, where did you go?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let out a breath that he didn't know that he wasn't holding.

"I went to my privet study, or what was left of it and I found this," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the fingers that held a smear of blood that he found the floor.

Kagome let out an gasp as a small memory came to her, "Was that the same blood that was near the windows?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but just nod.

"Then that means Shippo was the one who stepped into the blood and this must be the after affects." Kagome said a hush tone.

"Well, not completely…" The healer started.

"What do you mean? Explain your self," Sesshoumaru said as he flinched his fingers.

The healer stepped back when she heard cracking and bones popping, "His transformation is still not completed yet but I know why it's stopping."

"Why?"

"Because of Lord Sesshoumaru's blood entered had thru a cut in his hand, and the body is not fight it but accepting the new blood…"

The healer stopped, she was trying to think of a way to tell her Lord and Lady and not to be killed at the same time.

"What?" Kagome semi-yelled, making everybody in the room jump a little in the inside.

The healer let out a heavy sigh, "Your young kit started the adoption simonies on his own, but if my Lord doesn't accept the kit as his own, then the result wound be terrible."

"As in?" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome body started to shake.

"Death."

Once that word was said, Kagome feel to her knees and started to cry her eyes out,

grabbing onto her son's arm and holding to it.

The healer looked down and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow that would end her life but nothing came.

She then looked back up to see her Lord leaving out the door into the direction of his study.

The healer shook her head as she pulled the blanket back up to Shippo's chest.

Then she went around and help Kagome to her feet and lead her away from Shippo's sleeping body and out the room.

"My Lady, I heard from the Lord that you are with pups, please go the dining hall get some thing to eat, and I promise you that I will look after your son and I will take of him personally and that no harm would come to him."

Kagome didn't say anything as she leaned over and gave the healer a hug, said a quite thank you and went to the direction of the dining hall.

Leaving a stunned healer in the middle of the hallway.

The healer snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a chuckle right behind her, she turned around to see Obba-san with a big smile on her face.

"Our Lady has a very big heart," Obba-san started.

"Yes she does," The healer mumbled as she entered the infirmary room again.

Obba-san let out another chuckle as she headed towards the direction where her Lady was going.

* * *

Remember, review…


	15. Chapter 15: Coming to senses…

I know that most of y'all got mad because of what I did and all, look the reason I did that is because most of my readers just put me under their favs. and non will review, and how am I supposed to know if I am doing a good job or not and then I got about 16 reviews in three days time and I was like…wow… and two of them I really didn't like so I skipped over them but I would like to say thank you for those who sent me really nice and wonderful reviews and for the first time, the list is too long to put on here, so that a wow for me…

* * *

Chapter 15: Coming to senses…

It's been three whole days since what happen to Shippo and every little word rang in her mind.

And it's almost everyday is the same day, first she always wake up with morning sickness.

At first, Obba-san and the other maids were getting scared that she was dieing but Kagome reassured them saying that where she's from, morning sickness is a common thing and it means that the body is getting ready for the pups, the maids let out a sigh of relief and went on their ways.

And then the stomach growls at her, she goes and eat.

Then she goes and visits her son, and it's the same thing all over again, she cries and weeps for her son safety and hops soon that Sesshoumaru will soon come to his senses and do the right thing.

And then she goes back to the library that she just found a few days ago and spent about a good hour or so reading a few things and then she picks up Rin and they spend most of the day outside and right before supper time, they will go back in, wash up and get ready.

Kagome let out another sigh as she walked around Sesshoumaru's library for the third time while Rin was playing outside in the new flower garden that was built yesterday.

But her thoughts were cut short when the healer was running towards her with a scroll in her hands.

Kagome gave her a odd look when she saw a smile on her face.

"My Lady," the healer started, "I was looking thru the old medical flies, searching the cure for your pup and I came across this," the healer said as she opened the scroll and showed Kagome the section where she found it.

In a matter of seconds Kagome felt like the whole world was lifted off of her shoulders but one thing was troubling her.

How was she going to tell Sesshoumaru?

"This is a excellent finding healer, now all I have to do is think a way to tell my mate?" Kagome said as she rolled up the old scroll and held to it like if it was the last thing on earth.

Kagome took in a deep breath in and was about to say something but her stomach gave her an angry growl.

A bright blush creped up on Kagome's face as she let out a nervous giggle.

The healer didn't say anything but just smiled a returned the nervous smile.

"Um, I think I should go and eat…" Kagome mumbled as she started to walk towards the dining hall.

When Kagome sat herself at her seat, she couldn't help her self by looking at Sesshoumaru's spot, imaging her in her mind that he was there, with Rin and Shippo at there proper spots at the table.

'Shippo…' Kagome said in her mind as a batch of tears came to her eyes.

"Is that tears that I smell over here?" a voice rang out in the dining hall.

Kagome sniffed as her head moved to the person.

"Um, but excuse me but do I know you?" Kagome asked as a sliver haired demoness walking right in the dinning room but the only thing that caught her sight was the navy blue crested moon right in the middle of her forehead.

The demoness let out a half smile as she walked up to Kagome and lifted her chin with her two fingers, 'Hum, this child looks familiar for some reason?'

Before Kagome could say anything, a servant came in and set Kaogme's food right in front of her and set some herbs right next to the cup explaining from a quick tone that it was from the Lord of the house and the herbs will help her with the pups.

Kagome felt her heart going up when she picked up the herbs and looked at them cautiously.

"You are with pups, hum?"

Kagome sigh as she nodded.

"Well here, put the herbs in the pot and in no time, you will feel better."

"How do you know all this?" Kagome asked in a low whisper.

"Well because my dear, I myself been pregnant one before but that was many moons ago." The demoness said at another servant came in and placed some food in front of her, bowed and left the room, leaving Kagome alone with the mysterious demoness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru let out a aggravated sigh as he begin to rub his temples, he didn't know where he picked up the habit but he had a few memories of this father doing the same thing here and there.

He let out a tiny growl when he heard a loud banging on the door.

"Enter!" Sesshoumaru managed to growled out.

Sesshoumaru had to held his breath when Jaken walked in.

"Mi Lord, your mother is here! What should I do?"

"Where she is now?"

"She is in the presents of the lady of the house, Mi Lord."

'Kagome…' Was the only word that he was thinking at the moment and some of his head-ache went away.

Sesshoumaru let a sigh out of his nose as he got up and head out where he heard talking coming form the dining hall.

He stopped short when he smelled salt in the air, 'Tears?'

"What is the matter child?" His mother voice rang out in the air.

"It about Sesshou-kun," Kagome said a hiccup.

"All right, start form the begging child."

"The day after I was mated to him, he went off, looking for anymore males that wanted to take me away and then my adopted son, Shippo, something happen to him and now his life hangs in Sesshou-kun hands, and if doesn't adopt my son as his own, then he will… he will…" Kagome said in a long breath but she couldn't say the last word, her own body was refusing it, to a point it was making her choke.

"What will happen to the boy?" the demoness said as she pulled Kagome into her chest and started to rub her back in soothing circles.

"He will die!" Kagome lost it and started to break down and cry, letting her self go and don't care if anybody seen her in this state.

After a while, Kagome finally calmed down enough but a few hiccups passed her mouth.

"It's all right child, now tell me how long does your son have?"

"Till the next full moon."

"All right then, lets outside and I think that you should drink some more that tea, I heard that it works wonderfully when your with pups."

Kagome didn't say nothing as she got up and left the dining hall, she let out another sniff and whipped her eyes when she passed Sesshoumaru, not knowing that he was there.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt like somebody got a dagger and stabbed it in his chest and twisted around a couple of time but he kept his mask on when his mother passed him with a disgusted look on her face.

'What can she be doing now?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he followed his mother into his study.

When they walked in and the moment that he shut the door, his mother turned around and slapped him across the cheek.

"You know you disserved that you fool, how can you do…"

"Mother…"

"Shut up and let me talk or you will never hear the end of it. How can you do that to a young demoness, and a one that I never met!"

"Oh but you have mother," Sesshoumaru quickly cut in.

He could only watched with amusement as he watched his mother sat herself on a cushion.

"Explain your self Sesshoumaru." His mother silently hissed as her eyes narrow.

* * *

Kagome let out another breath, trying to calm herself before Rin sees her looking like this.

She took a glance around and notice that the skies were filled with black and gray clouds.

Kagome let out a tiny laugh as she thought about the sky matching her feelings at the moment.

She took another look around and notice that the gates were repaired and the guards doubled in numbers and some where walking around the concrete wall.

Kagome got up after she was drinking her tea and was lost in a daze, to a point that she didn't even hear some of the guards saying 'Milady' and were going down on one knee.

She only let out simple 'hum' as she walked on by.

Going back to her tree, she just notice something, it was the old scroll.

Kagome sat back down, opened up the old scroll and began to read it and once in a while, drinking out of the new tea that was right beside it.

* * *

Well that was chapter 15 and I have some good ideas already for chapter 16 and because I am still happy about all the nice reviews that I received, I add in two more pages, so instead the usual two or three, it five now and maybe it will be about seven pages for the next one…hum 'thinks about it', oh well, give me the reviews if you want it, I still feel so very happy, well this is Lady IkoYume, signing out!!


	16. Chapter 16: Finally forgiving each other

All right my readers, I hope you like this chapter, I was like totally bread dead well one, my last grandfather passed away and on my b-day to top it all off, well, I would like to say thank you to…

Ichigo Mirai

jac80

KACE19

Kidnapped by a Demon

Darkness living in Hope

kit-hime

fallen64angelz

SexyDemonGirl5000

Jeweled Fairy

A Single Fragile Rose

Alternative Angel

monkey-101

Okay, when I was reading my reviews, monkey-101 said that "7 pages would be nice" so that gave the boost to write some more, so this chapter is going to you monkey-101...

* * *

Chapter 16: Finally forgiving each other

--Kagome's P.O.V.--

I let out another sigh as I took a sip out of the herbal tea that the maids were constantly giving me.

My mind was drifting into three directions, one to my son, the mystery demoness and last is to this old scroll.

I only read a few of it, it manly talks about different ways of adoption, but one part that caught my interest.

It was almost like a four way, Sesshou-kun, my son, Rin and I.

I already know that if Sesshoumaru does adopt Shippo as his own, then Rin will began to be left out because she knew Sesshou-kun the longest.

But then I began to think, what if I adopt Rin as my own and then Sesshou-kun and I trade towards the end.

"It fast and painless," I said to myself as I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"What is fast and painless child?" A voice said to right side of me.

I looked over to see Obba-san walking towards me with a smile.

I didn't say anything as rolled out the scroll and showed her my discovery.

Just by looking into eyes, I knew that she was having a hard time reading the scroll, then I remembered that these times, women didn't have any education, I let out a soft smile as I pointed to the section and said, "Well, basically it just telling you that the adoption is fast and painless, fast when I think about Sesshoumaru and painless is when I think about the young ones and I."

Obba-san small eyes widened as a small gasp past her lips.

"Surly you do not mean your self Milady, what about your pups?" Obba-san asked when great concern.

Kagome thought about it for a while, then a idea came to her mind.

"Well, I guess it will okay because I am still early in my stages and I want Rin and Shippo to be blood siblings when they greet their new siblings," Kagome said as she placed her hand on her flat stomach.

Obba-san didn't say nothing as nodded her head in understanding but something crossed her mind when she began to walk away.

"And Milady, do not worry about talking to the Lord, his mother and I will do that for you!"

Kagome gave her a wondering look, "His mother?"

Obba-san gave back the look of confusion, "Yes, you met her just now, she's the mother of the Lord."

"Do you mean the silver haired demoness that just talking to me?" Kagome asked in a shaking tone.

"What is the matter Milady?" Obba-san asked as she began to notice Kagome's body began to shake.

Kagome didn't say anything as all of her memories from earlier came to her. She bit back a heavy sigh as she began to nibble on her thumb nail.

Obba-san looked at Kagome with worry eyes as she felt waves of worry-ness roll off of her but then she remembered something about her pervious lady.

"And do not worry about anything else, the Lords mother is a very kindhearted demoness and she will give you advise and things that might get in your way."

Kagome relaxed a little bit and let out a shaky breath, "But what I heard from other sores, that Sesshou-kun mother was a very strict demoness who did not let around her mate and Sesshou-kun when he was just a pup and then I also heard that she died but I did not know how?"

Obba-san let out a small chuckle and began to tell Kagome the truth and what went on when her Lord was just still a pup.

Kagome gasped in shock at what she was hearing, her mates father sent him to some kind of camp with the guards when he was just a pup and not only that, when he was gone, his father would occasionally beat the mother and was looking of a reversal spell to undo the mating marks.

And then one night, while his mother was sleeping, he slipped the spell into his mother and knocked his mother into a deep sleep while the marks disappeared and then, when she was sleeping, he took her to another land and left her their to die.

Few years passed and then Sesshoumaru came back and was surprised not to see his mother waiting for him, then his father told him that a small war broke out and that some holy people came and purified his mother.

Sesshoumaru didn't believed him one bit as he rested up and gathered new supplies and left the castle once again.

Then one hundred years passed and the pervious lord found a new mate, but she was a mortal, then another war broke out, the old dragon of the north challenged the inu-youkai general, and at the same time, humans invaded the western castle and took the lady.

When Sesshoumaru's father heard about this, he put a spell into his claw and jammed it in foes chest, touching his heart and putting him a deep slumber.

Right after he went to get his mate, Sesshoumaru met up with is father, telling him to reconsider about saving her, because everybody knew that he didn't like his father's mate and he could see the coldness in her eyes, even when she was pregnant, she was cold to everyone, and when somebody looked at her wrong, their fait will be sealed and will be executed on the spot.

Then his father asked him a serious question, "Is there somebody to protect?" And then, he was off, never to return again.

When the lady came back into the castle, she was holding onto her baby, telling everybody what to do, but no body was doing nothing, but was just giving her cold hard looks.

She was wondering what was going on, but then Sesshoumaru, hiding his makings, came forth and told her to leave.

She told him no and she was still lady of the castle and the babe in her arms was the heir of the lands.

Sesshoumaru let out an evil chuckle as he relished his concealment spell reviled his birth markings.

To the lady horror, the guards picked her up by the arms and took her back to her old village and left her there.

And then, Sesshoumaru changed the rules of these lands for the better and not once since Sesshoumaru been in charged of his castle, a war hasn't broke out.

Kagome took all of this in, she knew now why did her mate became the way that he is today.

Kagome sniffed as she got up, said thank you at went to Sesshoumaru's study.

When she got the big doors, she couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face.

In a matter of seconds, Sesshoumaru appeared at the door, grabbing Kagome and pulling her into an embrace.

Sesshoumaru then gently picked her up and carried her to one of his long chairs and laid her down.

After a few tender moments, including caressing her hair and letting out some soothing chest rumbles, Kagome fell into a light nap.

Sesshoumaru mother, Suzume, then walked in watched the scene right before her.

Then out of the blue, she started to think about her late mate, he was only like this when she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru, and when he was old enough to take care of himself, the beatings started.

__

"Is she going to be all right?"

Sezume said above a growl.

"She should be, why is your concern?"

"Because if you haven't notice she is carrying my grandchildren!"

Sesshoumaru got up and looked at his mother square in the eyes, he knew that his mother has always loved children, even when he was a pup, she will invite the maids pups for a out in the sun.

"You are aware that you do have two other to-be grandchildren?"

Sezume eyes open in amazement, "Excuse me?"

"Four years ago, I was injured by father's fang, Tetsusaiga, my ward Rin at the time was an orphan, her family were sleighed by thieves and the eastern lands wolves came to the village, that she was resigning at the time, were attacked and Rin was killed. When I revived Rin, she started to follow me everywhere, she even warmed her way to me. And my mate took charged of a young fox kit during her journeys."

Sesshoumaru watched his mother eagerness came out when she heard about her two other grandchildren.

"So where are they?"

"One is playing outside and the other is in the infirmary."

"Why is one in the infirmary?" Sezume asked in a worry tone, "Was he hurt, attacked, what?"

"No mother, he had an open wound on his hand and some of my blood is being mixed with his."

A wave of concern washed over her face, "But that is dangerous Sesshoumaru, you know what can be done if you don't see to it."

"I know mother, that is why am going to adopt the kit as my own." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone.

Sezume gave a look of concern but a smile came on her face, 'That's my boy,' She said to herself as walked out of the study.

Sezume stopped at the door frame and said, "Oh and one more thing before I meet my new grandpups."

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru replied before going back to a waking Kagome.

"What is your mates name?"

"Kagome."

Sezume didn't say nothing else as she walk towards the outsides doors.

"Um, where am I?" Kagome asked in low voice.

Sesshoumaru got down on one knee took her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"You are in my study love, and for the last three days I have been thinking about the decision about adopting your pup as my own."

Kagome didn't say anything as she sat herself up and waited for the answer.

"Kagome, I would be honored if you allow me to adopt your kit."

Kagome let tears of happiness slide down her face as she threw herself at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Sesshou-kun, you wouldn't imagine how happy I am, and I have some great news for you too love."

"What is it?"

"The head of the infirmary found an old scroll and I found a way to your ward and my pup at the same time while I don't get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a way to do all of us at the same time, and also Rin will not feel left out because she has known you the longest and she thinks of you as her father and if you put your self in her perspective, she feel that you don't love her anymore, so I am planning to adopt her as her own and at the end, we will switch and I'll adopt my son and you can adopt Rin as your own."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a while, he played everything in his mind over and over again.

He didn't see any error or flaws in it.

"Are you sure that it will not hurt the pups?"

Kagome smiled and said, "None at all love."

"All right then, we have to start planning now."

"What do we need Sesshou-kun?"

"Well we need the council to make the adoption official, and then we need an elder from my family to know what to do, my family so we can make sure our pups are being accepted in the pack and we need to make you a sword…"

"A bow and arrow!" Kagome cut in fast.

"I need for you get a sword that will control your powers because I must warn you, some of my family members will be after your neck but I will get you a bow and arrow if you desire."

"Thank you again my mate and one more thing my love," Kagome said while backing up towards the doors.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow as he watched her, "What is it love?"

"You really need a bath…" Kagome said as she moved her hand as if she was fanning her nose.

Sesshoumaru let a tiny smile as he let out a tiny playful growl as he took chase after his giggling mate.

Suzume smiled as she watched her son run after his mate but one thing was trubling her mind.

'Is this the same Kagome that disappeared so long ago?' Suzume asked herself as she walked the library and pulled out a old book that she made along time ago.

She let out a sad sigh as she greatly stroked the page that showed her best friend and her mate right next to her, holding onto a small half inu and half okami girl.

Suzume had a feeling in her heart that this missing little girl is now her sons mate, but she had to find a away to prove it.

* * *

All right, 7 pages, like I promised yall, done-n-done, now I have a little bit for this story, my wrestling, and my new story if you haven't read it yet, it's an Anime X-over, Sesshoumaru with Bulla from DragonballGT, and no, she's not weak, she's strong, very strong in my story and I want to write about two chapters for that story then write a chapter for this one and go back to my wrestling and do it all over again…


	17. Chapter 17: What a day to think

I know and I'm so sorry guy about making you wait this long for a new chapter, I'm sorry once again, it's just school was too hard for me in the begging and I've decided to stop all of my writing and study nonstop and their was a great outcome because if it, I passed all of my classes, so now I'm back with my writing and I will be doing this until my classes start January 12, ah… for this chapter, I really don't know what to say, it's just one step closer about reviling something about our Kagome…

And I would like to say thank you too…

Ichigo Mirai

jac80

KACE19

kit-hime

kouga's older woman

Kidnapped by a Demon

A Single Fragile Rose

Kaghomaru

sailormoonlover

The Midnightmoonflower

angela

angela

Lady-Lynn-Tashio

Megan Consoer

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

Nekoprincess91

* * *

Chapter 17: What a day to think…

3 DAYS LATER

As the days went by, Sesshoumaru was sending letters to all of his closest relatives, telling them about what's going on and maids were running around getting the rooms ready, Kagome and her mother-in-law, Suzume, were outside enjoying the sun while Rin was playing in the flower patch.

Every few moments or so, Rin will run up and give Kagome and Suzume each a bouquet of flowers and then run back to play with Ah-Un.

"Never in my years I ever thought that would I be a grandmother, even to a human no less." Suzume said as she took a small sniff of the flowers that were in her hands.

"Hum?" Kagome looked over to her future mother-in-law with a trouble look, thinking that she might have something against humans.

Suzume instantly notice Kagome distress, "Oh child, do not take it the wrong way, it is just I never thought that Sesshoumaru would never going to get mated, have children and so on and so forth."

"Ah, now I get what you mean, when I first met Sesshoumaru we weren't exactly on the best of terms." Kagome said as she readjusted herself.

"Hum? Please explain yourself Kagome." Suzume asked as she got ready.

Kagome thought it about it for a while, "Well, the first time that we met was in Sesshoumaru and InuYasha father's grave, right after I pulled out the Tetsusaiga, he used his poison from his claws on me but the Tetsusaiga protected me."

'He did what to Kagome, well that is one point towards him,' "Proceed child." Suzume said a sweet tone.

Kagome held back her surprised face, instantly she felt like if she was telling on somebody.

It took a whole twenty minutes of telling Suzume everything that she remembered that what happen between Sesshoumaru and her but she defiantly let out about the kidnapping.

After Kagome was done, she was about to say something but Suzume instantly stood up and told Kagome that she was going to visit her grandson and then go and talk to Sesshoumaru for a while.

Kagome let out a silent groan as another maid came and switched the tea cup and left without saying a word.

Rin looked up to see her new Obba-sama walking thru the big double doors, 'Um? I wonder why Obba-sama is leaving?'

Rin ran back to where Kagome where was sitting at, after years of learning of reading peoples and demons alike features and she could tell that her new mother is worried about something.

She wanted to tell Kagome how she felt about having a new family but decide to keep to herself for the time being.

"Okaa-san, Rin wants to know if Okaa-san is okay?" Rin asked as she sat herself right next to Kagome's body.

Kagome looked over to see Rin's worried face and lifted her arm up and placed it around Rin's shoulders, "Hai Rin, I am fine but I couldn't help but to wonder about your Obba-san."

Rin was about to say something but a loud whelp made Kagome and Rin look at each other and then started to run to the castle.

What they saw, made them stop, think and then started till stomachs hurts.

* * *

FEW MOMENTS BEFORE

Sesshoumaru was finishing up the last of the letters and was giving them to the massagers and sending them off.

Now was the time to tell Kagome to get ready to join him on the daily villages visits that he promised her few days before.

As he got up form his desk, he heard his door being open, he looked up to see his mother but there was something different about her.

"Good morning mother."

"It's noon Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked outside and studied the sun for a while, then sat back down on his study chair, "Ah, so it is… so mother, what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"It's about Kagome, Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru shot strait up, "What, what about her, is she okay, are the pups okay."

Suzume reassured her son as she used her hands in a soothing motion to calm him down, "She's perfectly fine my son, just fine as any other pregnant demoness."

"Then what is wrong mother?"

"Well I was talking with Kagome, trying to get better acquainted with her and all, the subject about the both of you and of course, not once I detected no lying coming from Kagome as she told me everything…" Suzume said the last word as she felt her demon started to claw inside of her mind.

Sesshoumaru mentally gulped as he saw a tint of red enter his mother corneas.

"We are going to have a long talk Sesshoumaru, so make your self comfortable."

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm getting hungry." Rin said as she started to came back walking with a flower covered Ah-Un.

Kagome held back her laughter as she felt her stomach rumble, "Do you know what Rin, me too, let go and eat lunch shall we?"

Rin gave Kagome a smile as she put her hand in Kagomes' went to the dinning hall.

* * *

"Do you understand me, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru held the urge to roll his eyes as he nodded his head, "Yes mother…"

"Yes mother, what?"

"Yes mother, I do understand you."

"Okay good, now I know that you have to do some round around the local villages?"

"Yes mother, and I will be taking my mate with me, I would seem she want to acquire something for the day of her mother's birth, so I ask of you…"

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I will stay behind and watch over the lands and I'll get the guests settled in…"

Sesshoumaru did a small bow as he said his thanks.

The day went by fast, Sesshoumaru waited till Kagome was done eating her meal and then they were on their way.

They both each went to four different villages that day and Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to search around for her mother's gift.

And to her surprise, Sesshoumaru encourage her to pick out what she wanted, 'Yea, you just want to get on my mother's good graces because all of the stories that I told her all of the things that you did to me and the gang…'

That's when Kagome froze for a moment and started to think about everybody.

'I'm sure their fine…'

Kagomes was about done with her gift shopping until she spotted something that caught her eye.

It was amulet that was shaped as a sun and it seemed that it's missing a piece from it.

"It's so pretty…"

"Ah, do you like it Milady, it was found after the war that took place a long time ago," the shop merchant said as he begin to shift around nervously.

"A war…oh wow…" Kagome said as she picked the amulet to the sun so she can get a better look at it.

"Yes Milady, it has been said that the Lord that controlled all of the East was attacked by his younger brother and he sent his mate and small child away for safety but sadly, they were never to be heard again."

"Oh that is sad to hear…"

"And that will be 1,600 yen please…"

The look from per-shock just went right over Kagome face.

"I am even surprised that you were able to obtain such an artifact…" Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to the merchant.

"Well…I…uh...hum…"

"You sold it, didn't you?"

"What, no Milord."

"I can smell your lie human…"

"I'm not lying Milord, I swear…"

"Then how did you got the hold of it…" Sesshoumaru said as he released some of his demon out.

The merchant started to back up slowly as Sesshoumarus' eyes begin to change color.

"I got it from a trade Milord, the man I trade it with said that he got it from the Lord of the East and that's when I learned the story about what happened to the lady and the young pup."

Sesshoumaru eyes didn't change color as he narrowed them at the shaking merchant, "Come mate, we have much to be done before we depart."

"But what about the amulet…"

"Take it, we need it."

Kagome mouthed 'Sorry' to the merchant as she took off to reached Sesshoumaru.

'I wonder why he got so defensive for…' Kagome said as she leaned towards Sesshoumaru as they took off in the sky.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 17 and I have a some what of an idea for chapter 18...let me just eat some ramen and sit like InuYasha for a while and it'll come to me.

Review please…

Oh by the way, in the reviews…tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and I'll see what I can do with it and I'll dedicated the chapter to you…this is Lady IkoYume, signing off…


	18. Chapter 18: Putting the puzzle together

Right after I was done with chapter 17, I started on this one right away and it took me about 6 hours to do and I really hope you like it…

I would like to say thank you too…

kouga's older woman

Ichigo Mirai

jac80

AnimeAngel41

XxBlEaDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

Edwards-love-4evea

SexyDemonGirl5000

milkylane18

monkey-101

Kidnapped by a Demon

* * *

Chapter 18: Putting the puzzle together…

The moment that Sesshoumaru landed, he asked of the amulet with a cold tone.

Kagome felt a shiver going down her back as she didn't ask anything but did what he just said and gave it to him.

He instantly let go of her and headed strait towards his study.

'Did I do something wrong?' Kagome asked herself as took her time to go to her chambers.

* * *

Suzume got up and grabbed another scroll and started to look thru it again.

'Curses, this has to be the hundredth scroll that I just looked thru and there's no sign for it.'

Suzume was so wrapped up in her search, she didn't hear her son come in.

"What are you looking for mother?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru dear, I'm looking for something that is very special and it's very important."

"Describe it me mother and I'll help you look for it."

"It's round, it's has a shape like the sun and it's hanging off an necklace."

Sesshoumaru took out the amulet from his sleeve and looked at time for a moment, "Did it belong to the Lord of the East?"

Suzume sat up strait and dusted her hands and the look of pondering on her face, "Why yes it did, why do you ask?"

"Because is this it?"

Suzume looked at Sesshoumaru and then amulet in his hand.

"Oh, that's the one!" Suzume said as she grabbed it and started to expect it, then her features started to change into worry.

She let out a tiny groan as sat down on a long chair and begin to trace the shining object.

"And what is the problem mother?"

"Sesshoumaru, it's broken…"

* * *

Kagome groaned as she tossed in the bed again.

For some apparent reason, she couldn't find the right spot and can't get the nagging feeling that was swimming in her head.

'What on happened to the wife and her child, I wonder…' Kagome said to herself as she feel asleep

_DREAM MODE_

_Kagome opened her eyes to feel herself standing still in the middle of a long hallway…_

"_Mama, please tell me a bed time story."_

_Kagome gasped as she watched a little girl run by her and into a bedroom, she looked no more than six…_

"_All right Kagome, what do you want to hear…"_

"_About the King and Queen and the Princess that lived together…"_

"_Oh that one, but you already heard it like a million times already, don't you want to hear another one?"_

_Kagome watched as the little girl shook her head, "No I want to heart it again because I love it!"_

"_All right, head up to bed while I turn off the lights."_

_Kagome watched as the little girl took off running to her bedroom._

_Kagome had this weird felling to follow her, so she did…_

_Kagome stopped at right at the door frame and gasped, 'This was my room looked like before I changed it.'_

"_Kagome, are you ready?"_

"_Hai Mama!"_

_Kagome watched as her mother sat herself at the side of the bed and began to tell the story._

"_Once upon a time…"_

_Kagome sat herself on the floor and listened to the story._

_At the end, Kagome's mother pulled up the blanket to her younger self's chin, gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her goodnight but not before she said something that made her hand glow and she moved it over Kagome's forehead and left the room._

_Kagome felt herself panic as her sight landed on a silver sun right in the middle of the forehead and just disappeared just as fast as it came._

_Kagome watched as her mother pulled out an object from under her shirt._

_Kagome gasped as she relies it was the missing piece to the amulet…_

_And it's hanging right around her neck…_

_Right before she felt like somebody was waking her up, she heard something came out of the girls lips._

"_I miss you…Sesshoumaru…"_

_END OF DREAM_

Kagome woke up with a shock, she didn't jump out of bed or sat up really fast, just a normal gasp and trying her eyes focused.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome looked up to see Golden eyes looking at her.

"Is anything the matter Sesshou-kun?"

"Some what Koi…I showed my mother the amulet and I came to finding out that we need it for the adoption ceremony…"

"Okay…that good…right?"

"Yes, but the problem is that, we are missing a piece…"

Sesshoumaru was excepting Kagome to be the way his mother is now.

"Oh, my mother has it, I just had a dream when I was little and my mother was telling me a bedtime story and when I falling asleep, she pulled it out and walked away…"

A small of worry wash thru Sesshoumarus' features before his mask went back on, "Koi, are you feeling well?" He asked as he placed his hand on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome gave him a smile of reassurance as she got his hand and held it in hers, "Sesshou-kun, I am perfectly fine, I am sure that my mother as the other piece, I do not know how she got it, but I will ask her when we get there."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was quite, then he nodded at her choice, "All right Koi, I trust in your choice, but for now, lets us get something to eat…"

"As in us, you mean as in me and the little one?"

"Correct Koi."

* * *

They left early in the next morning, they told Rin the day before what was going on for the next few days, and of course, she cried and wanted to go but Kagome, in her best motherly tone, asked her to stay behind and watch of her brother while they were gone.

Rin really wanted to go but she didn't want to leave her brother behind and really wanted know her new grandmother better, so she said a low okay, gave soon-to-be mother and father a goodnight kiss and went to bed.

Kagome really wanted to tell Rin that she could come but Sesshoumaru cut her off and gently pushed her to the bedroom and closed the door.

The trip/flight to the well was okay.

Kagome would accentually would grab Sesshoumarus the outer hatori and clench it once in a while

Sesshoumaru landed as soft as he could.

Kagome told him about how to get to the other side of the well and he didn't question and he picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped in the well.

He had to blink hard as the bright light blinded him for a moment and a second, his feet was touching the bottom of the well.

Sesshoumaru looked up, expected to see the morning sky, but a roof was there in stead.

"Wow, guess we made it…" Kagome said as she started to clime the rope ladder that her grandfather made for her a few years ago.

"Koi, what are you doing?"

"I'm climbing up Sesshoumaru…"

"Kagome…you know that I can jump over the rail in one leap…"

Kagome froze and slowly slid back down the rope, "I knew that…"

"Yes Koi, of course you did…"

A small laugh left Kagome lips as she look at her mate, who had a small smile on the corner of his lips.

"Did you just made a funny?"

"What is this funny that you speak of my mate?"

"Ha-ha, Sesshoumaru…so shall we get going?"

Kagome smiled as she let Sesshoumaru left her up and jumped over the railing.

They climbed up the stair way, Kagome put her hand up and reached in her sleeve and pulled out two surgical masks.

"Here put this on Sesshou-kun and don't take it off till we get to my house." Kagome said as she slip on the two strings.

Sesshoumaru mimicked his mate and put on the strings the same way.

When she opened the door, he had to stand his ground so he wouldn't sway as the blast of toxic fumes enter his sanative nose.

"I know, lets just hurry, follow me…"

They made it to the back door in record time, Kagome knocked fast.

"Coming…"

Kagome waited as she heard the locks being unlocked one by one.

When the door opened, a blast of fresh air hit them in the face.

Kagomes mother was shock at first when she saw her daughter, with all of her marking on and what especially surprised her, is when she saw the house of the moon on her forehead.

"Kagome, how are you doing baby, what is going on?"

"Mama, I have some good news, I found my mate and…"

June sniffed the air around her daughter for a second, "And your pregnant?"

"Yes, but how did you…"

"Hello Lady June, how are you fairing this morning?" Sesshoumaru said as walked in and removing his mask.

Kagomes looked at her mate with a weird look, "What do you mean Sesshou-kun, my mother can't be…" Kagome said as she looked at her mother and gasped at what she saw.

Her mother had markings just like hers, except they were in a light yellow color.

"Yes Kagome, I'm a Lady."

"If you are Lady…then that would mean…"

"Yes, you are the next heir."

"And that would mean that I'm already a…"

"Demoness, then yes…"

Kagomes smiled as she light chuckle and passed out.

Sesshoumaru caught her in a split second.

"Well, that's better than I would've expected," June said as she lead Sesshoumaru the way to Kagome's room.

* * *

Chapter 18...done in…one day…oh my gosh…planning on doing…more later on…but give me 5 minutes…Please Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Just being myself…

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

PinkSlytherin

Ichigo Mirai

kouga's older woman

Cindy

kit-hime

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

cloud nova

sesshysmate21

And second…please enjoy another chapter of "Will You Ever Love Me?" and look out for my new-new story…I haven't thought of the name yet but I have 15 chapters already done for it…please review…

* * *

Chapter 19: Just being myself…

Kagome groaned and rolled to the side.

She slid her arm down and expected to fell the material that she had become accustomed to but her eyebrows knitted when she felt something different.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in her old bedroom.

'Oh that's right, I came home for mom's birthday…' Kagome said to her self as she sat up in her bed.

After looking around for a few times, she notice that her mates' sent, but very light, was mixed in with her room sent.

She open her ears to hear the familiar sounds of talking, cooking and her family conversations.

Kagomes closed her eyes as she laid back against the bed.

She begin to think about what just went on.

'So I'm really a demoness after all…so that explains the little voice in my head that heard that night when Sesshoumaru thought that I was leaving him…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said in a low voice right before she heard knocking.

"Who is it?"

"Sis, it's me, Souta!"

"Oh Souta!" Kagome said with a cheery voice.

Kagome got up and went to the door, wondering if her brother is also demon too.

When she opened the door, Kagome nearly gasped at what she saw.

Souta…he was a hanyou…

"Souta…"

"What's the matter sis, don't you recognize me?"

"For a moment no… but now I heard your voice, now for sure it's you…but you're a…"

"A hanyou? Yea, I was shock like you were but then remember dad, or should I say, my dad took you and mom in and then they had me." Souta said as he pulled out his hand from his new outfit and touched the wolf years perched on top of his head.

Kagome quickly put two and two together and then she look up to see what her bother what doing and had an sudden urged to feel the same way that she did to InuYasha when she first saw him pinned against the tree.

"You can feel them if you want Sis, truthfully, I can't still get over it, you know about being a hanyou and stuff and plus, their really soft…"

Souta smiled as he watched his sister reached up to touch his ears, getting a growth splint after his mother took off the seal, he was about a good two inches taller than his sister.

He bent his head down more so he can give his sister an easy access to his ears.

'He's right…' Kagome said as she rub her thumbs in the inside of his ear and her index and middle finger on the outside of the ears.

"Hey sis, mom just told me that I'm going to be an uncle, is she right?"

Kagome stopped and as she was bringing her arms down, she nodded her head.

"Yea, the father is Sesshoumaru…"

Souta had a thinking look on his face for a while, then it came to him, "Oh you mean the guy who looks like InuYasha, yea, he's down in the kitchen with mother…"

Kagome gave him a weird look as she thought about it.

Souta look at his sister with a worried face, "What is it Sis?"

A smile formed on Kagomes' lips as she looked up to see Soutas' ears tweaking, "You said mother instead of mom…"

After a few moments of silence, both of them started to crack up laughing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru look towards the door frame as he heard his mate, along with the hanyou, laughing.

"I would seem that my daughter is awake…" June said as she got up and refilled the tea pot again.

"Hun…" Sesshoumaru said in the back of his throat as he took another sip of his tea.

"Are you sure you don't want nothing to eat Sesshoumaru?" June said as she took out some eggs and butter from the refrigerator.

"Yes, I am sure Lady June."

"Sesshoumaru, I already told you to stop calling me that, your already family, so please call me mom or mother or Okaa-san…"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just nodded his head as Kagome and Souta walked in.

"Kagome, who are you feeling honey?"

"I feel okay…" Kagome said as sat herself next to Sesshoumaru.

"I mean after I told you about being a demoness and all…"

"Oh that, I'm okay with it, and trust me, it explain a whole lot for me…"

Everyone stopped for a moment to look at Kagome.

June was about to ask her daughter a question but the front door opened and closed quickly.

Soon after Buyo jumped on the dinner table and instantly, the hairs on its back and tail went up when the calico cat saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru only look at the cat for a moment and raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Buyo," Kagome scold the cat, "You better stop that right now!"

The cat look at Kagome and then started to relax as it jump on her lap and went for it's mid-morning nap.

"Well, that was unexpected…" June said as she pored another cup for her son.

"I know, I never seen Buyo act that way, except that time when…"

"DEMON!"

Everybody turned their head to see a thin white piece of paper being slapped onto Sesshoumarus' forehead.

Kagome had to hold back the giggle as Sesshoumaru made a quick sour face right before he put his cold mask back on.

"DEMON, BE GONE!"

June had to hold back her laughter as her father-in-law placed another one of those ridiculous papers on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Souta, please take your grandfather to the next room and bring him up to date."

Souta only nodded as he got up and started to walk towards his grandfather.

"All right Granpa, come with me…"

"Oh InuYasha, did you do something different with your hair?"

Kagomes reached over and gently grabbed Sesshoumaru by the shoulder and turned him towers her.

"Sorry about that, Granpa always done that to everybody that he meets."

Sesshoumaru stood still as Kagome gently pulled off the seal.

"Even to you?"

Kagome pondered for a moment, "The first time that I came back from the Federal Era…"

Sesshoumaru looked over to a grinning demoness, "Is what Kagome said is true?"

June nodded her head, "Don't you remember that other time that Granpa threw some of the so called holy salt at InuYasha…"

A smile began to form on Kagome's lips, "Or do you remember that time Granpa accidentally threw pepper at InuYasha face, oh man that was so funny, InuYasha couldn't stop sneezing."

Both girl just went on laughing as Souta walk in with the older man.

"So, I just heard that you are pregnant Kagome, congratulations dreary."

"Thank you Granpa, and I would like to introduce you to my mate, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West."

Both men look at each other in the eyes and bowed each other in respect.

"Oh by the way Mom, what ever happen to the piece of jewelry that you had on that necklace?" Kagome asked as she looked her mother in the eyes.

June look at her daughter and gave her signal to follow her.

* * *

When they made it to the master bedroom, June bent down and pulled the rug and the corner of the wall.

Kagome stood back as she watch her mother push down a piece of ply wood with her food and gasped as it came right up and June put it to the side.

"I really never thought that this day would come when I have to bring this thing out again…" June said as she took out a cream color silk pouch and took out the item and held it towards the window and allowed the sun to hit it.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome said as June placed the piece in hands.

"Kagome, now tell me seriously, why do you need this…" June said as she place her hands over her daughters.

Kagomes sighed, sat down and begin to tell her mother everything.

At the end, Kagome was fighting back her tears and June had her hand over her mouth, also trying to hold back her tears.

"That's it…I've made my choice, I'm going back…" June said as she went to her closet and started to take out her suitcases.

"What, what do you mean mother…" Kagome said as she got up and started to follow her mother around the room.

"I'm going back home Kagome, to the East…" June said as she release more of her demoness powers.

* * *

Chapter 19 people, please review and expect another chapter before new years eve or on that day…


	20. Ch 20:Telling Mama and saying good bye

First of all, I would like to say thank you to these people who have been reading my story…

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

kouga's older woman

Ichigo Mirai

mngurl07

GothicHime89

And second, remember to look out for my new story, it's an anime X-Over, One Piece with Naruto, on the One Piece, goggle up the charter Arlong…and for the girl who is going to be with him, I'll put her picture up on my page…well if not… just ask me how she looks like and I'll send you a link thru personal message…well, that's it for now…

* * *

Chapter 20: Telling Mama and saying good bye…

June walked down stars and told Souta to start packing his things.

Souta looked at Kagome to see what was happing.

"I'll tell you in moment…" Kagome mouthed to him.

Souta nodded and went up stares to do what his mother asked him to do.

Kagome sat down and sighed as she put her face in her hands.

"Kagome, dreary, what is the matter?"

"Mother told me that she's moving back…"

Granpa thought about it for a while and then it came to him.

"Finally, I thought that I would never get out of this image sealer…"

Kagome watched as her grandfather stood up, went to the living room and mumbled something under his breath.

She stood up and was about to question him, a blinding white light made her stop and cover her eyes.

After the light died down, Kagome groan as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands to get rid of the little dancing spots right in front of her vision.

"What was that…" Kagome asked herself a little bit too loud.

"Well, it's about time father…" June said as she walk down the stares to drop off another suitcase.

"Whoa Granpa, you look awesome…" Souta said as he bought anther one of his bags.

"Why, thank you sunny boy…" Replied a deeper voice.

"Granpa?" Kagome eyes widened as she saw a tall Okami demon standing where her grandfather was standing.

"Yes, it's still me dreary, I just went back to my normal self…"

Kagome gasped as she took in her grandfathers new apperence.

He was about tall as Sesshou-kun but if not taller, dark tanned skin like Kouga and sliver eyes with all of the markings like she had before she mated with Sesshoumaru.

"Ah Lord Isao, it's a pleasure to see you in this from again…" Sesshoumaru said in a different tone.

Kagome quickened her eye brow as she heard her mates voice, 'It's that what I think it is? Is Sesshoumaru showing a little bit of…respect to somebody else expect for his family?'

Then she started to remember her son, Shippo.

She know that it's been only a few hours but it felt like hours…

Sesshoumaru walked by him mate but stopped for a moment as he felt a quick wave of sadness coming from his mate.

He presumed that she was thinking about her adopted pups but he let out a rare smile as he leaned over and told her that he invited her family to the West until everything gets settled out…

Kagome looked up and said a low thank you as she got up and called for Buyo.

After a while and watching Buyo sleeping, Kagome tried to help out around the house but her mother always got her right before she got something from her closet or she tried to bend down to get her clothes out of the bottom drawers.

Kagome let out a aggregated sigh as her mother made her sit down her bed and waited till her mother handed her the clothes and she'll put them inside the case the way that she like it.

"Mom, why don't you let me help…" Kagome said as she laid back in her bed.

"Because dreary I already told you, a demoness pregnancy is different from a humans…"

Kagome started to think…

"But what is really the big difference…" She said in her lowest voice.

But her mother picked up like it was clear as day.

"Because a demoness pregnancy is only three month compare to a humans, a nine month pregnancy."

June turned around to hear nothing coming from her daughter.

"Kagome?"

June dropped what she had in her hands and went to her daughter.

"Kagome, what's wrong…what's the matter?"

"Mama…"

June eyes widened…the only time that her daughter would call her by that name is when something very serious is happening.

"What baby, you know you can tell me…" June said in her best motherly tone as she brushed back a lock of hair.

"About a few days after Sesshou-kun and I mated, Kouga came and wanted to clamed me as his but thankfully, Sesshou-kun defeated him…"

June got up form her kneeling spot and sat right next to Kagome.

"Later on that night, Sesshou-kun's demon took over and went on a rampage and went on a search to kill any males that was in or near his lands and then when I found Shippo, passed out and he had the look of pain in his features,

Kagome had to stop for a while to collect the rest of her thoughts.

Once she was mentally ready, she took a deep breath in and started again, "I gather him up and jumped out the same window that Sesshou-kun did and my body transformed on it own and then this mysterious white Okami came out of no where and told me that I was going to be his…"

June had to hold onto Kagome's body and gave off soothing whines to calm her daughter down.

"Shh Kagome, everything is going to be fine, as long you have your mate near you, you and your loved ones will be fine…" June said as she gently pushed Kagome down into her bed, "Now rest my daughter, we still have all day to get ready…"

Kagome nodded as she allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to darkness.

Her eyes went to her now bear window and notice that it was already dark out.

Kagomes moved her back to release the tension that was forming right in the middle of her back.

After hearing that familiar 'POP', she got up and went to the door.

The moment she got the stares, Sesshoumaru scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her to the front door.

"Sesshou-kun, what on earth are you doing and you know that I can walk on my own…"

"I know that you can walk on your one Koi, but right now, we don't have the time, it's almost time to go…"

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the look of thought…

"Don't tell me that you forgot already Koi…"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then to her mother, who was locking the door as Souta was locking the front gates to the shrine.

Sesshoumaru put Kagome down on he feet and told her loud enough so that everybody could hear.

"We are going home…"

Kagome smiled as she nodded her head.

Right before they started to walk, everybody stopped when they heard yelling.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around to see her three friends since she started on her ninth grade year.

"Oh boy…it's Ayumi, Yuka and Eri…" 'What am I going to do now!'

* * *

Chapter 20 everybody and as promised, it's on New Years Eve…please review… oh and by the way, for that new year promise…I promise I would try to post two chapters each month and maybe more…but let see first…


	21. Chapter 21: Saying good bye part 2

Yes I know, big shock, and I am back all right, ahh, first I would like to say thank you too…

Ichigo Mirai

kit-hime

Scarlettlove92

GothicHime89

nicegresser

monkey-101

Sugar0o

cloud nova

estelin

Wow…9...not bad, not bad at all…and here you are folks and the moment that you have been waited for…Chapter 21!!!!

* * *

Chapter 21: Saying good bye part 2

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle as her and family ran behind the family shrine house.

"What am I going to do now?" Kagome said just low enough for her family could hear.

Isao looked down to his sleeve and pulled out two more small sutures and placed one on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's forehead and mumble some words under his breath.

Kagome was about to question her grandfathers motives when she felt a quick change about herself.

"Whoa 'gome, you look cool, and so do you bro!"

Kagome looked at her brother strangely for a moment and then look down to her hands.

She let out a tiny gasp at what she saw…

Her claws were gone and so were the stripes that came up to her wrist were also gone too, in there place as two silver bands. One held an exquisite diamond and the other was also silver but it had a sun and a moon joined together.

"Koi…"

Kagome looked up, expected to see bright golden eyes looking at her but instead, two gray eyes were looking down at her.

"Sesshou-Kun?…is that really you?" Kagome as she as she raised her hands up to feel his face to see if it was really him.

Sesshoumaru felt tiny tug at the corner of his deadly lips as he leaned into her hands.

Kagome took a moment as she soak up the new Sesshoumaru…

All of his markings, including the one on his eye lids, the markings on his cheeks and the crested moon were all gone…

Like he never had them in the first place…

And his hair, instead of being the silvery waves that danced with the moon light, now became black as the shadow night, but she could catch a glimpse of blue here and there.

Kagome did a quick check out at his new attire…

A very shape business suite the was made just for him.

"Kagome, are you ready to introduce your new 'husband' to your friends?" June said as she handed the key to the gate and then started to gently push Sesshoumaru and Kagome out of hiding.

Kagome let a nervous chuckle as she grabbed Sesshoumarus hand and began to take him with her as she raised her hand up to feel her stomach.

Sesshoumaru let out a smirk as he watched his mates antics.

"Do not worry Koi, you know that I am here for you." Sesshoumaru said as he gave a light squeeze to Kagomes' hand, as a sign for reassurance.

* * *

For the time being, Rin was often seen in the recovery room, where Shippo was located at…

In her room, practicing on either her speech or her basic education…

Outside in the field behind the castle itself, being watched constantly by the guards…

Or what currently doing at the moment…

Rin felt utterly helpless as she watched her grandmother and told the house maids what to do and greeted the arrivals all at once.

She still remember just a few days past, her new momma told her that they will be coming soon.

But still…

She didn't wanted to be separated or wanted to left alone.

She knew that in the bottom of her heart, she had to look after her sleeping brother.

'But Ri…ah…I want to go outside!' Rin yelled in her head as a deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Well, who's this pretty morsel?" Came a deep voice from out of where.

Rin nearly screamed out loud as she clamed her hand over her mouth, knowing that demons have sanative hearing.

"Oh Lord Rusko, there you are…"

Rusko only grinned as he look at the person who he can call family, "Ah Aunty! It is so wonderful to see your perfect face again!"

Suzume could only playfully rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh as she hugged the Golden Inu.

Although, everybody knew that the house of the crested moon and the house of the silver suns are not related in any way possible, but after so many decades of supporting each other during times of wars and becoming the best allies in any challenge.

Both houses became in respect of one of the other through out time and time again, till finally both first sons of the houses started to call each other brothers in respect of one another and soon became a new tradition.

"You're saying that! I thought that I would be able to stand up to your flirtatious way of speaking, but I guess not." Suzume said as she tried to hide the blush, that settled on her face, with her hands.

Rusko let out a hardy laugh but cutting it short when he heard a low squeak and a tiny flash of baby-blue zipped right behind Suzume legs.

"Rin? What is the matter child?" Suzume said as she looked down behind her.

* * *

"H-hey guys…what's up?" Kagome said as she unlocked the gate.

"Kagome, how are you!" Yuka said as she practically threw herself on Kagome.

"Kagome, where have been all this time!?!" Eri said she started gave Kagome a simple hug on the side.

"Yeah girl, it's like you disappeared from time or something…" Ayumi said as she grabbed on to Kagomes' hand and started to pull her forcefully away from the gates.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood about a good two feet away from the giggling woman.

At most times, he had to bit the side of his tongue so he wont make a face.

But right after the first stupid woman practically threw herself at his mate.

He started to see red…

The second human was a bit calmer and more collected then the first one and did the right thing as to show her affection a simple manner…

This calmed him down some what…

But the third one…

After what she said…

Sesshoumaru growled in the back of his throat as he felt the worry-ness started to pour off his mate in waves.

"Kagome-Koi…" Sesshoumaru said he stepped forward and away from the shadows.

A simple smirk came upon his lips as he watched all three humans released his mate and took a step back.

All three girls pointing dumbly as their mouths handed open…

"Guys?" Kagome asked in a concern voice.

"K-Kagome…w-who…" Yuka said as she started to talk but failed miserably.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see her mate, or husband she should say, coming right next to her.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi…this is my husband…Sesshoumaru Tashio." Kagome leaned into Sesshoumaru when she felt his arm going around her waist.

The look on her face friends faces…

Priceless…

But the only thing that wasn't to priceless…

Hojo was coming up the steps…

'Oh man, what to do? What to do?"

* * *

Rin gritted her teeth as she tried to get her mind to work her mouth but so far, nothing has came up, but only a whimpers here and there.

"Child, what is the matter?" Suzume said as she ushered Rin to a near by room.

Rin lowered her head in shame as she mumbled something incorrectly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Child, you know that I have heighten hearing but you still have to correctly pronounces your words."

"He scared me…" Rin said as she started to use the both of her hand to wipe off the tears.

"Who child?"

"That demon, the one that you called Rusko…he scared me…"

"Oh Rin…" Suzume said as she pulled Rin into a warm hug.

After a while, along with soothing back rub and words of a encouragements, Suzume released her hold on Rin and took a small step back.

"Rin, sweetheart…" Suzume said as she used her hand to pushed Rins' face up to look at her in the eyes, "Nobody and I mean, nobody is going to ever hurt you or Shippo while you are under my watchful eye, alright…"

Rin sniffed quietly as she nodded and leaned into the open arms of her grandmother.

"Now Rin, go and take a bath and take a quick nape as I get the guests settled in, is that okay?" Suzume as she took hold of Rins hand gently as started to walk with her down the long hallway till Suzume saw a maid and called her over.

"Yes Milady?" The servant asked as she bowed down to the floor.

"I want you and three others to take care of my granddaughter and make sure that she gets some well disserved rest." Suzume said in a tone that left no exceptions as she released Rins hand and let the maid follow her trouble granddaughter.

As she Suzume went back to the main doors, Rusko was flirting with one of the maids.

She let out a low growl escaped her mouth and watched the maid said her apologies as she ran off, leaving a nervous golden Inu behind.

"Ah…Aunty…I can explain…"

Suzume didn't say anything as she went up to him; reached up; grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her eye level.

"Make any of my grandbabies cry again and I make sure when I done with you, not even Kami himself would even recognize you, got it!" Suzume said as she let out some of her demonic aura to prove her point.

Rusko didn't say anything but just nodded.

Suzume growled one more time as released Rusko poor, abused ear and went off her way.

'Man, I wonder what I did now?'

* * *

"Oh Hojo…hi…" Kagome said as started to hide herself more into Sesshoumarus shadowy form.

"Hey Kagome, how have you been doing so far and how is your brocades coming?

'Brocades! Grandpa! Why can't you say that I have the flu or something!' "It's coming along great, the last trip to the hospital did help me out a lot…yep it sure did…"

"Well, that great and Kagome?" Hojo said as looked up to see a man staring down at him.

"Yes Hojo?"

"Who is this man and why is he holding you like that?"

"Oh!" Kagome said as she looked up and looked back at Hojo, only to hug Sesshoumaru's waist tighter, "This is my husband, Sesshoumaru Tashio."

The look of shock and sadness swept over his features quickly as he pulled himself back together again.

"It's a great honor to meet Kagomes' husband." Hojo said as he respectfully waist bow to Sesshoumaru, who surprised Kagome, did the same back.

"It is a great honor to meet my Koi's friends." Sesshoumaru said in a business like tone.

Kagome watched as she saw a quick shiver flash through her female friends and Hojo took a step back.

"Well, you guys, I guess this is goodbye…" Kagome said a she felt a wave of sadness flow through her.

All four people knew what Kagome meant and Ayumi, Yuri, and Eri gave Kagome a hug and Hojo gave Kagome a handshake-hug and they turned to Sesshoumaru and respectfully waist bowed to him.

Kagome waved good bye to her friends as they walked down the steps and turned around to her husband when they rounded the corner.

"Are you ready to go back home my Koi?" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome put the latch on the gate and walked towards him.

"Yes, I am most defiantly ready now…" Kagome said as she reached up and pulled off the seal, as Sesshoumaru did the same for her.

* * *

Yes, that's right people, I am back and I have some good news and some bad news…good news is…I have a lot of ideas for this story and all of my ideas are leading up to the adoption ceremony…and how Shippo and Rin are going to look like and stuff…and the bad news is… I am a full time college student and I am taking a freshman comp. 1 class for this semester and it's taking a lot of my time…I mean, come on, I barely got my wrestling chapter done…but does not mean that I will slack off on his this or any one of my stories…and btw…I have two new stories coming along of the way…one is a OnePiece/Naruto crossover and the other is a SpiderMan story but Venom is the main charter but with my OC that is…all right you know what to do, REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	22. Chapter 22: Almost reaching home…

Wow…I got a quite a bit of review and I'm very sorry that most of yall had to go back a few chapters to get an understanding of the story before reading the new chapter and then I would like to say thank you too…

kouga's older woman

imafork01

GothicHime89

sessholove4lyf

sade

Angela Page

Ichigo Mirai

monkey-101

kit-hime

* * *

Chapter 22: Almost reaching home...

Kagome let out a big stretch as she watched Souta was to be the last one to come up from the well.

"Is that everybody?" Kagome asked as she looked around, while stretching her arms behind her back.

"Yeah sis, I'm the last one." Souta said as he reached down and grabbed a box that had holes on the sides and written on the top was, 'WARING, LIVE ANIMAL!'

"Is Buyo okay?" June said as looked through the holes.

"I don't know mom, but I think if it's better to check him out when we get into a closed room…" Souta said as he heard a low growl coming from the box in his arms.

"Well then, I presume if we start to head out to the castle of the west." Sesshoumaru said as looked around to see heads nodding in approval.

It was sill night time in the federal era.

Sesshoumaru looked at the corner of his eye to see his mate shuffling another yawn as rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand.

"Tired Koi?" Sesshoumaru asked he walked up to his mate.

"Yeah, surprisely I am…I guess it's my pregnancy…" Kagome said as she leaned into her mate as he came close enough to be to.

A quick flash concern flashed passed his eyes as picked up Kagome bridal style and summoned his cloud under his feet, "Explain Koi!"

Kagome let out a smile, 'Oh you still have so mush to learn Sesshoumaru…' "From what I remember from reading from my heath books, during the first and third trimester of the womans pregnancy, they experience mainly experience fatigue but only in the first trimester, they experience naug…"

Sesshoumaru looked down to see why his mate stopped talking, only to see Kagome with her hand over her mouth, make some weird noise in the back of her throat and had a slight color of green on her pail skin.

Kagome hastily pointed to the ground and in record time, Sesshoumaru dispelled his could and landed on the earth surface with grace.

Kagome practically jumped out of his arms and ran to the nearest bushes only to leave  
Sesshoumaru to have a look like if he just ate something that was foul in his mouth as he heard his mate empted her stomach continence.

June frantically search through the bag as she landed on the ground.

Telling Souta to hold onto the bag, she ran into the trail that her daughter took.

"Uh Sess, I think we should go over there or something…" Souta suggested as he caught a glimpse of the color green on his brother-in-law cheeks.

Sesshoumaru didn't anything but turned the other way and started to walk.

* * *

Back at the Castle of the West…

Rin sighed as she looked up to see the ceiling again.

Her grandmother set her to take a nap just a few hours ago but surprisely, the servants allowed her to sleep through dinner and by the look of outside and how the moon is standing at, (her father taught her on his spare time), it's already passed 11 at night…

Knowing that she won't be able to get any sleep tonight, she push and kicked off her covers and grabbed her robe as she headed to the nearest window.

Opening the window after she tied a small knot in front of her, Rin took a deep breath through her nose as she took a seat against the brick structure.

She remember a year ago, some time after Naraku died and everything seemed to be normal again, her father crossed paths again with her mothers group again and surprisely…her father and the one in red didn't fight, instead they both walked away from the group for a few feet and started to talk.

It was then, her mother, started to talk to her…

She still remember the story that her mother told her about how she loved this time better then the time she has at home.

Rin asked what does she mean?

That's when they did their first 'Pinky Swear!'

Kagome told Rin how she lives in the future and how everything is completely different.

Rin still didn't understand somewhat but ask for a example…

Kagome smiled and looked at Rin the eyes and said only two words, "The air…"

Rin took another deep breath in through her nose but this time, she let out through her mouth slowly.

Her attention to the wind and air were cut short when she heard a odd cry coming from the cannel from the back of the castle.

"Ah-Un!" Rin said to herself as she started to climb down the second story building with grace that showed that it wasn't the first time that she has done it.

With no more than five feet down, Rin let go of the wall and fell into a soft bush below her.

She quickly shoot off the small event, dusted herself and ran to the cannels, while staying low wind that is…

While make it to the main gate, she looked inside to see two of her fathers guards truing there best to calm the two headed dragon.

"What's the matter with him?" One said to the other as he quickly snapped back his hand from getting bitten off.

"I don't know, he fine just a few moments ago…"

"You don't think it's that demon that Lord Sesshoumaru told us about before he left?"

Rin held back her audible gasp as she leaned in closer, 'Demon? What demon?'

"I don't know but we better get back to our posts before we get into trouble!" The demon guard said to the other as they both left in a hurry.

Rin waited in the shadows as she watched both demons left the area.

She waited for another few moments when she felt another gust of wind blew towards their direction but was happy when they didn't come back.

"Ah-Un?" Rin whispered as she talked up to their stall.

The twin headed dragon raised their heads in defense but quickly relaxed as they saw Rin coming towards them.

They lowered their heads over the rail to allow Rin to pet them.

A low growl came from their mouths, which made Rin giggle a little.

"What is troubling you Ah-Un?"

Ah raised his head to the small window above him, showing the crested moon right above them.

And then Un, with is teeth, gently grabbed the settle and pulled it towards him…

Rin watched with curious eyes and then it donned on to her, "Are you trying to tell me that my father and mother are already here?"

Both heads started to nodded vigorously.

Without another question, Rin opened the door just for her to get in and started to attach the settle and untied the rope that held down the dragons, reopened the small gate again and allowed them to fly out the cannel doors and head for her father.

'Bring them back safe Ah-Un!' Rin said in her mind as she started to head back to her bedroom.

* * *

After a few moments and some words of encouragement…

Kagome, along with her mother, came out of the forest and was ready to go again…

"Maybe…Kagome shouldn't ride with you on your summing cloud Sesshoumaru…" June said just under her breath but with everybody's heighten hearing, they heard it as clear as day.

"What do you mean mother? Don't you think Sesshoumaru won't protect me if something goes wrong?" Kagome asked with some concern laced in her voice.

"I mean, I know the Sesshoumaru will protect you no matter what, but I think you need to sit on something more solid so you won't throw up like you just did just now."

Kagome looked at her mother for a second then looked up to see her mate, who was thinking quickly at the moment…

Sesshoumaru then opened his opened his mouth to give an answer but a loud roar interrupted him.

Kagome looked up to see a twin headed dragon coming at them in full force and a very dangerous high speed.

Out of instinct, Sesshoumaru jumped in front of his mate to shield her for anything.

But at the last second, Ah-Un stopped them selves and hovered above the ground for about a half of a foot before setting them selves down for a soft landing.

Kagome only smiled as Ah-Un went up to her hand started to rub their missiles gently against her flat stomach before stepping back to await orders from their master and lord.

Then a quick idea came to Souta head, "Hey mom, how about Kagome riding Ah-Un while Sesshoumaru is next to them?"

Everybody thought about it for a while and they all silently agree but still turned their head to see Lady Junes' approval.

No more than two seconds passed as she let out a deep sigh as she too nodded her head in a agreement.

"But if Kagome does have to throw up again, then land right away and leave her be when she does her business!"

The twin headed dragon gave Lady June a stiff nod as the bent down lower so Kagome can get on easer.

"Are you ready to go home now Koi?" Sesshoumaru asked silently as he took part of the rings and gave a gently on Uhs' side to lead the way.

"Yes Sesshou-Kun, I am most ready this time…" Kagome said in a low voice before she leaned onto Ahs back neck and fell into a light sleep.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else as he led the small group to his home, who was now just seen in a far off distance.

* * *

Whoa!!! Two chapters in one month! And in one week no less…You can tell that I am most happy about all of the reviews that I received…. And you guys know what to do!!! It's REVIEW TIME!!!!


	23. Chapter 23: Another one!

SO sorry about the very long wait, I guess that I got too caught up with my new Harry Potter story, well it's mainly about Severus Snape but I'll do a time skip later on into the story and I'm also thinking about my wrestling story…I'm thinking about doing a time skip to Snow's and Glen wedding…oh well…

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Esha Napoleon

Ichigo Mirai

kouga's older woman

GothicHime89

merlyn1382

kit-hime

SexyDemonGirl5000

LadyAlera

Akirasan215

Crescent moon2012

Wow…a perfect 10...thanks…

* * *

Chapter 23: Another one!

The rest of the way home was peaceful but quick.

They arrived at the main gates just as the sun rays were begging to changed the color in the eastern horizon.

When Ah-Un landed near the gates with Kagome, who is still sleeping on their back, the guards were silently stunned but tried to hide it the best they could before meeting their lord.

No question were asked as Kagome's family passed the guards.

Once the doors were open, two servants came forth and waited for their lord instructions.

Ah-Un was taken back to his stables by one of guards.

Lady June and her family were taken to royal part of the guest wing before Sesshoumaru held Kagome tighter to his chest.

Before Sesshoumaru went on his way, he notice that some of the house maids was looking at his bother-in-law with glairs when he passed by them.

"Dismissed!" Sesshoumaru said in low, but deadly tone that left no room for remarks or talking.

The maids snapped back into realty when they heard their lord voice and started to briskly walk to all directions.

"Well, that was new!" Souta said as he watched the scene for a while before entering his room.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply when his lips twitched a little bit upwards and was on his way to his and his mates personal room.

* * *

The morning started off to be quite at first but once the sun fully showed it self above the horizon, all hell broke loose.

"What on earth is that filthy beast doing here? Sesshoumaru!"

All the maids stopped at what they were doing and looked at the demoness who called their lady, younger sibling, a filthy beast.

Soon a howl of anger shook the western castle, but it wasn't Sesshoumaru that made that dangerous howl, oh no, it was Kagome.

"Oh you're in for it now!" Obba-san said in a marry tone as she gave the maids the body jester to leave.

Every maid gave a small squeak of fear when they felt a holy energy enter the atmosphere.

"What…did…you…say?" Kagome said as she gritted her teeth.

The demoness held back the look of pain as she kept her body structure up, "I said, who is this filthy beast and who, young lady, are you?"

Before Kagome could open her mouth, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and gently nudged Kagome on the arm to give her the hint.

Kagome looked up for a moment and then wrapped her arms around Sesshoumarus' upper arm and stood silent.

"Ah Princess Akane, what bring you here at the western lands?"

The older demoness facial changed dramatically as she started to batt her eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I heard the most awful news, I heard that you got mated and you were going to adopt some poor kitsune and a filthy human. Oh please say that it isn't true!"

Sesshoumaru was about to reply but he heard a loud cracking sound and a quick flash of pink light right in front of his eyes.

"Whoa sis!" Mid-yelled a fanatic Souta, who just snapped out of his mild shock, "Did you forget that I'm still here!"

Looking down, Sesshoumaru let out a small but deadly smile formed on his lips as he saw his mate fighting her inner demon.

"Koi! You need to calm down, all the pressure and the stress it's not good for the pups, and please go check on Rin, I am sure that she misses us. And can you show your brother to the dinning area."

Kagome saw the red leaving her eye sight as she heard Sesshoumaru talking about the heath for the pups and about Rin and about taking Souta somewhere in the castle.

After calming down a bit, Kagome gave her mate a stiff nod, she unraveled herself from Sesshoumarus arm and walked away, with Souta right behind her.

Once Kagome was a good distance away, Sesshoumaru raised his claw hand and brought it down hard and fast on the demoness face, leaving a loud ringing sound in the air.

The demoness looked up, tears began to fall down her blotchy face as she looked up at Sesshoumaru with dark hazel green eyes.

"DON'T EVER! Make me do that again, demoness or no demoness, I will punish you if you talk ill about my family again and that filthy beast that you just called that hanyou, he is my brother-in-law and not only that, but he's the rightful heir of the eastern lands."

The demoness backed up in fear as she watched Sesshoumaru walked away.

Akane rubbed her sore cheek as she got up and started to head out to her bed chamber.

'Damn him and damn that bitch who ruined my plan…' Akane said as she started to rub her cheek harder.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the dinning hall to see everybody looking the direction where his mate is seated at.

'I take it everybody already meet their new lady…' Sesshoumaru said in his mind as he took his spot at the head of the table and took a small sip of his tea, giving the signal to start eating.

The morning meal was silent, but once in a while Rin would ask her new found Uncle Souta a few questions about the time line that he lived in and with patent that he was blessed from his mother, he tried to answer them with the best knowledge that he held.

After the meal was over, a few of the guests stood up and excused them selves as they exited the nearest door way.

Kagome knew that she had to calm down and get some fresh air.

Walking outside and heading towards the garden ground, smiling as she spotted Rin and her mother-in-law and her mother talking and crying like they knew each other.

But how much really…

* * *

"Oh Kagome dear, please come over here!" June said as she got up, gently grasped Kagomes' hand and lead her to where a small group of Demoness were sitting at.

'Why didn't I notice them from before?' Kagome said as she took her spot in-between her mother and her mother-in-law.

Kagome took her time as she looked around as she notice each demoness had a different marking symbol on the middle of their foreheads.

A fire flame…must be from the north…

A water drop…the south…

A cross…the southwestern tribe...

A star…the northwestern tribe…

Then a silver sun…the eastern tribe…

'Huh? What the…Ayame?' Kagome said as her sigh landed on the red head. 'What she doing here?"

* * *

Review...please and can you please read my other stories...please...and review them also...


	24. Chapter 24: Decisions…Decisions…

;A; *cries a little*, I am sorry you guys, this chapter what the most hardest for me to do, well for one I had no inspiration what so ever for this chapter, even to a point I was about to put this whole story on hastiest until I was able to make three or more chapters and then re-open it and start again, but thankfully that my parents decided to get time Warner 900+ channels and I was able to watch InuYasha on demand and I watched the episodes with Sesshoumaru in them, so I just got enough inspiration to do at least 5 pages for you, my wonderful readers and especially for the ones who take their time reviewing…

I would like to say thank you too…

Ichigo Mirai

kouga's older woman - yes he will but not for another for another chapter or two, read this chapter and if you have any questions, just ask and I'll try my best to tell you…

GothicHime89 - thank you, and I know, but I really hate blocks and mind you, this story is partly made out of brain-farts…so be nice…

Esha Napoleon - THANK YOU!

angelapage - thank you…

Sesshoumaru's Angel Bride - thank you…

Darkness living in Hope - sorry to keep you waiting , and please enjoy this chapter…

Roseiswriting - well my beta had to quite helping me because she told me that school was getting to her and I told her that I understand and for the spellcheck thing, I always try my hardest for the spellcheck but atlas, I only have Microsoft Works Word Processor, and not the 2007 like my school has it…so please be patent with me, and still looking for a beta, and not for this one, but 3 of my other stories…if you know anybody, send the word and ask them to help me…

Bird_kiss11 - Thank you!

angels info 411 - yes your guessing just hit the spot right on the head, I'm planning to make the inu-gang to reappear some time after the adoption ceremony takes place.

Kidnapped by a demon - thank you!

Chika159 - thank you so very much and you're welcome about the idea of the mating ceremony.

Wow…12...nice, and thank you for taking the time for replying and stuff…

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO, OR IF YOU JUST WANT TO SEE KOUGA OR INUYASHA COME IN AND DOES SOMETHING VERY STUPID AGAIN, TELL ME AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO PUT IT THE COMEING UP CHAPTERS!

* * *

Chapter 24: Decisions…Decisions…

Kagome decided not to say anything as she sat herself on the open spot that her mother was telling her to sit.

"Good Morning," Kagome said in a low, polite voice as sat on her hind legs.

All the ladies, including Ayame, slightly bowed their bodied replied back to the Lady of the West.

Kagome just smiled as the lady sitting across form her started to talk again.

"Oh, I wish you had seen him when he was going up June, my sweet little man, but at least he has Sesshoumaru and Suzume to help him grow to a wonderful leader that he it to day."

Kagome could only smile as she didn't say anything as she watched the older ladies talk among themselves.

She stole quick glances towards the quite form of Ayame, knowing that something off about the wolf demoness, but decided to wait for a better time.

After a while, Kagome felt a yawn coming up but fought it off but it was notice by her mother next to her.

"Kagome dreary, you look tired, why don't you go inside and rest for a bit, I'm sure one of maids will call for you when the mid-morning meal."

Kagome nodded as she held back another yawn, then it came to her.

"Oh Ayame, can you please come with me, theirs another demoness that is walking around the castle thinking that she knows everything and was trying to get me upset just a few moments ago."

Kagome had hold back the smile that was forming on her lips as the other ladies looked at her with speculation in their features.

Ayame didn't say anything as she got up and excused herself as she followed Kagome back to the castle.

* * *

"So there's my brother! Haven't seen you around lately!" Rusko greeted as he gave Sesshoumaru a firm pat on the back, "And I also hear that you've been tied down, isn't that right?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see a grin, from ear to ear, on Rusko face.

"Yes I did," Sesshoumaru said as he sat himself on his chair and started to look through the final plans on the adoption/boding ceremony that was going to take place in three more days, "And for your information, by me getting bonded, that make her as you would say, your sister and uncle to our future pup and including that I am currently adopting."

Silence filled the room for a while…

Sesshoumaru was quite surprised to see his brother like figure so quite all of a sudden but he knew in the back of his mind, Rusko was already thinking of something…

"So…do you know if she has any sisters?" Rusko asked as he started to twitted his thumbs together.

Sesshoumaru inwardly grown as he looked over the scroll again.

He started to feel like if the teen age years are starting all over again…

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

Through the corner of my eye, I notice that something really was off on Ayame.

"So how was your trip coming over here?" a simple question, I know but I am trying to see what is the matter with hyperemic female wolf.

I watched Ayame slightly stiffen at the sound of my voice, but went back to her way of walking.

"It was alright, I suppose…"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the groan that wanted to come out, I just want a simple girl talk, that's all.

"Oh! And also, Kouga has been kicked out of the clan!" Ayame said in a, slightly, cherry voice.

I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen when the words register in my mind.

I just had to look at her…

In the back of my mind, I was expecting her to sobbing her eyes out over the fact that Kouga is banned from ever coming back to the clan again.

"What? When did that happen?" Kagome asked as she and Ayame stepped in her old quarters.

"Some time after the heat season was over." Ayame said as she placed herself across from Kagome, saying nothing as one of the servant left the room again once she got the instructions from Kagome.

Then a low un-lady like chuckle floated through the air, "You know what, I was kind've hoping that Kouga would've taken me, so we can finally be mates and I could finally be happy and have a family together," Ayame said as she began to cry a little, "But I guess that would never happen now and since my grandfather told me before I left to come over here, that we will be moving out."

Kagome almost spit out her tea, but instead took a long sip from the cup.

"I know that you're surprised to hear that Lady Kagome, and yes I know about the story about the previous family of the east and don't worry, when your mother moves back in, I'm sure my gramps would leave very quietly."

After regaining her poster, Kagome placed her hand very gently over Ayame shaking hand and gave her a smile of reassurance.

Then a idea came over her…

"Hey Ayame, so that means that Kouga doesn't have his clam over you any more right?"

Ayame looked up to see something flash over Kagome's eyes but silently shook her head.

"Okay, now tell me the truth about this question. How do you feel about hanyous?"

Ayame thought about it for a while but nothing negative came up in her mind about them, "Nothing really. I mean I have nothing against them but I think if their born with puppy ears on top, it's very cute."

Kagome only smiled as she got up and pulled Ayame up with her, "Then I think we should meet my baby brother…"

Ayame didn't say nothing as she saw the flash passed again in Kagome eyes.

* * *

Souta sighed as he started to walk around the castle gardens but stopping momentarily as he stopped by the pond that just stood there, just thinking about the past two days.

Just a few days ago, he just broken up with his three year girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend he should say…

'That cheating bitch,' Souta said in his mind as he tried to forget the way that she was making out with his so called best friend.

He knew that they were going out behind his back, all the signs were there but he was so love stricken, that he was practically blind by it.

Wiping off the free lancing tear off his cheek as he leaded against the nearest tree.

"Souta? What's wrong?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

"Nothing really sis. Don't worry about it." Souta said as he wiped off another tear off his eye lash.

"You know that you're a terrible liar Souta, epically when your Adams apple is moving like that."

Souta reacted fast enough to feel his Adams apple quivering.

"Now tell me Souta, you know you need to get this off your chest before you get sick."

Souta nodded his head he slid down the tree, "I broke with her Kagome, I had to…"

Kagome didn't say anything as her hand flew up to her mouth as the information sunk in through her mind.

"What happened?"

"I caught that… you know…that thing cheating with my ex-best friend."

Kagome didn't say anything as she leaned closer to her brother.

"Thanks 'gome."

Kagome only nodded her head in understanding.

They stood like that until Kagome remembered the reason why she came out here.

"Oh I almost forgot about something, Souta I would want to meet somebody that is something like a friend of another friend to me…you understand?"

Souta gave his sister an odd look but nodded his head anyways.

"Now Souta, I want you to be nice, Souta this is my friend Ayame," Kagome said as she looked over to the side and jester for the wolf demoness to come closer, " And Ayame, this is my younger brother Souta."

Kagome tried her best to hide her smile as she instantly notice a slight pink hue that was forming on both of their cheeks.

"Um, I think Sesshoumaru is called for me…gotta go! Bye!"

She only got a simple hand wave as she walked away.

'Oh wait till Momma hears about this!'

* * *

So...yeah…*looks around nervously* review…please…


	25. Chapter 25: Just finishing up!

First of all I would like to say thank you too…

Angela Page - lol, I know right, the idea just came to me when I was re-reading this story and I wanted to do something towards Kouga and will affect Ayame and something towards Souta that will bring Ayame and him together.

Esha Napoleon - alright, so InuYasha it is…and about the matchmaker thing, it was a clever idea huh!

kouga's older woman - thank you and lol

kydarkangel2007 - thank you! And here it is!

Ichigo Mairi - thanks, and now my inspiration came all back to me when I was al Las Vegas, so yeah, I will be updating about two more chapters soon…

Lady Kira94 - …everywhere I look around…lol, sorry, it reminded me of a song so I just had to finish it and first came love, then mating season, then…HOLY SHI…HOW MANY!!! Lmao!

GothicHime89 - all right, all right, here is the new chapter…

Darkness living in Hope - lol, thank you!

All right then, so are yall surprised to see me updating to soon! Will you can thank my three day vacation to Viva Las Vegas… yep, I went and I loved it, and when I came back on Wednesday, I slept in and on Thursday, I went striate towards this story, and I was surprised to see all of my ideas flowing so freely into this chapter, and thank you very much for the lovely reviews, so please enjoy this chapter! And yes, I'm already thinking of doing a time skip and going striate to the adopting ceremony…

* * *

Chapter 25: Just finishing up!

"Oh are you sure Kagome?" June said as she tried to keep up with her bouncing daughter as she lead her the window that showed the whole entire garden.

It has been a whole week since Kagome introduced her brother to Ayame and since that day, they have been practically been like glue, but well except for it was the time to go to sleep, well it was the only time then Souta always escort Ayame to her privet chambers before going to his own.

But it was last night is when Kagome saw Ayame placed a simple innocent kiss on Souta cheek before retiring for the night.

But the look on his face, when he walked back to his own privet chambers, it was too priceless.

"Yes mom, I'm sure of it, I wish you were there when I introduced them, I never seen Souta acted that way before, or Ayame, I've only known her for a while but every time that we meet up, she always had a loud but strong voice. But this is something different, I just know mom."

June didn't say anything as she watched her walk up to a set of curtains that blocked a pair them

Watching her daughter, using her index finger, to gently pull the curtains far apart enough to see what was going on.

Raising her eyebrow to see Kagome bite on her lower lip from keeping the case of the giggles from passing her lips.

"See Mom, I was right, just look at them."

June could only smile as she watched her daughter antics as she looked out the window.

Only gasping a little but letting out an easy sigh as she watched her son and the demoness wolf, walk side by side and walking by the near by lake.

Kagome and June watched as the two wolves faced towards the lake and began to talk.

"Oh shoot, turn around, turn around!" Kagome said to herself as she wanted to know that they were talking about.

"Oh Kagome, be nice and behave yourself and you know that they have to turn around eventually…"

After a while, nothing really happened but they just watched Ayame leaned over to get a lotus flower and was trying to find her balance at the same time but failed miserably and started to fall into the lake.

Kagome let out a starling gasp, as she watched in the seine happened in slow-motion as she Ayame face looked like in a state of shock and of pure fear.

Then she notice something, that it even made her gasp in surprise.

Souta had saved her…

Her baby brother, in the nick of time, reached over to the side and pulled her away from the lake.

But at the same time, out of reaction, he pulled her to him and she landed on top of him. Knowing silently that he was thinking that first came to his mind, she didn't think much of it.

Before anything else could happened, Ayame practically jumped up and ran towards the direction of the main door.

Souta, who yelled for her to wait, went back to the lake and plucked for the same flower that Ayame was trying to get some time ago and ran after her.

"Oh this should be interesting…" June said as she let go of the curtain, letting it fall back into place while walking back towards the direction of the room that she will be staying in.

"Tell me about it." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she started to walk towards the direction of the infirmary…

* * *

After a short and fast run, Souta finally reached Ayame just enough to gently grab by her upper arm and pull her towards his chest again.

Having to use both of his arms hold a squirming demoness was a great idea at the time, but now, ah…not so very much.

But he was truly thankful for Sesshoumaru to bring out some of his older and more smaller to his size, armor until Totosai could come to the lands and make a sword and armor for him to have and to use.

But right now, his attention belonged to the now sobbing demoness in his arms.

He was about to say something but held on tighter when he felt two small hands applying pressure to his chest.

"Ayame…"

Before Souta could say another word, Ayame started to push harder on his chest but failing miserably, thus making a new batch of tears come faster down on her cheeks.

"No…please…no…"

Was only audible thing Souta could pick up through the sobbing.

After a few days ago, Souta accepted his demon half. So that means, he could feel all of these emotions surrounding him and something like a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him what to do.

He nearly questioned it but he did it anyways, he just wanted Ayame to stop crying.

Easley easing his face down to Ayame cheek level, he started to rub and gently nudged towards on the side of her face.

Ayame medially froze up when she felt Soutas heated skin making contact against hers.

Then all of the memories of Kouga came to her mind, the only time that he did this is when before he lost to another male but since then, he has always talked down to her, and a couple of times he nearly raised his hand to her.

Souta let out a sigh as he eased up a bit on the grip that he had around her.

He didn't say anything as he felt the pressure being let off of his chest and started to feel the fabric being tightened and bundled up together into her hands.

Souta only raised his head and placed it on top of Ayames head as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Kagome let out a small whimper as she walked out of the infirmary.

She knew that in two more days the adoption ceremony is about to take place and next week is supposed to be one month exactly her and Sesshoumaru got together.

Then she stopped walking as it came to her…

Her and Sesshoumaru have been mates for almost a month now.

A smile came on Kagome's features as she looked down to her flat stomach and started to rub it in circular motions before she head to her bed chambers.

Having the sadness being lifted off of her, Kagome decided to have a little snack during her bath in the hot springs…

* * *

Sesshoumaru only sent another glare towards a passing relative who let another pup of theirs run around the hallways, nearly knocking over the priceless vase that was passed down from his mother side of the family.

He was about to stand up to say something about the pup misbehaving nature, when he notice another elder inu got up and direct the pups towards her direction.

After a while he got up and went towards the direction of his privet chambers, hoping that his mate was already in there.

* * *

Kagome groaned in bliss as she slid into the warm water.

After the maid gave her things she wanted, Kagome took a quick bath before getting in.

Now she was in heaven…

Then the air around her started to change. Taking in a slight breath of air thought her nose, she knew instantly that the sent belong to her mate.

Before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru slid in the warm water next to her. He didn't stop till the water reached the under of his nose.

Kagome watched as her mate came closer to her, put one arm under her and the other around above her stomach and rested his head against her chest.

Letting a small laugh as she saw a small twitch near his eye, already guessing that he already had a full day of his relatives.

"Hard day?" Kagome asked quietly as she began to stoke his bangs back and while gently grazing his scalp with her nails.

Her response was a small mass of bubbles that floated towards surface near his lips.

Kagome let out a snicker as she looked into the eyes of her mate as he gazed up to her and then back to his eyes level, but not before letting out a sigh of realization and rubbing his head further into her bosoms.

"Well, I can tell somebody is enjoying them selves…" Kagome said as she began to rub circular motions on Sesshoumarus face.

Neither didn't say anything for the rest of the time.

The only sounds were being made was the slight movement of water as Kagome was occasionally dipping her hands into the warm water and giving Sesshoumaru a back rub. And Sesshoumaru's low purring…

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26: Ceremony and other things…

First I would like to say thank you too…

Lady Kira94 - I know right… well thanks for the review!

imafork01 - I know right!

Ichigo Mirai - thank you!

Esha Napoleon - thank you!

GothicHime89 - not if I find you first! Lol, j/k, well anyways, I'm really getting back in to the grove in to the story. And yes I have about two more chapters in my head and it involves InuYasha and Kouga…most likely working together…humm…

Darkness living in Hope - I know right, and thanks for the review!

angelapage - thank you!

kouga's older women - a little one sided of Souta and Ayame but it's mainly of the western family.

kydarkangel2007 - well here it is, and thank you for the review!

clara954 - if you want to know a little ahead of my readers, then send me a PM, with a listing of what you want to know. And I'll give some things.

Wow…a perfect 10, and thank you to kydarkangel2007 of being my 300th reviewer, thank you!!! (cries a little)

* * *

Chapter 26: Ceremony and other things…

The house of the West was filled with noise as the hand maids was finishing up the preparations out in the garden and inside of the mess hall.

The sun was already going down, showing the residents and visitors of the house to come outside and started getting for tonight.

Because tonight it the night…

The night of Rin and Shippo adoption.

Kagome watched from the second story balcony. Seeing everybody walking outside and the family of the west started to sit on the left side, facing themselves towards the sea, making the shape of the crested moon that resembles the same mark that now adores her forehead.

Then her side of the family came out and they took their spots, forming the rest of the circle, almost resembling the silver sun that belonged to the family of the east.

But then she just notice something.

All of Sesshoumarus family, relatives and etcetera, was wearing something to do with the color purple and the family and friends of the east was wearing something with the color of a dark red, almost like a burgundy color.

Kagome let out a shaky breath as she looked at herself in mirror for the thousandth time and nodded her head as she smoothed down the invisible wrinkles that was located at the bottom location of her dress.

The left side of her dress was the same color of the house that she mated into and the right side is the same color that she was born into.

She was about to rub down her dress again until a pail clawed hand with maroon stripes that decorated his writs, gently grabbed her hand and placed a simple kiss on the back of it. Kagome sighed as she leaned into Sesshoumaru's newly chest armor and sighed in content as she allowed her mate sent to calm her.

"Koi…" Sesshoumaru started to say as he began to gently but carefully rub his fingers into Kagome's decorated hair, "Rin is already dressed and is ready to go and so is your son."

Kagome sighed as she released her mate and placed her hand in his before they walked out together.

* * *

Souta walked back and forth inside of his room, thinking of a way to ask Ayame to allow him to court her.

After that day when Ayame let her tears out, he swear to himself that she will never shed a tear of anguish when he is around.

Looking down to the louts flower what is in hand, already preserved to its natural state.

He rolled it in-between his fingers, enjoying its metal feel like structure as he started to walk around his room a bit.

Soon a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" Souta said in a low tone as he hid the flower under his pillow.

"Ah Souta, here you are! I have something most important to give to you but first you must say 'AH!'"

Souta only shrugged as he opened his mouth and said a low 'Ah!'

But nothing could really prepare him when he saw a large pair of pliers coming out of Totosai's sleeve and into his mouth, aiming towards his teeth.

Soon a loud and anguish sound like howl shook the house of the west for a few seconds before it quieted it down.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran towards Soutas room, thinking that he was being attacked.

But only to find him, crouching in a corner in his room, holding the palm of his hand against his face, epically around the cheek area.

"Souta, what happened?" Kagome said as she went over to comfort her brother.

"E' puld mi toof 'ut," Souta said at the best as he could shot a glare at the old demon as he walked over to the mirror.

"He pulled your tooth out? Why?" Kagome asked as she turned to Totosai, who is now inspecting Souta fang in his hand.

"Because my lady, this boy here is going to be needed to have a sward of his own and soon if he want to prove to the eastern tribe that he ready for the role of leadership of his rightful lands."

Kagome only nodded as she knew that he was speaking only of the truth.

"So how long is going to be?" Souta said as he walked back towards the spot near his sister.

"Well, if Lord Sesshoumaru allows me to use his fire station below the castle, I should have it ready before midnight," Totosai said in monotone as he held the fang into the light. "Ah yes, I still have some fangs from Lord Isao when he was younger, oh yes indeed, if you master your fang combine with your grandfathers fang, then you sure to be accepted as the lord of the east."

Sesshoumaru didn't waist no time agreeing.

Totosai only nodded in his thanks as he put the fang away in komodo.

"Oh yes, the other reason that I am here, here you are young man," Totosai said he pulled out an armor and held it high as everybody can see it.

The room was left speechless, well that is until Souta broke the silence, "Wicked awesome!"

* * *

Both families from both lands were just talking to them selves.

The women were talking about the children form the lands of both will be exemplary beautiful and very handsome and some already talking about future marriages that will hopefully be fulfilled.

And then the men were talking the political merging of both lands and how it should help a great deal to the east since the final against the spider hanyou that was destroying the lands.

The low murmuring stop when the great door of the entrance opened up.

Everybody stood up when Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome stepped into the moon light and started to walk down the path that lead towards the ceremony tables.

They all bowed respectively when the lord and lady took their seats.

Then came Lady June who is holding Rins hand in comforting manner and took the same path that Sesshoumaru and Kagome took before. Rin sat down on the right side of her father, while Lady June took her spot standing next to her daughter on the eastern side of the family.

The came Souta, and in his arms in newly transformed Shippo. Everybody stood there in silent awe as they watched as the hanyou, who was wearing nothing but the Eastern symbols.

Souta kept a striate face on when he put Shippo down gently on the ceremony table and then bowed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and then took his spot near his mother, how is also near Ayame.

Everyone stood up when they saw the eldest member make her way to the tables.

She only smiled as she made a simple jester as to let the other demons and demoness sit back down.

"Tonight…" She started as raised her hands above her, "Three different families and different ways are going to joined tonight as one."

"First it was two hearts that beats in different rhythms, but now joined as one, but now adding two will become more."

The elder reached down and lined three small different goblets.

One brown with purple makings all around it, symbolizing the human nature that is being added into the demon world.

One dark green with bright orange makings and purple streaks splattered around the goblet, symbolizes the slightest bit of the broken off part of the canine family will be mended together at once, and most likely, this one time only.

And the last and final is a silver goblet that has purple makings, showing two souls already mended as one.

The elder gently grabbed the brown goblet and went to Rin.

"Human named Rin, orphaned in the Human society, taken in by the Western Lord, do you wish to be part of this family?"

Rin gave the elder a warm filled smile, "I do."

The elder smiled back, "Then extended your hand to me child."

Rin didn't hesitate as she brought her hand forth in front the elder.

Whispering a chantment, she raised a gagged dagger and applied enough force to draw out blood from the humans hand.

Handing a cloth soaked in herbs, she patted Rins head in reassurance, and whispered low for her to hear, "You did well child."

Rin gave a small smile as she nodded stiffly.

Walking back to the table, she gently set Rins cup down and went to the green one and went to the kistsune on the table.

"Since this child is not able to speak for him self, I will ask for somebody to step forward and speak for his voice."

Kagome stood up and walked to the elder and Shippo, "I will," She said in a low tone.

The elder didn't say anything as she got ready.

"Demon named Shippo, orphaned in the Demon society, taken in by the Western Lady, do you wish to be part of this family?"

Kagome nodded as she spoke the truth, "Yes he will."

The elder nodded her head as she repeated the process as she did with Rin.

After she was done, she put Shippo's goblet down and picked up the last one.

"Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, do you wish to take in these two orphans into your home, your lives and into your hearts and teach them the great wisdom that you both possessed?"

"We do," Came out of Sesshoumarus and Kagomes mouths without hesitation.

The elder gave a great smile as she repeated the process once again.

Going back to the goblet, she started another whole new chantment as she put herself in a trans like state as she pored all three goblet of blood into the medium size saucer dish.

Holding a herb like substance, she pointed towards the full moon, almost like if she was showing the leaf to it.

And bringing it back down, she crushed it in her hands as the chantment got louder.

"If the blood turns a clear water substance, then it was meant to be, but if the blood would turn into a black tar substance, then it was not meant to be…"

Everybody held their breaths as the elder sprinkled the herb into the blood and waited for a moment.

Soon the blood began to bubble and started to change color.

But a sigh of relief came out of every one when the blood turned into a clear water substance.

The elder gave a sigh of relief as she picked up the saucer and handed to the Lord first, and then to the Lady.

Rin was a little hesitant as she held the saucer in her hands, but she drank some of it anyways.

The elder smiled as she got back the saucer and went to the lying from of Shippo.

Gently giving the Kistsune the rest of the blood, and rubbing his neck down, helping the substance go down the right pipe.

After hearing the last gulp from the kistsune, she raised the empty dish in the air and yelled to the moon and stars above.

"Now let three beating hearts become one!"

Kagomes gasped as she quick pain her chest, around the heart section.

Looking over to see Rin in the same state but inwardly gasped as she saw white streaks floating around her daughter.

The looking to see if Shippo was in the same way too and to her surprise, he was.

Not even a minute later, Rin let out a sigh as she fainted over.

"Now the ceremony is complete." the elder said as she extended her hand out Sesshoumaru.

"Father, now you can take your daughter to her room so she can rest."

Then she extended her other hand to Kagome.

"Mother, since you are with pups, the Uncle of your pups will carry our son to his room so he can rest, and you may escort him."

Kagome smiled as she saw her younger brother pick her son up gently in his arms and waited till his sister was by his side.

* * *

As quick the ceremony was ended, the guests said their congratulations as everybody went off to bed.

Kagome let out a deep relaxing sigh as she scooted closer to her mate.

Smiled to herself as Sesshoumaru sealed the night with a simple kiss and soon they were both off to sleep.

* * *

Please review!!!


	27. Chapter 27: It goes up…then back down…

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Ichigo Mirai

kouga's older woman

clara954

Esha Napoleon

kydarkangel2007

MoonFlower77

GothicHime89

Darkness living in Hope

VirusYoukaiChild

xxxVanstarxxx

shareece

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi

Damn…12 reviews…thanks…really thank you a lot…

* * *

Chapter 27: It goes up…then back down…

For the next two days, Shippo and Rin was sleeping in the same room along with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

All of the lords and ladies and the rest of the house guest, well except for Ayame and her grandfather, have already left the land of the west.

Kagome did sill trust and love her family to the fullest but something was telling her to stay near.

But caring a pup doesn't really help at all…

The only time Kagome will go out of her room was to either go to get something to eat or to go to the little ladies room…but only if Souta, her mom, or her grandfather was around.

But once in a while, Sesshoumaru will step in a take role of the father duty.

* * *

Souta was actually kind've glad Sesshoumaru came in when he did…

It already been a day and a half since he got his new sward.

Now he felt the confidence running through his vanes as he gracefully leaped in the air and did a quick flip as he landed on one foot as he started his attacks on his imagery enemies.

After a while, he seethed his sward and went to the nearest lake.

When he sat down, it just came to him that this lake was the lake Ayame almost feel into and he saved her…

And that's when everything in-between them started to go down hill from there.

Sucking in the cool fresh air through his nose, trying to stop the tears from forming in his eye lids. He picked up another sent right away.

'Air after a rain fall and soft earth…Ayame…'

He moved his left ear, making a 'tweak' from it, to pick up the movement that was not far from him.

Souta knew that it had to be her…

"Ayame?"

Hearing a small 'Eep!' sound from where he guessed. He got up and quickly readjusted his lower part of his armor.

"Ayame, I know it's you. You have no reason to hide from me…"

Ayame stepped away from her hiding place and sniffled back the whimper that was rising in her throat.

Souta immediately felt her distressed as he went up to her.

"Ayame, what wrong?"

Ayame shook her head as it hanged forward.

"Ayame, I know that we only knew each other for a short brief of time, but there is something in my heart that is telling me to be near you and to make you happy, and I can't really explain it…" Souta started to trail off as he turned to his side, trying to hide the light blush that was forming on his face.

Ayame looked up through hazy eyes as she took a good look at Souta.

Before she could say anything, Souta reached in through his left sleeve and pulled out the same louts flower and started to twirl it in-between his fingers.

"Ayame, I really do hate to bring up bad memories, but Kouga's clime over you…it's gone, right?"

Ayame thought about it and he was right. She just nodded her head as she began to rub her hands together nervously.

"Then I was wondering…"

Ayame bit her tongue as Souta gently grabbed hand, brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss in the back of it…

"Would you allow me to court you?"

Ayame sniffed back a new batch of tears as she nodded her head and allowed Souta to remove the old flower in her hear and replace the new one.

With that, he crushed the old flower in the palm of his hand as Souta kissed Ayame on the temple as they walked hand in hand back the castle.

* * *

Kagome, was earlier passing around the room, and is now at strict bed rest by the orders of her mate, is totally board out of her mind.

Now one month pregnant in demon terms but three months pregnant in human terms, was now making her do weird things…

Like for one… her personal hand maids started to give her raw meat…

And she like it…

Her mouth started to drool again at the thought of eating that dish.

She eased her way from in-between her two children as she went to the door and called for the nearest maid.

After she was done, she turned around to see Shippo…

Awake…

And sitting striate up…

"Shippo…?" Kagome said in a low voice as she inched her way back to her bed, hoping that it wasn't one of her dreams.

"Momma?" Rin said as she moved around from her spot.

"Rin…?"

Shippo looked over to his sister and back towards Kagome.

"Momma? Why are you crying and I'm hungry and thirsty."

"Yeah, me too mommy…" Rin said as rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Kagome crawled into bed with them as she grabbed a strong hold onto her children, but more of Shippo side and let out a sob.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru dipped the quill into the ink again as he started to sign another documented form and was about to read another request letter from a local village when he heard his name being called out by his mate.

Dropping everything, he rushed towards his chambers where his mate and pups was resting at.

Sesshoumaru practically knocked the maid into the wall as he slammed the door to the chambers wide open.

He felt a sense of relief and awe as he watched his children stand up on the bed and was comforting their mother the best way they can.

"Somebody, call the healer right away." Sesshoumaru said as he didn't bother look back to see who it was, just knowing that he heard feet running that was going to delver his message.

In recorded time, the healer came in and started to check the children.

In a short time, the healer put Shippo on a diet of raw red meat with steamed rice with a herb that will help him get better soon.

Rin, she was only put on a diet of all beef soup with steamed rice but with a lighter dosage of the healers herb.

Kagome said a low thank you as the healer left the compleat family alone.

All was just simply perfect as the children was moved into the next room and was eating their meals.

But until…

A loud booming noise was heard from outside…

Kagome closed her eyes as she put her face in her hands and let out a mournful groan, sliently hoping that it was not…him…

"DEMON!"

"EVERYBODY GET INTO ATTACK FROMATION!"

"Please Kami-sama…" Kagome said as she put her hands together and started to pray, "Let it not be him…"

"WIND-SCAR!"

Kagome gently slammed her head against the window.

"Oh no…it just can't get any worse…"

"WHIRLWIND ATTACK!"

Kagome let out another groan of despair as she recognized that voice…

"Damn you Kouga…"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Ayame walking from behind her and the moment she thought that Ayame had it together, she feel to her knees and started to sob…

'What a day this turned out to be…' Kagome said as she lead Ayame to the other room where Shippo and Rin was eating at…

* * *

Review please!


	28. Chapter 28: Everything right here…mine!

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Esha Napoleon

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi

nowyouseemenowyoudont

Ichigo Mirai

GothicHime89

clara954

Darkness living in Hope

MoonFlower77

CrimsonAngel1992

And second, I would like to say that I'm trying to make it to speed it up a little but not to finished to the whole story completely but to start a squeal, like the new story like, "In Another Words, You Do Love Me!" but first I want Kagome to have her pups first and then really bring out the bad guy and then end this story and start the new ones and my goal to is to do it at least under 50 chapters…

But anyways, that's for later on but for now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 28: Everything right here…mine!

Ayame stopped her tears when she saw a newly transformed Rin and another little demon boy, sitting across from each other.

"Aunty Ayame, how are you?"

Ayame smiled but it started to frown as she saw the little demon slowly looked over his shoulder and had the look if fear written all over his face.

"Hey momma! Where's father and uncle?"

"Your father and Uncle Souta is fighting somebody right now, but for now eat your meals while your aunty and I talk over here for a while…"

Both children didn't say anything as they went back to their meals.

At the same time, Kagome and Ayame went to the window and lifted the curtain out of the way so they can see just enough of the fight.

They were silent as they watched Souta jump down next to Sesshoumaru.

"You know that mine is better…" Kagome said as she tried to keep her face striate.

"Whatever 'Gome, whatever…"

* * *

"Anything new?" Souta asked Sesshoumaru under his breath without moving lips.

Sesshoumaru only huff through his nose in a negative repose as his brother-in-law and himself, stared down Kouga and InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru only watch Souta take in a whiff of their scents as he quickly rubbed his finger under his nose.

"So it's him…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you already know that I'm courting Ayame and the smell that is coming off of the wolf demon is the one who was courting her before, Kouga, am I right bro?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the 'slang term', as his mate put it, that his brother-in-law use towards him and gave him nod towards his direction.

"Then you wont mind if I take him on? Right?"

"Oy Sesshoumaru, who's that kid next to yea?"

Souta and Sesshoumaru exchanged worried glances for a split second before going back into battle mode.

"He's joking right?" Souta asked again without moving his mouth again.

"I am afraid so…"

"So I get Kouga and you'll get InuYasha? Yes?"

Sesshoumaru responded with a low 'Yes' as pushed with all of his force on his right foot, heading towards his half-brother.

Soon the fight began…

* * *

Kagome let out a fake annoying sigh as Shippo took another card from her hand.

"So Aunty Ayame, do you have any 8's?"

Ayame shook her head as held the cards closer to her chest, "Nope, go fish!"

Rin and Kagome held back a giggle as Shippo groaned because Ayame ended his winning streak.

"All right then…" Ayame said as Shippo finished drawing another card from the deck, "Rin, do you have any 2's?"

Before Rin could answer, a tremendous force shook the house for a second, while a blinding white light shown through the glass windows for a moment before everything went silent until they heard a groan and then the fighting started again.

* * *

Souta started to paint as he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead.

Taking calm even breaths through his nose like when he learned from school, waiting for another wild attack from the wolf demon.

"I will not ask you again mutt-face, why does my mate to be has her sent on you?"

Souta let out an audible growl but kept his cool down, "And I will say again, I do not know who you speak of!"

Kouga let out a growl like roar as he smashed his feet towards the ground, making an mini-earthquake, "Her name is Ayame and she is my mate to be, and why is her scent on you?"

Souta let out a grunt as he stabbed his sward into the ground below him, canceling out the earthquake.

"I don't what made you think that Ayame is still yours, for all we know, she could've move on to someone better than you!"

Kouga roared again as he prepared himself of another offensive attack, "Liar!"

At the last second, Souta pulled his sward out of the ground and slashed it the air, as if he was trying to cut the air itself.

He smirked as small flashes of light came out of his blade and made small like little daggers towards Kouga's defenseless body.

Souta took a quick glace over to where Sesshoumaru and InuYasha was fighting at.

Drawing his attention back to the groaning demon that was now trying to get himself back on to his feet.

"Okay now that I got your full undivided attention. Why do you what with Ayame? Everybody in the lands already knew that you have been kicked out of your tribe."

"The reason that I want her is because now I want to start my own pack and try to reclaimed what was mine."

"And that is?"

"The Eastern Lands. I already knew the family before were killed few centuries back from the holy war."

Souta narrowed his eyes dangerously as he placed his heavy boot on Kouga's chest and started to apply pressure to it.

"What makes you so sure that the family before is really dead?"

"Because the clans really split two different ways, the upper north was a white color and the elder took over and the ones who wore brown was more south and they all pointed my father as the leader because he was the strongest."

Souta let out an annoyed growl as once again he took out his sward and placed the tip of the blade dangerously close to his neck, "You did not answer my question."

A 'gunk' like noise was heard as Kouga notice how close the blade was now to a Adams apple, "The Lord before was killed and the Lady and the daughter ran away but was presumed dead over a few years ago…"

"Is that true Kouga, Son of Kiba and of Maya?" Said a voice that was coming towards them.

"Mother? Please stay back, this guy here is too dangerous!" Souta said in a calm voice but his eyes were dancing like wild fire.

"I know Souta, but I have trust in you to keep me safe."

Souta pressed his blade closer to Kouga's neck as he looked up for a moment.

"My mother asked you a question, so answer!"

"What I say is true! It's true!" Kouga said as started to gasp for some much needed air.

June looked down to see the named Kouga, wondering if what he say is really true or not. If so, then that would mean, she would have to find a solution to bring them back together…then it came to her…

Ayame is part of the white demon tribe, as was her late mate and she was part of the brown demon tribe. 'This could be it…the only chance to bring them together again…'

"Oh and Souta, I heard the great news and I support you and Ayame all the way. She will make an excellent daughter-in-law!"

Souta bowed his head as he said a low thank you to his mother.

"What! My Ayame is going towards a filthy mutt like you! Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh it's no joking matter Kouga. My son, Souta is currently courting Ayame."

"But what about the claim that I had over her? What about that! You know that you can't even breath on her…"

"But it is gone. Once you were kicked out of the clan, everything that you had a clime over was lifted."

"But the flower… the flower that I gave to her…"

"Oh you mean the purple flower that was in her hair…"

Kouga didn't say anything as he nodded dumbly.

"Crunched it! It's gone and it's no more. In it's place it the flower that she accepted from me."

Kouga looked right into Souta eyes and was about to say something but his breath was caught in his throat as his eyes locked onto the makings that was coming out of the forehead and cheeks of Soutas face.

"The true family…the true blood line…"

"That's right you fallen wolf, now I give you this chance. Leave this grounds with what dignity that you have left and never bother any of the rulers or be vanquished at this spot."

Right when Souta said that, all of the energy and sprit what once filled the wolfs eye's, was now gone.

Souta instantly notice in changed expression and stood in front of his mother in a protective manner as Kouga got up and made a bee line to the gates.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hopped left and right, dogging every attack that his half brother was practically throwing at him.

He jumped in the air for a moment to see InuYasha pull out their fathers sward but inwardly smirk as the blade didn't come to life.

"What is wrong with the stupid thing, work already!"

"You fool, don't you know the Tetsusaiga don't protect things that are already dead?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sesshoumaru? Kikyo is alive and well!"

"InuYasha, that walking clay pot in one of the living dead and not one of us!"

'feh!' "Shows what you know, Kikyo is my mate and I am here to defend Kagome and now Kikyo honor!" InuYasha said as he raised the Tetsusaiga over his head once again and got himself ready for another attack.

Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from glairing and letting the words get to him as he easily jumped away from another weak attempt of an Wind Scar.

After the attack was done, Sesshoumaru waited till the loose gravel started to come down and then he made his way behind his brother.

With one flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru let out his attack of Tokijin on his half-brother.

After hearing a agonizing scream from before him, he knew in the back of his mind, the fight was over.

"Your attempts to beat me is useless InuYasha. Now get out of my lands and out of my sight."

Sesshoumaru ignored his brothers attempts to get up but what he heard, made him slow down…

"Kagome…I will avenge Kagomes…death…"

When hearing this, Sesshoumaru stopped his walking back to the castle and turned back to see his brother lay unconscious on the soft gavel.

He waved his hand and pointed to his brother and watched as he watched his guards gather around and picked up his brother.

One of them bowed to their knee, "What would you like to do with him Milord?"

"Take him to infirmary but make sure that he's tied down before you leave."

All of the guards bowed their heads and said 'Milord' at the same time before heading towards their next job.

* * *

The small group waited anxiously as they waited the news of what happened.

Kagome looked over to see Ayame sifting from time to time and her eyes darting across the room, obviously thinking about Souta.

"Don't worry, everything came out fine…" Kagome said a calm voice as she took another sip of her daily tea.

Ayame, not really trusting her voice as she nodded to Kagome and ate another cookie.

Everybody nearly jumped out of their skin then they heard soft tapping on the door.

"Come in!"

"Oh here you all are!" June said as walked towards the small group.

June instantly notice everybody was shifting and watching her, as if waiting for something.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she said in a cool tone, "Sesshoumaru and Souta are the victors. Souta is taking a bath right now, Sesshoumaru is walking with the guards to infirmary with InuYasha and Kouga left and gone…and that's it…"

A wave of relief went through in Ayame as she heard the good news.

Getting up on her feet, she excused herself as she headed towards the door.

June then got up and followed the same path as Ayame just did.

The room was quite for a while, until Rin spoke.

"Hey…I won!"

* * *

Seven…pages…'paint' in…three…days…

OMG! Please review…


	29. Chapter 29: News and then some…

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Gothichime89 - you'll see

Ichigo Mirai - well here you go!

Clara954 - no prob! Thank you and lol! I know right but don't worry, I'll think of something for Kouga…humm…

VirusYoukaiChild - lol, I'm glad that you liked the ending and I don't know if you played gold-fish, but the main objective of the game is to loose all of the cards that are in your hands, thus Rin put the last of her cards and she won! And yes, Souta does look different, he looks more older as you may say…

Rave264 - you'll see

MoonFlower77 - thank you times four

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi - all right!!!

Kouga's older woman - well here it is!!!

Darkness living in Hope - thank you times three!!! And here it is!!!

Bellachullen101123 - well you're a new face around here, aren't yea! Well it's nice to see a new face around here from time to time and thank you and here it is!!!

* * *

Chapter 29: News and then some…

Kagome P.O.V.

It's been a month since that fight took place…

The same one when Kouga and InuYasha barged in the front gates and started to go crazy-psycho modes on Sesshou-kun and Souta.

So far, Grandpa headed out to the Eastern lands and told us that he'll be back before I'll have the little ones…

Oh! Didn't I tell you…

I didn't? Sorry then…

It was about three days ago when I had a check up with an elder that specializes in telling how many the woman, or demoness I should say, is going to have…

And you would've never guess how many…

Yep! 3 little ones are growing in me…

The first person who found out was my mother, well because she was next to me at the time. And then it was Suzume, and then it was my brother and my future sister-in-law, Ayame…and then it was the kids; boy let me tell you! They were ecstatic all the way to the ying-yang …

And that would mean only more person in this house hold hasn't really know yet…

"Oh Sesshou-kun…" I gently called for my mate on the other side of the hard door that separated me from my mate in his newly finished privet study.

"Come in Koi." I heard my mate said in that low voice of his…

I had to bite my inner cheek to ignore the chill that ran up and down my back for a moment.

But if he really thinks he got me now…just wait till I tell him…

"Sesshou-kun, I have some news to tell you…"

He breathed out a 'What?' as he pulled me towards his lap.

"I just came from my appointment right now…"

"The one for the pup? Am I right?"

I didn't say anything as shook my head softly, "I really hate to say this, but about the pup…"

I had to bite my tongue when I felt Sesshoumaru's hand squeezing tighter on my hip.

I looked up to see his eyes flickering red…oh boy I better stop…

"Sesshoumaru…I'm not just having one pup…"

The redness stop as I watched his face changed from pure anger to shock…

"What do you mean? Are you having twi…"

I reached up and put my hands on each side of his face as I gently smiled at him…

But when I told him I was having three…

The look on his face made me burst out laughing…

It was priceless…

But then I had to stopped for the moment time being as I started to notice the slight twitching on his left arm and more under his right eye.

And now my main concern is my mates health…

* * *

June walked around the garden, trying to clear out her mind about the events that took place no more than a few days ago. But every time she try to think of something else, like her daughter pregnancy, she'll start to think about her late mate…

Then she'll began to think about Souta and his relationship with Ayame, she'll start to think about her late husband.

Sighing as she felt herself giving up, she sat on a stone bench, looking towards to the pond that had some small fish moving about, with out a care in the world.

She looked up to hear laughter in the air and it wasn't too far off.

Standing up, she could see her daughter and her future daughter-in-law, laughing and talking like they have been friends for ever.

"And there this one time when Souta was about six and he tired to prove to my mother what he was 'man' enough to watch a scary movie…"

Ayame laughed as Kagome raised her hands up and did a quick motion as she put the emphasis on the word 'man'

"And then what happened?"

"Well I picked out the movie out for him, which was called "The Slit Mouth Woman", and to top it all off, my mother had a small cough that night…so yeah…he had nightmares for about a good week or so…"

Ayame burst out laughing when she saw Souta coming towards them.

Kagome smiled as Souta looked at her with a glare that could make anyone back down but it only made Kagome's smile grow bigger.

"So how was your day my dearest baby brother?"

"A new time low Kagome, a new time low…" mumbled the half-demon next to her.

"And I love you too…"

Souta rolled his eyes as he lased Ayame's fingers with his, "Kagome, there was a reason why that I came out here…"

Kagome raised her eyes as she notice the tone in his voice has changed from the playfulness that it held, to a one that meant serious business.

"InuYasha has awaken…"

* * *

"Get away from me, I said get the fuck away from me, are yall deaf or something? Grahhh!!!"

Kagome and the small group picked up the pace as they heard thrashing and yelling going about in the infirmary.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kagome semi-yelled as she stepped through the doors.

The nurses bowed low to the ground, as the guards, who were still holding InuYasha, bowed as low as they can go, all of them saying the same thing before getting up.

"Milady…"

"And who are you know, huh? Sesshoumarus new bitch…"

Kagome eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she picked up both hands, to show the guards to step away from the wild hanyou.

InuYasha growled as he flexed his claws in front of his face, showing or trying to imitate the demoness in front of him, "Wrong mistake you…"

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha let out a 'yelp' as his body crashed down into the wooden floor below him, making a sizable hole under him.

After a moment and few swearing words coming out from the ground like if it was water, InuYasha eased himself from his small whole and sat down, with his legs crossed.

Kagome made another quick motion as she dismissed the nurses and the guards; now it was only her, Souta, and Shippo.

The silence was think in the air but it was broken when Shippo took a step back towards his adoptive mother.

Kagome let out a sigh as she put around Shippo and pulled him towards her growing stomach.

"Why InuYasha?"

"Why what?"

One of the guards growled from behind InuYasha and shoved him to the ground with the dull end of his weapon.

"Filthy half-breed! How dare you talk to the lady, show some respect to the higher ups!"

Kagome only raised an eyebrow as she did a slight cough that seemed to caught everyone's attention.

It was then the guard began to shake visibly as Kagome pointed towards her bother and her adopted son.

"What your name guard?"

"Audi, milady…"

Kagome only nodded as she started to rub her stomach absently as she nodded her head a few times and she had a look of thought written all over her face.

"Audi, right after your job is done here, I want you to report to my mate and tell him everything that you just said right after you pushed down my bother-in-law to the ground, is that clear?"

The guard only gulped as he said a response and released the pressure of his spear on InuYashas' back.

"Now everyone is dismissed, Souta and InuYasha, please come with me and Shippo can you go and tell your father that InuYasha is up and is with me and Souta in the garden. Oh! And do get Rin, I bet the both of you would wish for a break from your studies…"

Shippo only nodded and ran to his fathers personal study with his new found speed and the room was back to normal.

"Come on boys, lets get out there before the midmorning meal is ready…"

Souta nodded as he made sure that he was two steps apart from his sisters back but was close enough to be near InuYasha, just incase he decides to do something that he didn't like.

When they made it to the garden, Kagome immediately went the shade under the tree and sat herself in a comfortable spot.

"How…Why?"

"What do you mean InuYasha?"

"How can you still be alive?"

Kagome and Souta exchanged looks for a moment before Kagome gave InuYasha her best and most serious face, "Please tell me what you mean?"

"Well after Sesshoumaru took you again, a demon came up to us while we were resing from a long day of searching for Shippo…" InuYasha sighed deeply as he put his face in his hands and began to rub for a while and then he had a look of pain on his face.

Kagome face semi-bunched up as she could feel some of the sorrow rading off of her former crush, "Yeah, and…"

"And what he told us, we had a feeling that it couldn't be true but at that time, we believed almost anything at the time…"

The air became heavy for moment but it left as it came.

"He told us that you were dead and you were killed by my brothers' hands because you resisted against him and for that, he killed you as an example to show everyone that he doesn't take anything lightly."

A tear fell from his eye as he hung his head in shame, "We honestly thought that it was Sesshoumaru that killed you and that we actually really didn't know what to do."

Souta then decided to cut in, "But what happened to the other woman that you loved so much?"

More tears started to fall down his face as he shook his head. While hiding part of his face with is hand, his whole body started to rack with sobs.

"She's dead…" InuYasha managed to croaked out.

"What!? How?"

"A demon came and attacked us while we were sleeping and to top it all off, it was the new moon. I couldn't do anything…I'm useless…"

"Oh InuYasha… you're not useless, you're my friend and that means something to me and I'm sure that it means something to you…"

InuYasha only nodded as he accepted Kagome gentle words.

"Now, can you tell me how this demon looked like?"

"Well, 'Sniff' he had a wolf form, white fur, he wanted to look at him but when we started to attack, he jumped in the air and came down on at us and the battle lasted to quite a bit… Miruko and Sango were looking after me while Kikyo went off towards the woods…then just as the sun began to rise, we head a scream of agony. I only took my eyes off of him just for one moment and then…"

"He just vanished into thin air…"

Pure shock went over InuYashas and Souta's face as they immediately got up with Kagome and started to head for Sesshoumaru's study.

* * *

R&R PLZ!!!


	30. Chapter 30: Anger and Mystery

First of all I would like to say thank you too…

Ichigo Mirai - I will, I will and I just five new chapters and also college is kicking my butt right about now… but thanks for reviewing…

Esha Napoleon - thanks!!!

Kouga's older woman - I know, I've always hated Kikyo ever since she came out in the series. But I am still thinking of whom I should hook him up with…

GothicHime89 - well more is going to be explained in the next chapter but if you want to know more about him, PM me and I give you some details on the white wolf…

Kydarkangel2007 - I will, I will but school is kicking my butt, I only need 46 more hours to go in my college, then I'm gonna need to transfer to an university, do about a year and a half and then transfer to a heath and science center… and do some hours at the same hospital that I went to as a kid, and I'll be done…god I need to hurry up…

Envy's Love - thank you!!! And I will but if you read the message above, school is really kicking my butt…

Kiraka69 - ADM! Lol, thank you… well here it is and I have some ideas for the next chapter and some after that…

Darkness living in Hope - thank you, thank you, thank you!! I know, I figured that he need something else to be on his mind…lol, and if you want to know more of who the white wolf is, just PM me and I'll give you some ideas here and there…

VirusYoukaiChild - yes it was, it was when Shippo first cut his hand and went into shock when he touched Sesshoumrus' blood. Thank you, I felt like I needed to throw some kind of funny in here…now would you lie to some one who you feelings for but then you crushed their heart and now you want them back into your life…Miroku and Sango, about them, I'm thinking about bringing them in the next chapter or two…Kouga, insane? No, confused like hell, yes, because he just found out that his whole life has been a lie… thank you and here you go!!!

XnearlyXcompleteX - I tank u. well most first chapters are boring but I'm happy that you read through and yes, I got some plans for the babies…

Artemis - and I would like to say THANK YOU!!! Thank you…if you want to know more about the white wolf, just PM me and I'll give you some hints here and there, so you can get an idea of who he is…me too, but I always want to make the fluffy jealous of something. Thank you, it was an idea that I thought of around 2 in the morn. The idea of Souta and Ayame, another idea at 1 in the morn. And for Kouga, I think I have an idea for him…I'm not sure though…Lady June, finding a new mate…that's an idea I never really thought of, but I gotta admit, it does sound good but lets see if I could squeeze one in for her…thank you!!! Yep that right, three bouncing little balls of fluff running around the place, oh yeah… will I think it was in one of the chapters I put up how many pups Kagome is going have, what sexes are they going to be and there names…lol, but I enjoy people when they rant. Thank you and here you go and if don't mind me asking, what is your primary language?

Anime-freak1993 - thank you for thinking that this a wonderful story, I would love to update more but school is kicking my butt…Kags tell Sess about what? And yes Inu is going to stay, who else is going take of the pups if Kags and Sess have to take off somewhere in a hurry…

Sexy fox 101 - thank you and don't worry, this story is defiantly going to finished and completed…

Louts Fire - thank you, and here you go!!!

Yuna889 - thank you and here you go!!!

Dani - I will, I will and here you go and I too am happy that that slut is finally dead, and your welcome…

YAY!!! 30TH chapter…TTwTT, I still can't believe it, and I would like to say to the people how took the time and REVIEWED my story and gave me so much wonderful ideas and don't stop now, the more REVIEWS I get, the more inspire I be and another chapter would be coming in soon!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 30: Anger and Mystery

"And is that all?"

InuYasha nodded as he placed his hands into his sleeves and leaned the against the nearest wall.

Keeping an cool out exterior, Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked over to his window.

'First that damn bastard Naraku; now this!' he half-yelled in his mind.

His eyes softened a bit when his two adopted children came into view and started to play with she-wolf from the east, already calling her 'Aunt'.

"Does anybody else know about this mysterious intruder?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other for a bit before they shook their heads and replayed a negative answer to Sesshoumaru.

"Koi, how far are you again?"

Kagome blinked at her mate for a moment before she started to count in her head.

"I'm about 9 weeks into the birth but what does have to do with the mysterious white demon?"

"Souta, I need you to ask your intended how long did for her to get here?"

Souta didn't say anything as he quickly left the room…

"Sess, what are you doing?" Kagome said as she began to follow her brother but only pocked her head out the door.

"InuYasha, where do you think the slayer and the monk is at right at this moment?"

"Sango and Miroku? What do you need th…?"

"Right at this moment, no, but I have a strong feeling where there are headed."

"Good, that is all I needed to hear, and as soon as you can, I want you to go and get them and bring them here and I want it done before my mate gives birth…"

"You're inviting them to…"

"Let me leave now and I'll be back in a week."

"Go if you wish then."

"Wait! What?" Kagome said as she watched InuYasha left the room in a hurry.

"Koi, I'll give you some time to look for two rooms for your allies but in mean time, I want you to relax in the privet hot springs."

Kagome was about to say another thing but she caught a flash across his eyes, something she hasn't seen in eyes but seen in others when they have a lot on their mind.

Worryness…

She could only sigh as she nodded her head and left the study room and headed towards the privet springs.

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes after he heard the tiny but audible sound of a 'click' coming from his door.

Knowing that his mate has a thousands questions to ask of him but right now was not the time or place.

He looked outside of the windows once more to see his half-brother doing a leap over the she-wolf and his two pups.

Before the pups was able to say there farewell to his half-brother, his brother-in-law was able to get the she-wolf attention and bring the pups in for the time being.

Not even a moment passed and Souta's sent was already at the doors.

"Enter!"

Souta didn't say anything as he stood across from Sesshoumaru.

"Any information?"

"Ayame said that it took her almost fourteen days to get here but that is with breaks in-between…"

Sesshoumaru only nodded as he began to formulate a plan in his head.

"Souta, I need for you and your intended to go to the eastern lands and retrieve the lord of the east immediately."

Souta knew somewhat Sesshoumaru was thinking about and just nodded and took off to find Ayame.

* * *

Just finishing up her relaxing bath, Kagome started to make a beeline to the dining hall to fill her rumbling stomach.

She knew that eating for two was going to take a lot in but she's still in shock that she has to be eating for four now.

Kagome heisted for a moment as she heard footsteps running towards her direction.

"Yo! Sis!"

"Souta? Where's the fire?"

"No fire, Kags; but Sess asked me to go get gramps and bring him here."

Kagome had a look of confusion on her face as Souta gave a quick kiss on her cheek and took of to the eastern lands.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked in the dining hall to find a few servants moving around or hovering around, as the proper term at the moment, his mate…

It only took two seconds tops for them go down on there knees and greet them they way they were trained.

He didn't knowledge them as he headed striate for his mate.

"I hope you are faring well?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low tone, just low enough for Kagome to hear.

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking," Kagome said in a tone that she used in the past few years, epically when InuYasha got on her last nerves.

Sesshoumaru put down his cup and waved his hand only once, to show that the servants are not needed at the moment.

"Kagome, what is the matter?"

Kagome could already could feel her voice breaking, so she decided to what's best next…

She raised a delicate but fined clawed finger towards him…

Sesshoumaru could only look at her and narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "I do not know what that jester means my koi."

"You, my mate…" the voice that came out of her didn't sound like her normal tone, but sounded like it was being strained every moment that she sat right next to him.

Sesshoumaru eyes widened for a moment before Kagome stuff another rice cake in her mouth and grabbed three in each hand and walked out of the door.

Sess could only do another hard blink before everything registered everything in his mind.

He made a motion that he was about to follow his mate but a small, fragile hand was gently placed on his upper bicep.

Looking over to see the elder maid looking at him with slight disappointment in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me saying Milord, but I think it would be best that you give the lady a lot of space and let her talk to someone who also had a mate with high standers such as yours…"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but the small glare that was being sent to his way made him think twice and started to head towards his privet study.

* * *

"The nerve of the jerk…" Kagome said as she took another big bite of her rice cake and started to transfer some of her anger into the meal.

"Here is the tea that you requested milady…"

Kagome took a quick glace up only to see a brown hair served girl, holding out a small tea up right in the middle of a large serving plate.

Taking the cup of warm tea from the plate and swallowing it in one gulp, she put it back on the plate before turning her attention back to the rice cakes.

After a while, Kagome had a feeling that somebody was still watching over her.

Looking up to find the same maid, giving a look to her that sent a quick chill up and down her spine.

"Umm…thank you? Excuse me, but I don't want to sound rude, but what is your name?"

"You are quite welcome and for my name, that is something that you do don't need to know…"

Kagome widened her eyes as the woman before her, voice changed into a deeper and hollow voice that sounded like a man.

"Who…are…" Kagome wasn't able to finished as the world was begging to spin around and her voice was being lost in the wind.

"I see that the potion has already taken it's affects…"

'Potion? What do you mean?'

"I could see the questions in your eyes but not to worry, I will answer all of your questions as soon you wake up in our new home."

'New home…Sesshoumaru!'

Kagome struggled as much as she could but the feel of the world getting lighter as the darkness clamed her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn!!!!!!!!

Yep that's right, and more will be reviled in the next chapter. So please review, not just 'Story favs.' or 'Story Alert.'

It's getting really annoying…


	31. Chapter 31: To Hope or Not To Hope?

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

Esha Napoleon - THANK YOU!!!

Ichigo Mirai - yeah, I know but how else I was gonna bring out the bad guy?

Calluna Rose - I know, me too and my friend just showed my a web sight that shows new episodes of InuYasha. And I'll your new name in mind…

Angelapage - thank you and here you go!

Darkness living in Hope - read this chapter and I hope that I would even things out for you…

Kydarkangel2007 - thank you and yes it is still is but thank fully I have good friends that pull me threw the darkness…

GothicHime89 - yes, you are right and you are going to see a little bit more in this chapter…

Kouga's older woman - but Kags would've kicked him the booty if he gotten too close! And this chapter would give you some clues that would lead up to the mystery servant.

Petitefeeme - L-M-F-A-O!!! you are so funny and I hope your heart feels better after this, and now remember, breath in slowly threw your nose and out your mouth!

SHAWRTY - here you to then

Ryotigergirl - you should check your spelling because it self looks like a kid wrote it! And plus by the way, the next time do all of us a favor and read the entire story threw instead of reading a few chapters and judging right on the spot!!!

Rhiannon's blackbird - don't worry I know what you mean, but I wanted to try at a different approach at the kidnapping thing and thank you!

Yuna889 - THANK YOU SO MUCH and I would like for you to read Ryotigergirl message and tell me what you think!

Kiraka69 - thank you and how long do you have to go and I'm thinking about taking a flex course to catch up on my hours…what do you think?

And I would like to dictated this chapter to petitefeeme, for making me laugh when I needed it and to give me that little push to write this chapter in two days

And I'm really considering of deleting Ryotigergirl message…what do you think?

* * *

Chapter 31: To Hope or Not To Hope?

__

No windows…

That was the first thing that she notice when she woke up in this hellhole…

__

No visible doors…

Kagome groaned what to her felt like if it was the millionth time she did it…

__

Pain…

Thankfully it was only her head that was hurting the most…

__

Is there really hope?…

A small smiled formed on her cracked dried lips as she felt a small kick of life was felt on from the inside of her stomach.

__

Hope?…

"Sess...hou…maru…"

__

And then, darkness once again…

* * *

It's been nearly a week since my momma been taken way from us…

I try to be strong for my father and my sister but everywhere I turn; I see her…

Every time a wind would pick up and plays gently around my nose, I could smell her…

Walking to the special corner that I found in the flower garden, I did a quick search, to make sure that no one was following me…

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I pulled out the very first lollipop that my mommy gave to me all those years ago…

Looking at it now, brings back a whole lot of memories, good and bad but I'm still proud of myself for keeping it this long…

Tears filled my eyes as clenched the lolli near my heart. I know that it's childish, but it's the only comfort that I could find right now…

"Mommy…"

__

I miss you…

* * *

Teacher has canceled lessons today again because the teacher said that I was already ahead and I deserve a small break…

I can't believe that I am saying this, but I already miss it…

But I know the reason why he canceled, because my daddy hasn't been the same ever since mommy was taken away from that evil demon…

Daddy…

A sad smile formed on my lips as I got up to my personal library and pulled out my dirary from the secret compartment and opened to where the very first flower she gave to me…

It was the very first time that was able to look into an older woman's eyes and not see my first mommy…

A whimper suddenly left my throat as my knees gave away from under me…

Still holding the small flower with all of the care in the world, I held it close to my heart as a new wave of tears filled my eyes…

I wish I could be strong like my daddy, like my brother, like my great-grandfather, grandmother, both of my uncles and mommies friends…

But still…

__

I miss you…

* * *

I knew that I shouldn't left in a hurry…

I knew that at least one of us should've stayed behind and keep Kags some company but I was so hyped up to get grandpa and to make a good impression on my new bro, that I forget about her…

How could I…

I let out a frustrated growl left my mouth again as I slapped my head again, thinking to myself how stupid I was…

"Souta, you know that getting yourself workup like this isn't good for your health…"

My ears twitched as I thought over the words of my new mate…

Yes, Ayame and I have mate since the moment my grandfather has given us, his blessings and announced to the clan that I was to be the next Lord of the East.

And of course Ayame was happy and we decided to have a our first meal together as new couple in our future rooms…

I had a couple of cups of sakes…

I felt like if I was heating up…

Ayame never looked so beautiful before like that night…

One thing led to another…

I rubbed my eyes for a moment before I started to pinch the bridge of my nose so I can concentrate more on my sisters whereabouts…

Almost like if my mate was reading my mind, I felt two small hands placed on the back of my shoulder blades and started message them.

It did relax me for a moment but my thoughts and my energy was still on the search on Kags and somehow, Ayame knew that this was the time that we can't really have together…

I grit my teeth together as tears filled the corner of my eyes…

A sniff was the sound that broke out of my thoughts, as a new added pressure was added to the back of my neck…

Turning around gently, I softly grabbed Ayame around her waits and placed her in my lap.

Her soft crying turned into sobbing as I started to caress her hair…

It's only been about a two good months since Kags introduced Ayame and I together…

If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't had could my soul mate…

Damn…

__

I miss you…

* * *

My beautiful granddaughter…

How could have this happen? And to her of all people!

An anguish sigh left my lips as I slumped down on top of the cushion that was near the window that showed to outside guardians.

I cannot de-nigh the fact that I miss Kagome, it's still shocking to me, like it never happened but it has…

She has been kidnapped by this demon that Souta told me about back at the eastern lands…

But wished that I would've pushed my pride away for a moment and allow the barrair to break but I won't let myself…

I can't…

Not now…

A gurgled gasp escaped my throat as something wet hit my hand.

Looking down to see what it was; I instantly notice that it had the sent of a tear drop and it came from…

I reached my hand up to touch my face and more tears came down as I felt the light tear paths doing down my face and onto random parts of my chest and arms…

After a moment, I was able to collect myself and build up the wall and the courage to visit June in the infirmary.

It's been almost around the same time Kagome has been missing, since June has passed out in Sesshoumaru's privet study and so far, there has been no signs of her moving around, but only thing that has been coming out of her, was her daughters name.

And then maybe after words, I should go and check up on the rest of my family…

Kagome…

__

I miss you…

* * *

_Darkness…_

"June…June…you need to get up June…"

I let out a growl as started to move my arms about, to make my father prescient shaking.

"I am up father, so please give me a moment to collect myself…"

As I wished it, my father sat down on a near by chair on the other side of the paper wall, while the doctor checks my vitals.

The infection didn't last for too long, but the moment to place was silent, my father decided to speak up…

"So do you mind to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

I knew that I couldn't lie to him but at the same time I didn't want to get his hopes up high, but I decided to tell him anyways…

"It was about Kagome…"

Silence filled the room again but after two minutes, I had a feeling that something was wrong.

Looking over to see a look of thought on written all over his face.

"You don't believe me…"

"No I didn't say such thing, but I couldn't help but to think about your grandmother from your mothers side…"

"What do you…"

"No time right now, but please tell me what you know…"

After many years of learning from this demon, I learned to go to strait to point.

"In my dream, I saw Kagome and Lord Anion…"

My eyes widen for a moment before I had the chance to cover my ears to block out the loud roaring coming form the demon beside me…

"Damn that bastard, I should've killed him when I had the chance!"

"Kill who? Father, who do you speak of?"

"Now is not the time, once you regained your energy, join Sesshoumaru and I in his privet study, I must confirm a few things first."

I didn't get a chance to response as he left in a hurry, but who ever this demon is, he must mean something to the past.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, one of the nurses gave me a contusion that would give me strength that I have lost during the time that I have been lost…

As tears fell down my face, pictures of my daughter came to my mind.

"Oh my poor Kagome…"

__

I miss you…

Cold…

Fear…

I don't know how I got here or exactly where I am but I had an odd feeling where I am at…

I opened my mouth to call out for my daughters name, and I waited a while to see if anything happened…

"Kagome!"

I waited for a while before I took another deep breath in, to call for…

"Mom!"

A gasp as I called out for again, "Kagome!?!"

"Momma!"

Like if there was a fog right in-between us, but after I called for her again and her responding, everything became clearer .

Soon I was able so see my daughter, but I gasped in horror and tears fell from my eyes as the binding came into view.

"Momma…"

"Oh my baby girl, sweetheart, I missed you, we all missed you…" I kept repeating, hoping that this is not another dream.

"I miss you all too, but I don't know what to do…"

I hugged her closer as she started to sob into my chest, in a way that I am happy that I have found my daughter but also sad that I found her like this and I can't do nothing about it…

"Please momma, I want to, I need to get out of here…"

"I know my baby but…"

Our time together as the sound of a heavy door was being slid opened…

"What in the word of Kami…"

Looking threw the eyes of my daughter, but holding on as I can, I tried my best to take a good look at the person who was coming in.

"I still see that you are still asleep, I guess that I should come back at a later time…"

I narrowed my eyes in curious as the man walked away from my daughter but stopped short at the door way…

"Come and notify me if anything else changes, got it!"

The maid bowed lowly to the ground and said the one thing that gripped my heart if cold fear…

"Yes Lord Anion."

In a flash, I felt a new sensation and started to hear new things…

* * *

Five moons has fallen and six suns has risen…

That's how long my mates been missing…

I can't consecrate, I can't sleep, nor I make the pain in my chest go away.

My half brother and his companions just came two days ago, immediately he knew that Kagome was missing.

It took a lot of yelling and of him screaming to bring in Lady June. What it took me more than half an hour, only took her about five minutes.

But dealing with Lord Isao threats made him think twice about the family that he was brought himself into.

I myself already know what to expect and bit my tongue to hold back my thoughts, not only because Lord Isao was an elder, but because I owed him a great deal of protecting Kagome when the war broke out…

"Wait a minute…"

The white wolf…the war…the eastern land…Koi's father!

It's all coming back to me!

Rapid knocking sounded from the door. I was about a mutter a an entrance but Lord Isao already invited himself in and made a path towards me.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a suspicion who is behind all of this."

"As do I Lord Isao, but first let us compare theories and then start making plans to bring back my mate…"

__

I miss you my mate and I will get you back!

* * *

You know what you must all do my beautiful readers!!! And go now and make me happy!!!


	32. Chapter 32: Really…please do come again?

First, I would like to say thank you too…

GothicHime89

Petitefeeme

Esha Napoleon

Darkness living in Hope

Kydarkangel2007

Kouga's older woman

Ichigo Mirai

Calluna Rose

Yuna889

Rhiannon's blackbird

Necromasterdragon

Darlingangel0565

Jmalicious

Estelien

Eclare

TrueloverKagome

XODaikoXD (times 2)

YuukiHimeSama

Damn! Practically an whole page…I LOVE YOU GUYS! I feel so loved! (sequels likes a school girl) any ways, wow! 19 of all review for this chapter alone…thanks! Anyways, here is the next chapter and guess what! I'm adding somebody in!

* * *

Chapter 32: Really…please do come again?

After two long weeks, the lord of the north and lady of the south finally got word that the lady of the west was kidnapped by their deadliest foe, Lord Anion…

Anion, as to many was part of legends; was a fiend; a con-arties of many things but the only that stopped him, what the beauty of Lady June, heiress and betrothed to Lord Kagemaru, along with his father, was a Lord to a far off world that is past beyond the raging sea.

Everybody who took a look at Lord Kagemaru, knew that he was from a different land, as the color of his skin was a darker color and his hair was thinker than the natives here, and his eyes were a stunning gray and when he captured the heart of Lady June, his father was heisted at first but then listened to his son, but than he heard the elders who were warning him for a great fall was soon to come.

Then two months later, the bonding was complete and then three months after, the land of the east had an heiress.

As time went by, the young princess became great friends with the prince of the west. At the begging of each month, the ladies would bring there pups to a special garden and let the run around as much as they can, but unknown to them. They were being spied on from afar.

The day was like any other day, the sun was shinning, there was a light breeze in the wind and the birds were only chirping here and there but nobody was prepared for that day…

The two pups were playing with a wooden top and a red shiny ball, that made the highlight of their day…

The first thing that came to them, was the sounds of the drums of war, then it was the smell of burning wood.

A massager then came and told the ladies that a mysterious enemy of the lands, came and declare war on the land of the east and Lord Kagemaru and Lord Isao, along with the western lord are now fighting. The Lord of the North will soon be joining the battle, as the Lord of the South was somehow siding with the enemy.

As much as it would hurt her, Lady June knew that she had to get her daughter to a safe place and quick.

After explaining to her daughter, the Ladies split up with there pups and ran to the nearest safety area that they know.

The Lady of the West went back towards the direction of her castle, while the Lady of the East, headed towards village that was begging to flourish and had an mysterious aurora coming from two main areas.

Everybody knew about the legend of the tree and how it holds mysterious powers but there was something else that caught some attention of a few youkai's, a grater mystery that was on the outskirts of the small village.

Still traveling in her true from, the trip the last long as she made it towards the village and started to jump around the huts and going around the live stock, so she won't make anymore confutation.

And yes, a few men and women were screaming and running in different directions to get out of her way as she started to head towards the direction where she was begging to feel a pull of some sort in her mind.

Before she knew it, a newly built well came to her sight as she started to slow down a new found worry came to her as the form of her heavily damaged father-in-law was dragging himself into the well.

"Outo-san!"

But he didn't hear her as his eyes were clouded over and his mouth was slightly jarred and his whole body was telling her that he was in trans like state and started to pull himself over the well.

"Outo-san, wait!"

June didn't know what came over her as she jumped head first, while grabbing the sleeve of his kimono and pulling him along with her.

That's where Lady June, Kagome and her father-in-law, Lord Isao, had to start a re-new.

And as time went by and the little demoness grew, so did her royal marking and her true self.

All hope seemed lost towards the small family until one day while June was watching the evening news, a report came on and said that a archaeologist found lost items from the fuedal era.

Lady June placed her cleaning rag to the side as she went up to the television and turned the knob to turn up the volume and sat back down as she somehow knew that this would be her one and only chance to find out the information that she desperately needed. And after much thinking and planning, June took Kagome with her to the museum to blend in through the crowd.

But it wasn't what she had expected….

"And were have what we believe was one of the original swards forged by a summoned demon…"

June held back her sigh as she picked up her daughter as whispered in her small ear.

"All right baby, it's show time…"

"Okey-dokie mommy!"

After putting her daughter down, the followed the group until they passed a door that said something about personal only…or something like that…

June immediately felt her heart being squeezed as she slowed her walking and looked down at her daughter, also noticing the same look that she just a moment before.

Kagome then looked up to see her mother squeezing her lips and raising her eyebrow to start with the plan.

"Mommy! I gotta go!"

June looked down to her daughter doing something that she learned at pre-school, as the humans called 'the potty dance.'

"Go? Now?"

"Yes, hurry!"

June looked up to see the tore guide already handing her the map to the nearest restroom.

Kagome jumped up and grabbed the map out the womens hand and started to run, "Hurry mommy, it's this way!"

June said a quick thank you as ran to follow her running daughter, yelling for her to slow down so she can catch up.

After a good run and small chase, they stopped no more than two feet from the ladies room after they started to go back.

It seemed that Kami was on her side today as no sign of a any humans were coming her way as she used her demonic powers to pick up daughter and ran to the door were she felt the most power coming from.

Stepping into that room…it was like stepping back into time…

Placing her daughter down, June closed her eyes and allowed her instances to take over as her body began to move automatically towards the display, but not really realizing that that her royal markings were begging to show at each step that she took towards the pulsating power.

It was like a fly was being attracted to light as the sounds of doors were being opened and the jibber-jabber of men talking over one another entered the room.

Sadness was the first thing that entered her mind as she notice that most of the things that were recovered here the Eastern Lands personal items…

From pots to broken cases that most of the food that were kept in, to her pure ivory combs and to her…

A loud gasp from on the human men in the group alerted the others.

"Hey! What are you doing back here, authorizing only!"

Tears began to started to flow out as June reached out and gently caressed her mates sward.

Scowling at the pair of scientist, her daemon side was coming up, as images of the past started to show. But the sent of her daughters fear made the daemon back down.

A lump set in her throat, June picked up Kagome and touched her forehead and whispered the concealment spell and allowed the humans to show her true self.

A bright light shown for a moment and as it dimmed, the coloring of the two scientist just drained from their faces.

"Please…I beg of you…just five minutes…I just want to mourn for my mate and her father…please…"

One of the men only nodded as he began to back up but the other stood his ground.

"How do we know that your not gonna take these priceless artifacts if we leave?"

June didn't say anything but reached in her pocket and pulled out four golden coins.

Sure she got plenty home but something told her that she would be needing some…

The scientist who back up earlier, leaned forwards as he readjusted his glasses, "Sir, um…I believe these are the gold coins to finish our display…"

The older mans jaw dropped for a moment before yelling out a 'WHAT!'

The man went back up as he fixed his glasses, "Maim, if those gold coins are what they are, and you allow us to keep those gold coins, I will be more than happy to give to you and your family free passes to this museum or any museum around Japan for life."

June could only smile and nodded as she handed the coins over.

If it took only four simple gold coins to see part of her and her families past, then she will give out all the gold cold coins she's got.

Now, she's here, after so many years of looking after her daughter like a hawk, she's just sitting down her privet study, playing with the gold coins that she kept for all of these years…

Again, she knew, if she had the change to give up some or even all of her gold coins, or even her life to bring back her daughter, then she would do it in a heart beat.

* * *

Sesshoumaru brought his fingers up to his mouth as small group sat around the scale of the lands and started to throw ideas around.

"What about half of us on land and the other half on sea?"

"No, you have to remember not a lot of the solders don't know how to swim?"

"What about the clan to the Northwest?"

"The bat clan? Well I don't…"

"Is Shiori still there?"

Everyone turned their attention to the hanyou.

"Who?"

"Shiori, she's also like myself but her father was the son of the leader of the clan but he fell in love with a village woman…"

"What happened to the father?"

"He was slaughtered by his own father because he mated and bared a child from a ningen woman."

Sesshoumaru let out a huff of air though his nose before speaking, "And you are bring her up why?"

"Because her clan is known for making the strongest barriers!"

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed but the group knew that they might have a new ally as they watched the lord of the west shoulders slump down just tiniest bit.

The group was dismissed but Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha the assignment to go and find the barrier hanyou.

The walk to his privet room was long and dreadfully quite for the lord of the castle.

After so many years of peace and quite, even teaching Rin to run quietly and slowly, he would give up all of his teachings so he can hear laughter going up and down the long hallways.

He looked out the gardens in his privet rooms as images began to form of his Kagome, his mate, sitting there, playing with the flower peddles that are in full bloom at this time of year.

A growl escaped his fangs as his poison whip along with is claws started to rip and tear things around him.

Then it happened in a blink of an eye…it was like a sharp pain in his heart…and in his stomach…

'What the hell is this new pain?'

He quickly called for one person who might know about this pain.

"Obba-san!"

The older demoness ran in the room and ignored the mess that was around the room and went strait towards him.

Worry-ness was all over her wise face as got near Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord?"

"What is this Obba?"

"What is my lord?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand up clench the material near his heart, "What is this pain? It's in my chest, I do not understand?"

Obba-san only smiled as she gently rubbed Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "And are you also expressing pain around your torso area?"

Sesshoumaru just kept on looking ahead as anther pain passed though him.

"I know that this is, your father experience this when your mother was pregnant with you…"

"What is it called?"

Obba-san brushed off the rudeness in his voice but kept on going, "It is called sympathy pains my lord and love."

Obba took his silence as a queue to leave him and his thoughts in peace…

But the only thing that was running through his mind right at the moment is just one word…

Love…

* * *

Oh come on, and yes, we are getting close to saving Kagome and defeating the foe and in about three or four chapters, it's going to be done…

I know, I know…but all good thing must come to an end…


	33. Chapter 33: And it all must come down!

First of all, I would like to say thank you too…

GothicHime89 - yeah, I know, I got serious major writers block in the last chapter and then one day when I was talking to my friend, I pulled up the chapter and before I knew it, I finished it, so I put it up and then I started on this one yesterday and I'm done today.

Esha Napoleon - THANK YOU!

YuukiHimeSama - thank you, as I said before, I tried my best to stay away from the cliff hangers.

Kouga's older women - will do and thank you!

Kamiccolo's rose - thank you and did you know, I had a big fight with my computer because it kept on changing your name…

Lover of many things804 - thank you!

XxSoliexHiddenxX - oh thank you!

JeaBaby - thank you!

Lady Rose - thank you

Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin - ADM! Thank you! And I can tell by you name that you're a Harry Potter fan and I just want you to know that I have two other stories that are in the HP Slytherin department.

LunarFairyPrincess1989 - thank you and I'm thinking of the next chapter right now…

Isshi Urahara - don't worry, part A and part B are in here and with her hands all chained up, and her stomach exposed, do you think she has a chance to make her kidnapper mad at her?

Rhiannon's blackbird - I will, and here is chapter 33! And part of 34 is already in my head.

And second, I need to say is enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 33: And it all must come down!

With each puff of air that he breathed out, he pushed off the soft brown sand below him.

His journey that took place 4 years ago still played in his mind.

Last time, the bat demon clan had control over a small local village and right in the middle of the crossfire was a female bat hanyou and her ningan mother.

From what he remember last, she was still small and young for her age but her eyes held so much innocence and knowledge that it made him wonder what she had to endure to gain such knowledge.

InuYasha shook his thoughts around as the sent of ningan, some demon and the sea all mixed into one.

He stopped a few feet away from village to collect his thoughts…

"Hey! There's another hanyou!"

All right, so his collective thought thinking had to be cut short as a guest of wind flew by him as the wind went upwards.

"How dares enter my domain?"

InuYasha looked up to see a young looking woman, with her wings spread out and hovering in the air.

He had to do a double blink as sun reflected off her snow white hair but her violet eyes still were the same color but they were hard around this time.

"I will not ask again!"

"Shiori?"

The demoness gasped has her hands flew up to her mouth.

It was that one word that she whispered that he knew that she remembered…

"InuYasha!"

* * *

Kagome bit back a groan as she looked down, to collect the blood that was forming in her mouth.

"Did I ever tell you the story when I first laid eyes on your mother?"

Kagome didn't dare speak as she knew that she didn't want to waist her breath on this bastard. But the only thing she did was blink her eyes.

"No? Very well then, lets see…"

Kagome huffed as she sifted her legs, allowing her 2 ½ month stomach to rest on her thighs.

"It had to been when your mother just passed 15 summers and she was looking radiant as ever. Her father had just announced that some after next spring, he would be looking for suitors for his daughters hand, but for many of us, we needed to challenge him to see if we are worthy enough for her hand.

"One by one, hundreds of us demons lined up to challenged the great wolf demon of the east. But I knew that I was too weak as I came from a lowly clan that was ruled my grandfather, as my parents were slaughtered by a rouge demon…"

Kagome froze when she heard him stop talking, over the past two months, he would come in, say something but every time she would reply; she would receive a slap; a kick to her legs or a scolding iron to her hands. So she learned to say quite and not say anything. But it would seem that Kami was on her side as she heard a chair being moved across the cold stones and being placed somewhere in the dim room.

"Anyways, one by one, I started to kill off the competition by slowly adding poison to the others foods and drinks. It was simple really, all day training, and being hungry and thirsty really don't make you think who made the food, you just want to eat it and save your energy for the next day.

"This went on for about two months. And one by one, some of them left the camp as the poison got to them too hard or they were either killed off by the lord. I bided my time and soon before I knew it…my turn was next…"

Anion open his mouth to queue his story but the doors to the dungeons slammed opened.

"Tea Milord?"

"Ah good, Kagome, I'm sure you met my faithful servant Casadel?"

Kagome looked up to see a young looking demon sneering down at her, it took her a minute but once her eyes landed on her brown hair, the memory form that day came back at full force.

"Oh by the look on her pitiful face, I guess she does remember me!"

"Yes, yes. Now Casadel, any news on the imposters?"

"None right at the moment!"

"Good, now be off, I must finished telling my story to Kagome on how her mother broke my heart."

A sad look fell upon Casadel face before she petted Anion shoulder and then, she took her leave.

Once the door was closed, Anion sighed and leaned back into the chair before drinking his tea, "Such a great servant, but it's going to be a shame once I have to kill her before I become lord."

Kagomes' eyes shot opened as she locked eyes with Anion.

"Oh don't give me that look! She thinks she knows every little thing about me since I spared her life and took her away from her brutish family."

Kagome let her eyes gazed down as she saw on one her babies foot going across her belly. Warmth filled her heart as she knew her time was running out as she only have a week and half before delivery and there's no way on Kami's green earth she's going to have her babies in the hell hole.

"Well anyways, I was preparing myself as the lord came up to me and told me himself that since the cold season is coming near, that I should head back to my village and take care of things and when the warm season approached, then come back and we would have an honorable battle. And I accepted it and he gave me advice that I should practice on my staff and double sword movements.

"I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get the chance to challenged the lord but I did take his advice and stated to master the staff and the double swords…

"Every night, I looked out my doors, staring and looking at the grass and waited for the flowers to grow. And what it felt like an entreaty, the snow started to melt and the flowers began to bloom."

The room began to feel heavier as the fire posts started to flicker, Kagome groaned as she made a small barrier around her and her pups.

"I waited just like that bastard told me to do…I waited and waited and what do I see! Hum? Your whore of a mother hanging off the bastards arm!"

Kagome had to cringe and look away as she felt the walls tremble around her.

But then she looked up as she thought she heard sobbing.

And her thoughts were confirmed when small tears were forming in the corner in his eyes.

"It should've been me! I was going to the lord of the east and have a son but I…I…"

Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly about the subject she heard all of her life, about having a son first would do the family wonders…

What a load of bullshit…

And then…she was alone…all alone once again…

A sigh of relief passed though her.

* * *

"So, what about a quarter each of my men will take different sides to the air and would go around the perimeter while your men would stay on land and surround much of the area."

"And that's plan 'A' I supposed?"

"Yes, it does sound efficient enough…"

"Okay, now plan 'B' is if some reason Kagome is let free, some of my men would scoop down and start a diversion, while one of them carry Kagome back to the western boarder while the west and east army is defending the boarder. The northern lord and the western lord, both in full demon forms, go over the battle and while doing that, the northern army is right behind them, making a 'v' shape path for the ones who can continue on…"

To the others, it look like if Sesshoumaru was just staring and not really paying attention but in his mind, images started to form as the female bat hanyou showed detail plans with her hands and the objects what were placed on the table before the group.

Then the room got quite.

"So only two plans are made?"

"Hai!"

"Then it would be enough, we leave in four moons time. Till then, make sure the army know their posts and know what they should do."

No words needed to be spoken as each leader started to draw the two formations on maps of the lands and began their part of the training.

But as Sesshoumaru started to walk away, InuYasha got up and started to follow him.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru!"

"We are inside and I am here InuYasha, there is no need to yell."

'Feh.' "Don't you think I know that we're inside but the real question, are you all there?"

Sesshoumaru quickly snapped his head towards his younger half bother, head to toe, now wearing armor and his long hair is now tied above his head, almost the same height of his two pointed ears. Almost looking like their father, on the very same night when he gave up his life to save the ningan and that hanyou that night.

"Explain?"

"I can tell when you are concentrating on one thing but the next moment, your eyes drop for a moments as you just stay there and then your facial goes back up before speaking."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning away and then started on the same path as it were before.

"You knew that I loved her once…"

This made him stop. A growl and demonic energy started crackle around the two demons.

"But…"

The room quieted down for a bit, but not as much.

"Now I see her as a sister and somebody who we all could rely on and not once, she would complain…"

A last snap of energy disappeared in the air as the wind went back down.

"It was 4 years ago, when I meet her, I called her by my late mates name and then she snapped back at me, saying her name slowly, to see if I can catch it in the nick of time before that bitch of centipede tried to crutch us both."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder a bit and then started a new direction as InuYasha caught up with him.

The walk to the garden was a long and quite one. But it was shorted lived as InuYasha started to chuckle.

"What is so funny InuYasha?"

"Do you remember the first time you saw and meet Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the memory of a spunky teenage girl telling him off and then when they arrived at their fathers grave to received his 'distend' sword. It was Kagome who easily wedged off the sword and then she handed to his weakling of a half brother.

"Yes I do."

"But it was during that time, everyone had their own mixed emotions. But with Kikyo being brought to life, I couldn't believe it. But after all this time, I was blinded by Kikyo's love for me and to a point, that woman wanted me to kill the person who I look to as a sister!

"But Kikyo is gone now as I spread her remains across a cliff, hopping that the past wouldn't repeat itself."

Sesshoumaru was quite as he listened to his brother, his father did the same thing with him before he mated with the ningan woman.

"Form experience Sesshoumaru, love isn't easy to come by and when it does, don't let it go out for too long…"

Sesshoumaru was about to speak as he looked over to were his brother was standing previously, but held back his words as his brother has already left.

But now this isn't the time to be doing such things, his mates pregnancy is nearing the finished days and he needed to rescue his mate as soon as possible!

* * *

Four days has come and gone. And tonight is the night of the fourth moon. Right above them was large angry red moon as everyone started to take their places.

After two days, all of the leaders came together and deiced that plan 'B' was the most effected but they should start off with part of 'A' and then gradually go into 'B.'

Sesshoumaru agreed as they went back to their respected home lands to gather their men and started to head out to the starting point.

"As planned Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Rusko would be in full forms as my men take to the sky, while they follow the west and east's men into battle. Then we wait for a few moments, and then the second half of the men, the north shoulders will follow the lords of the west and north into battle."

Everyone nodded head once as they went to their own post and waited for the signal in the sky.

As they waited, the report of Shiori kept on ringing through their minds.

__

"As I received a report on of my men that the enemy has over a thousand shoulders, many are in groups but they keep on moving. They usually look out towards the ocean but do spend some time looking out towards the lands. More are around during the day time but quite less during the night time."

"Main areas?"

"Behind the walls, a sky line above group, easier access to spot enemy, and the main areas? These two guard towers and the main gate."

"That what we should do?" InuYasha asked as he picked up the map where the spots where drawn to show where most of the enemies were located.

"Let my men go around them first like in part 'B' and then we shall go along with the rest of the plan." Shiori said as she gently grabbed the map, pointed and gently made circles with her nails around the areas are most heavily shown.

"Good, now we know what we must do and lets go and fight!" Rusko said as he grip the hilt of his sword tighter.

No word needed to be said as all four members got up and left to join their men in battle.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes to the sky as hundreds of dark figures started to hover around the area and some started to land inside of the base and in a matter of a few seconds…

BOOM

The night sky started to fill with light as each sides of shoulders started to attack.

Sesshoumaru and Rusko locked eyes for a moment before giving each other space as winds started to move around them and demon energy clashed and crackled between the two…

Yes, tonight is indeed a night that everything shall regain order.

* * *

Kagome held back another growl as that bitch Casadel, picked her hand, laced with thick leather, up again but as the object came back down, a loud explosion shook the castle as some the dust started to fall.

Soon, demons started to yell and roar as metal started to strike flesh and the sound of arrows wiz by a few times, the sound of groaning filled though the air.

"Damn, what the hell is going out there?"

Kagome sighed as she spit out the blood that was collecting in her mouth.

Groaning as she shifted her hips, the smell of burning along with acid filled her nose as she started to wonder where she smelt the same thing.

The sound got louder as a small sign of smoke caught her attention.

The bones next to her were melting!

Then the memory of her first encounter of her mate made her remember that his poison was highly toxic, to a point that a fog of his poison has risen up and the bones below were melting because of it…

And then another thought came to her, if her poison is strong now, then how would it be if she would've transformed.

__

"For the western lands!"

Her head whipped to the side where she heard one of demons yelling and then chanting came right after words.

'If one of those demons are saying of what is true, then Sesshou-kun would be on his way…'

She had to hold back her tears as the door of the dungeon slammed open and the same bitch came in.

"Come on, we have to go now!"

With new found hope, Kagome waited till the last shackle came off and then she struck.

* * *

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34: A Will and A Way

I know that I have been gone for a very long time but my school life has been very hectic! And I also lost the USB that had this story for about a good year, but everything started to come into place after I passed my Mid-Program Evaluation, I'm in college for Interpreting for the Deaf and now, I can go into my higher classes, and I wasn't even looking for it, I found my story, looked where was I, and I got a ugly case of writers block…

Life is such a bitch…

So roll call for the ones whom actually left a wonderful note and for the others, my response will be at the bottom of the story…

Esha Napoleon

XxSoliexHiddenxX

kouga's older woman

GothicHime89

Darkness living in Hope

Failuresnot2try

sailorkagome

Inoshana

Dotty Vintage

EkLiPsE411

Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin

Guest (date 8-23-11)

ShadowFoxDemon

Blackbloodywolf

shippo2009

Guest (date 9-27-12)

Jossalyn

16 beautiful reviews and three others can go play in ditch where all of the rusted metal is getting bigger and bigger by their bullshit lives.

So for the ones who reviewed and for the ones who just read, please enjoy, the others, go play in a tub of toxic waste…

Chapter 34: A Will and A Way

* * *

The she-bitch screams of horror…was just sweet music to her ears, but when you add the acidic from your saliva to your attack…

Priceless…

Kagome looked down to see the final seconds of the bitches life living from her eyes, but she can't help but to admire the gaping wound as the cooling blood started to pool around her feet.

But now wasn't the time to see her first job done…

Getting on her hands and knees, but being careful of her babies, Kagome started to clear her mind and letting the images of the day that she transformed…

* * *

In his mind, the battle formations were going according to plan.

The armies from both sides were holding up on their own and the Northeast's, or the bat clan, were doing their job of grabbing a few of the South's of men, from behind, taking them high up in the air and dropping them to the hard earth below, letting a sickening 'thud' letting everyone know that enemy would not be getting up.

Sesshoumaru looked to the left of him just to see Rusko giving him a quick eye contact before jumping a few yards away.

Then it was the next step has begun…

Allies and enemies alike froze, some in awe as their lords started to show their true powers and the others were in fear…

But it didn't stop there…

Another demonic energy started to from behind them…inside the Southern castle!

As both lords came crashing down to earth and as their true from began to spread apart, the thick walls began to crumble.

It was doom for the residents in the Southern lands, and they knew it…

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over to his side, watching Rusko flexing his claws a bit, watching as the ground below him began to melt.

"Ready to get your mate back brother?"

Before Sesshoumaru was able to respond, the walls and structure of the building started to crumble as a black hybrid of a canine form began to shift and move its body around, trying to make the process of transforming a quicker process.

And it was done, two glowing red eyes locked for a moment before the female shifted her hips to the side, just enough to show off her growing belly and right at the moment she did that, one of the pups kicked and a small bump can be seen going downwards on her stomach.

Pride swelled within him as he knew that his mate risked her life to keep their pups out of harm's way and gave them strength when they needed to grow.

But karma had always shown that she was a total bitch!

Right when Sesshoumaru was about to make a step forward, his damn self-proclaimed brother made his move and somehow found the time to gather some trees and rocks in his mouth and then released it on earth below him, allowing the area to get all fogged up with toxic fumes.

Growling in annoyance to Rusko, who only whined like a pup, Sesshoumaru had to squeeze his eyes for a moment and then take a few steps away from the air that now surrounded the area.

But he soon regretted his action because it would seem the enemy was keeping an close eye on him and the moment Sesshoumaru regained his foot step, his mate howled full of pain filled the night air.

All eyes fell on a white wolf, which now had Kagome neck lock in his mouth and was trying to make her submit. But every time she defied him, he would quickly snap his head to the side, thus another heart wrenching whine came out of her throat.

A dark shade of red filled his vision as he took a step forward but quickly launched into the star filled air, and stood there for a moment before coming back down just a few feet from his opponent hind legs.

This gave an open spot for Rusko to quickly launched and lightly scape the wolf along his ribcage.

But that damn wolf wouldn't want to give in! The plan was to get that bastard away from his mate to they both can get him when he wasn't looking.

But something caught his eye, Kagome was moving her paws around, trying to look for a opening but he decided to the chance as his.

When she bucked up, the damn wolf was in shock for a moment as he look down at her and when he was about to snap his head to the side, Sesshoumaru went in.

Jumping quickly forward, Sesshoumaru rammed his head at the small wound where Rusko last stricken.

Sound of snapping and crunching brought out a cry of pain from the white wolf demon.

Rusko bit down the white mussel and jumped back to watch his work.

The two glowing green eyes quickly snap open and the mouth released Kagome and it kicked it two front legs up first before going back down and slamming his head to the ground.

Sesshoumaru already had Kagome hiding behind some of the larger trees but he just only see the light gleaming from her eyes from the full moon that was hanging from above.

The white wolf demon finally stopped as he brought his head up to survey the surrounding.

Sesshoumaru began to calculate his next attack. The smell that now filled the air held a heavy stench of decaying meat, mixed in with a slight acid.

The demon let out a roar before it vanished into thin air.

Everything was in slow motion after that…

The ground crumbled underneath Rusko as a white paw came shooting out, slashing the demon of the north sideways across his chest.

The golden demon let out a loud cry of pain his large demonic body flew some good yards away from the fight and landed with a loud and heavy 'thud.'

Sesshoumaru let out a menacing growl to now the smug looking wolf demon, which turned his attention to cleaning the blood that soaked the white fur of his paw.

"Never in my whole life, I had to go that far to take care of someone."

Sesshoumaru bared more of teeth as he took a step back and started to crouch real low.

'This is no ordinary foe that I am dealing with right at this moment.'

"Oh right you are Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, I am simply ordinary, as you would bluntly put it. I, Lord Anion, am not really from around here, as you may already know. But I am from a place where it snows for most of the season, where the sun stays sets for six months and its nothing but pitch black for another six months. Where the lands are shrouding in mystery. Let me tell you a small tale about myself. Before I came onto these lands, I was just a young and naïve pup, then one faithful night, a blizzard came upon me out of nowhere and before I knew it, I was lost. I wondered the lands for what it seemed for an eternity, then something remarkable happened, these lights pierced the darkness and descend upon me, knowing that I was going to die; I accepted the lights and sudden warmth filled me.

I guess that I was dead but the warmth of the sun and sound of vast waters made me get up and start looking at my surroundings. I knew then that the gods from above has granted me another chance at life and to add to my new life, they granted me extraordinary powers, and as you have already witnessed, I am unbeatable!"

Just as he said that, few of the bat demon tribe transformed into their true forms and let a piercing scream that made everyone cringe but it became lower and lower, soon all was heard was the wind blowing but the movement of the trees told a different story.

Anion let out a menacing growl as he started to shake his head from side to side, "Idiots, cut that foolishness right at this moment, you have no power over me!" a barrier came up and surrounded Anion like a bubble. It only shined a few times before going away.

"Wind Scar!"

Sesshoumaru watched as a blinding white light filled the darkness and the attacked an invisible force that soon rippled in the air.

Anion thought it was over and took a step back.

"Think again asshole! You're not the only one who we fought, that had a barrier!"

Yelling out to the sky before the Tetsusaiga turned an angry red, InuYasha lifted it up, over his head, and quickly slamming the sword on the earth below.

This time, the power was much stronger and when it hit the barrier, it rippled twice before it shattered.

Anion dark glowing green eyes widened before the force of the attack hit him full on and knocked him off of his feet.

The smoke and dust dissipated around Sesshoumaru as he walked towards his fallen enemy.

He spotted the body but just stood there, looking and taking in the damage.

The fallen lord right side was all destroyed. His bone was showing from the paw up to the shoulder bone; rib bones were showing, the lungs and his heart was showing but the beating of it was slowing down. The once white fur was now covered with blood and dirt, giving him a dead appearance, but he knew better…

"I will not…give up…this easily…"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the sound of Anion voice, or how he was able to talk since most of his neck is now carved out.

"Kagome…will be…mine!"

And it was then, the calm and cool inner and exterior about Sesshoumaru, just snapped as quick as lightning; Sesshoumaru had Anion neck in his mouth and the poison was already forming inside of his mouth and Anion was trying to get away, saying that he didn't mean it and it was all just a game but with the rage that Sesshoumaru felt, he couldn't hear anything.

With a quick jerk to this left, the loud and sickening sound of a row of bones breaking, Anion's body went limp, then the light left his eyes.

Sesshoumaru applied pressure once more, allowing his poison to sink in before letting go and letting the sound of his enemy body fall to the earth with a loud 'THUD'

The wind picked up as the body started to disintegrate, first the skin and then the bones turned black and then ash before blowing into the wind, all was left as a dark engravement on the forest floor.

Howls, cheers and laughter filled the silent air as the shoulders of the West, North and East captured what was left of the guardians and protectors of the castle of the South.

Letting his brother at arm to deal with the fate of the enemies, Sesshoumaru started to walk towards his mate but a loud yelp made him dash over to her.

When he got there, Kagome was already in her human form but was clenching her stomach in agony.

"Sesshoumaru, the babies! I think…"

Before she could finish a clear liquid started to pull around her and her eyes widened as she clench her stomach possibly more closer to her.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was happening, he took a deep breath in nose, the liquid didn't smell like urine but more like a mixture of his mate and the pups that are in her.

"Sesshoumaru, please! The babies are coming!"

Thinking the only quickest way to get her in the safety of the Western Lands was by his own way, quickly reaching forward, his body quickly formed into a giant white orb before swooping down, allowing Kagome be engulfed and it shot towards the Western Lands.

* * *

Like I said before, you three need to grow up and think before you act!

Anonymous (date 8-6-12)

lara5170

Guest and I'm throwing the ball way out there but I'm guessing you and JulieD are one of the same

And if you think you are helping me by exposing my weak points out in the internet world? OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE SPECIAL KIND OF STUPID, AREN'T YOU?

And plus guys, go back and read the day that I first put this story out there, back in '07! I was a senior in high school! A school where they really don't give a care about you, as long you pass with a C, you're good to go! I really didn't have a English teacher until I got into college, now I'm 25, and I love to read and write on my spare time and yes, I'm going back and re-reading and once in a while I faceplam myself because of the simplest errors.

And don't be Grammar Nazis!

And if you have ANY QUESTIONS! ABOUT THE STORY! P.M. ME! P.M. AS IN PERSONAL MESSAGE! AS IN KEEP IN SECRET! AS IN DON'T EMBARRASSES OTHERS BECAUSE IT GET YOU OFF!

THIS IS FOR YOU THREE AND ALL OF THE OTHER READERS WHOM ARE READING THIS, but not the nice ones who leave the most beautiful notes and reviews with some ideas for the story…

And no guys, I'm not the same little, meek writer. I'm a new one and I'm here to stay!


End file.
